Avec ou sans toi
by Faeryline
Summary: Lorelin vit une vie paisible avec son père adoptif Beorn. Dernière survivante de sa race hybride, elle rejoindra la compagnie de Thorin, le roi sous la montagne. Mais son passé trouble et son caractère de feu ne l'aideront pas à se faire accepter...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous!

Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction! Soyez indulgents, l'exercice est plutôt difficile pour une néophyte... L'histoire que j'ai imaginé colle plus ou moins avec les films "le hobbit"... Plus ou moins...

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques!

Des bisous!

Faeryline

Chapitre 1

Cette nuit-là, le ciel était d'un noir d'encre. seule la lune, brillante et énorme, illuminait le ciel. Le sol, jonché de cadavres, absorbait le trop plein de sang versé. Le village avait été réduit en cendres, ses habitants, massacrés. On entendait encore les râles des mourants à l'agonie. Mais tous n'étaient pas morts.  
Là, entre les fougères, un bébé dormait, paisible. Ses yeux étaient clos et l'enfant suçait son pouce. L'enfant avait certainement été dissimulé par ses parents. Les bruits de la forêt ne semblaient pas l'effrayer. Tout les villageois étaient tombés.  
Aux petites lueurs du jour, des bruits de sabots se firent entendre. Puis les pas lourds d'un homme.  
Le bébé se mît à pleurer. Les pas s'approchèrent, lentement. Les fougères bougèrent et un homme au visage souriant, malgré le poids des années, apparu.

 **"Hé là, petite demoiselle, tu me semble bien être la dernière en vie..."** Dit l'homme en gris.

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, décidé à ne pas laisser la race s'éteindre.

C'est ainsi qu'il se chuchote que quelque part, il reste encore une hybride... La dernière...

...

Elle avait toujours connu Beorn. Depuis son plus âge, il lui avait appris à se battre, à connaître la forêt et à respecter les animaux.

 **"Tu pars cette nuit?"** Demanda t'elle a l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son père.  
 **"Oui, les Orcs sont agités en ce moment, pour une raison qui m'échappe. Je dois les garder éloignés de la maison"** lui répondit t'il, les sourcils froncés.

Il était inquiet depuis quelques jours. La forêt n'était plus sûre. Il lui avait interdit de s'en approcher, pas avant qu'il n'en ai trouvé la cause.  
Elle avait obéit, pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage.

 **"Bien. Je prépare le repas pour ton retour."** Lui dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.  
 **"Merci Lorelin"**  
Il l'a regarda s'éloigner. "Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a vite grandit... Hier elle n'était qu'un bébé, lorsque Gandalf me l'a apporté"

En effet, c'était aujourd'hui une adulte. Elle était brune, avec des reflets rouge lorsqu'il faisait soleil. Elle venait de fêter ses 75 ans, ce qui est très jeune encore pour son espèce... Enfin, son espèce... Elle est unique à présent. La dernière des hybrides, le fruit de l'union d'un elfe et d'une naine. Une espèce qui était déjà rare avant d'être éradiquée par les elfes noirs.  
Elle avait la taille d'une naine, mais la finesse d'une elfe. Ses longs cheveux ondulés cachaient ses fines oreilles pointues. Ses yeux bleus aciers laissaient deviner un caractère bien trempé.

 **"Oh oui"** pensa Beorn **"du caractère, elle en a... Et c'est tant mieux."**

Il était inquiet de la laisser seule.  
 **"Garde ton arc près de toi"** lui dit-il  
 **"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi"** lui répondit-elle avec un sourire révélant ses pommettes. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

Il ne revint que le lendemain matin, épuisé. Elle l'entendit monter les escaliers d'un pas lourd, puis, plus tard, ronfler à en réveiller la lune...

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la demeure. Elle se leva lentement, enfila sa tunique bleue et son pantalon marron, et descendit à la cuisine. Elle prépara son petit Dejeuner, constitué de pain et de miel.  
Après avoir natté ses cheveux, elle alla dehors pour trouver Beorn.  
C'est là qu'elle les vit. Elle se figea pour ne pas être vue. Par la fenêtre, elle vit 13 nains, un semi homme et un homme en gris, presque aussi grand que Beorn. Elle put entendre des bribes de conversation grâce à son ouïe aiguisée.

 **"Je vous avait dit que je reviendrai"** dit l'homme âgé  
 **"Et je vous répète de ne pas vous en approcher!"** Répondit Beorn, visiblement énervé.  
Sentant que son père adoptif était en danger, Lorelin attrapa son arc, et courant dehors, visa le grand homme.

 **"Éloignez-vous immédiatement, je ne le répéterai pas!"** Dit-elle d'un ton grave.

Tous se retournèrent. Aussitôt un des nains la visa avec son arc aussi. Elle voyait qu'il maîtrisait aussi très bien ses gestes. Tout les nains paraissaient sur leur gardes, la main sur le fourreau de leurs armes.

Sa cible était parfaitement verrouillée, son arc bandé au maximum. Son regard ne quittait pas l'homme au chapeau qui venait de se retourner.  
 **« Vous voilà ma chère"** dit-il calmement. **"Voyons Lorelin, baissez votre arme, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal""**

 **"Qui êtes-vous et comment connaissez-vous mon nom?"** Demanda t'elle sans avoir baissé son arme.

Elle sentait le regard perçant de l'archer sur sa droite, prêt à lui décocher une flèche si elle tirait.

 **"Mon nom est Gandalf. Gandalf le gris ma chère. Et je connais votre nom car c'est moi qui vous ait nommé ainsi, il y a 75 ans"** lui répondit le vieillard, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **"Lorelin, tu peux baisser ton arc, ce ne sont pas nos ennemis."** dit Beorn.

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de baisser son arc. L'archer baissa aussitôt le sien. Elle resta quelques secondes à les observer, les sourcils froncés.

Ils étaient étonnants, elle n'avait jamais vu de nains auparavant. Il y en avait de tout les âges. Il y avait un nain roux et corpulent, qui avait l'air d'aimer la bonne nourriture. Un autre au chapeau tordu, un chauve et tatoué, avec un regard pas commode. Il y avait un blond, assez jeune. Et l'archer, un jeune brun au regard sombre. Son regard rencontra alors celui qui lui semblait être le chef, vu ses vêtements prestigieux.

Beorn se rapprocha d'elle et dit  
 **"Ma fille, voici la compagnie de Thorin écu de chêne, roi sous la montagne."**

 **"Que font des nains dans ces contrées?"** Demanda t'elle au dénommé Gandalf, toujours sur ses gardes.  
 **"Nous vous cherchions, justement."** Dit-il en croisant le regard du roi des nains.

Elle haussa un sourcil en signe d'étonnement. Le regard de la jeune fille était très méfiant.  
 **"Mademoiselle , ceci est une longue histoire que j'aurai plaisir à vous conter ce soir** "  
 **"Dans ce cas, vous serez nos hôtes"** dit Beorn, l'air un peu irrité. Il n'aimait pas laisser les voyageurs dehors, par les temps qui courent...

Les nains entrèrent dans la demeure. Tous regardaient Lorelin. Elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise près du feu. Tout ces regard la mettaient mal à l'aise"Ils n'ont jamais vu de femme de leur vie ou quoi?" Pensa telle.

Un nain s'approcha et s'inclina

 **"Bofur, pour vous servir"** dit il avec des yeux rieurs.  
Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

 **"Ravie de vous rencontrer"** repondit-elle. **"Enfin quelqu'un qui a l'air aimable et poli"** pensa t'elle.  
L'atmosphère se détendît peu à peu. Tout les nains étaient venus se présenter, chacun leur tour. Elle se souvint de l'archer brun.

 **"Kili, mademoiselle, pour vous servir"** puis il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Lorelin. Ils étaient sombres et froids comme la glace.  
 **"Je préfère Lorelin, tout simplement** " lui répondit elle.

 **"Comme vous voudrez, peu importe** " il détourna son regard et rencontra celui du nain blond **"Voici Fili, mon frère. Et mon oncle, Thorin"**  
 **"Pourquoi êtes-vous ici**?" Lui demanda t'elle.  
 **"Vous le saurez bien assez tôt** " lui répondit il. Il tourna les talons et retourna près de son frère.

Gandalf observa la scène avec amusement. Puis il la fixa fermement. "Jeune Lorelin, voulez-vous connaître votre passé?" Lui demanda t'il.

Elle le regarda avec attention. Beorn ne lui a jamais dit comment il l'avait trouvé. Elle ne connaissait rien de son passé.

 **"Ma chère, vous êtes la dernière des hybrides. Vous êtes une semi elfe, semi naine. Je vous ai recueillie étant bébé. Votre village a été massacré. Je vous ai placé chez Beorn, qui est quelqu'un de confiance. "** lui expliqua t'il, en fumant sa pipe.  
 **"J'ai dis à Beorn il y'a des années que je viendrai vous proposer une quête dans le futur. Une quête qui vous apportera un foyer, un avenir. Le courage de votre peuple est** **reconnu. Vous avez la force des nains et l'agilité des elfes."** Lui dit-il.

Elle le regarda avec de gros yeux. **"Pardon? Il se fiche de moi?"** pensa t'elle. Puis son œil se fit inquisiteur. Elle fixa Beorn. Ce dernier baissa la tête.

 **"Et qui vous dit que je cherche un foyer? Qui vous dit que je ne veux pas rester ici?"** Lui dit-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
 **"... Et le caractère d'un nain..."** Dit Gandalf dans sa longue barbe.

 **"Le sang qui coule dans vos veines est celui d'une aventurière. Je vous propose donc de vous joindre à notre compagnie. De plus, vous aurez une part du trésor..."** Les sourcils du vieil homme s'arquèrent.

 **"Un trésor?"** Lui répondit elle. Gandalf savait que les nains aiment tout ce qui brille, et il espérait que Lorelin en ait hérité.

C'est ainsi qu'il lui conta toute l'histoire. Le dragon gardant le trésor d'Erebor, la chute du roi sous la montagne, l'exil des nains.

 **"Voici un contrat. Il est tout ce qu'il y a d'honnête"**  
Lorelin lût avec attention. **"Éviscération? Incinération? Mais dans quoi je m'embarque?** " Pensa telle.

Lorsque soudain le dénommé Kili, l'archer, se leva

 **"Mon oncle vous connaissez mon avis sur la présence d'une femme dans cette compagnie. Je vais me coucher."** Il n'adressa même pas un regard à Lorelin et partit dans la grange.  
Thorin fixa la jeune femme, qui avait levé les yeux de son contrat, suivant son neveu du regard.

 **"Mademoiselle, vous ne faites pas l'unanimité dans ma compagnie. J'ai recruté des guerriers pour cette quête. Gandalf croit en vous, mais sachez que vous devrez faire** **vos preuves."** Lui dit Thorin, son regard bleus perçant l'obscurité.

Elle le fixa quelques instants. Puis, en guise de réponse, elle signa le contrat. Elle se leva et le tendit au roi des nains. "Je suis des vôtres" lui dit-elle avec défi. Beorn, qui regardait la scène, impuissant, baissa les yeux pour dissimuler sa peine.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle réfléchit beaucoup cette nuit-là. Elle allait quitter Beorn, son père pour ainsi dire. Elle savait que cette vie ne lui correspondait pas, qu'elle avait soif d'aventure. Mais de là à affronter un dragon...

Elle s'endormit sur ces pensées. Demain, l'aventure allait commencer et elle voulait être en forme pour prouver à ces nains qu'elle valait plus que ce qu'ils pensaient.

...

Voilà pour le premier chapitre!

A très bientôt pour la suite!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le deuxième chapitre! Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement :) Le voyage a commencé pour Lorelin et... Elle cherche un peu sa place...

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

 **Elma:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'ai essayé d'appliquer tes précieux conseils! En tout cas, tes remarques m'ont vraiment aidé! Il n'existe en fait que très peu de personnes connaissant bien les "HYBRIDES". Mais la compagnie ne les a pas encore croisés... ;) Et... bien vu pour Laurelin ;)

Est-ce-que tu écrit aussi?

Bises et encore merci!

...

Chapitre 2

Lorelin se réveilla à l'aube. Elle prépara sa besace. Elle ne devait amener que le strict minimum. Beorn lui confectionnait ses vêtements avec des chemises à lui. Elle poussa un soupir, puis décida d'emporter deux tenues: une légère, composée d'une fine tunique en lin et d'un pantalon noir, et une plus chaude, dont sa belle cape en fourrure.  
Elle s'habilla rapidement, et plaça son arc dans son dos, ainsi que les deux dagues que lui avait offert Beorn. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une longue natte, et dissimula une fine chaîne dans sa tunique.

 **"Trop personnel"** pensa t'elle.

Elle garda quelques instants la main sur le pendentif. Elle ferma les yeux très fort. Elle venait d'apprendre que sa famille, ses parents avaient été massacrés et ce bijoux était le dernier vestige de son passé. Elle soupira et se regarda dans le miroir.

 **"Sois forte"** pensa t'elle en se regardant droit dans les yeux.

Puis elle descendit à la cuisine, voir si la compagnie était levée.

Ils étaient tous là. Même le semi homme, Bilbo, était présent, bien qu'il avait l'air fatigué, ou songeur elle ne savait pas trop. Ils faisaient beaucoup de bruit, mangeant bruyamment et parlant très fort, parfois dans une langue incompréhensible. Elle fit la moue  
 **"Dire que je vais voyager avec ÇA..."** Pensa t'elle. Le silence se fit petit à petit, tout la regardèrent.

 **"Elle a du cran la petite"** chuchota Bofur à l'oreille d'Oin.  
Elle les regarda tour à tour.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Kili, elle lui dit:  
 **"Vous vous êtes fait à l'idée?"**  
 **"A l'idée de quoi?"** Lui répondit il d'un ton froid.  
 **"... Et bien à l'idée de supporter ma présence!"** Lui dit elle en plissant les yeux.  
Il leva les yeux aux ciel et ne répondit pas.

 **"Je sens que ça va être joyeux..."** Pensa t'elle en s'approchant du hobbit.

 **"Il est toujours aussi agréable?"** Lui demanda t'elle en mordant dans un morceau de pain.  
 **"Non, d'habitude c'est pire"** lui répondit il en riant.  
 **"Je vois..."** fit-elle en lui souriant.

Peu de temps après, Thorin déclara:  
 **"En route, nous avons déjà perdu du temps"** dit-il. Tous se levèrent rapidement et se dirigèrent vers les chevaux. Gandalf les observaient, en compagnie de Beorn.  
 **"Je vous confie ma précieuse Lorelin. Elle est comme ma fille."** Dit le changeur de peau en fixant soudainement Gandalf.  
 **"Je prendrai soin d'elle, vous avez ma parole."** Répondit Gandalf.  
 **"Elle ne manque pas de courage et refusera vos soins. Vous devrez être plus subtil."** Déclara Beorn avec un léger sourire.  
Gandalf répondit à ce sourire. Puis il regarda la jeune femme atteler Myosis, la jument au pelage noir comme la nuit. Elle parlait à l'animal en lui caressant la tête.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lorelin se tourna vers Beorn. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants. Ils savaient tout deux que les mots ne seraient pas suffisants. Elle s'approcha de lui, il mît un genou à terre et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.  
Lorelin serra le cou de Beorn, une larme coula sur sa joue. Son père adoptif ferma les yeux très fort.  
Puis il l'a regarda dans les yeux.  
 **"Tiens. Je voulais te donner ça depuis longtemps, mais j'avais peur de ce que ça représente. Il était dans ton berceau."**  
Il déposa un anneau dans la main de Lorelin. Un anneau en or blanc surmonté d'un diamant. Elle le détailla et vit comme des flammes dans la pierre précieuse. Elle le mît à son doigt. Puis elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Beorn.  
 **"Merci"** dit elle simplement. **"Il est magnifique. Il y a comme des flammes... Je me demande..."**  
 **"Sois prudente"** La coupa le changeur de peau. **"Ce bijou est puissant!"** Son regard s'adoucit **"Va maintenant. Et ne te retourne pas."** Dit le géant.  
 **"Adieu, père"** répondit Lorelin, la voix brisée.

Elle tourna les talons et s'approcha de Myosis. **"Aller ma belle, donne moi la force"** dit la jeune hybride à sa monture. La jument hennit et fila rejoindre la compagnie au galop, partie quelques minutes plus tôt. Lorelin ne vit pas Beorn la regarder avec fierté, ni les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.

Elle retrouva la compagnie quelques minutes plus tard. Bilbo la regarda avec compassion, mais la jeune femme ne laissa pas sa peine paraître. Thorin la regarda:  
 **"Mademoiselle Lorelin, il ne faudra pas nous retarder à l'avenir."** dit il avec autorité. Elle le fixa sans rien dire.

Ils reprirent finalement la route. Il faisait une chaleur suffocante, les nains s'épongeaient le front.

Ils arrivèrent à l'orée d'un bois.  
 **"Faisons une courte pause ici"** déclara Gandalf. Chacun sortit sa gourde pour étancher sa soif. Lorelin en profita pour regarder sa bague. Une étrange chaleur en émanait. **"On dirait que votre bijou vous blesse"** dit Gloîn en regardant la marque rouge laissée sur le doigt de Lorelin.  
 **"Non ce n'est pas douloureux."** Répondit elle en souriant au nain. Elle reporta son attention sur le diamant. Gandalf l'observait en silence, en fumant sa pipe. Il fronça les sourcils.  
 **"Quelque chose vous tracasse Gandalf?"** Lui demanda Bilbo  
 **"Mmmh? Oh non Bilbo... Enfin j'espère..."** Répondit le magicien.  
La compagnie repartit finalement. Lorsque le soleil déclina, Thorin arrêta la compagnie pour la nuit.

 **"Bombur, fais nous un feu. Kili et Fili, allez nous trouver de quoi manger."** Dit il. Lorelin descendit de son cheval et observa les deux frères dételer leurs chevaux. Ils étaient très complices, mais très différents. Soudain, Kili se retourna et croisa le regard de la brune. Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux et alla attacher Myosis.  
 **"Aller viens ma belle, tu seras bien là"** dit elle a sa jument. La bête frotta sa tête contre Lorelin.

 **"Elle a l'air de t'apprécier"**  
Lorelin se retourna vivement.  
 **"Oh c'est toi Fili!"** Dit elle.  
 **"Désolé de t'avoir effrayé."** dit le blond en souriant. Il tendit la main à la jument. **"Elle doit sentir que tu es à moitié elfes sûrement. Les elfes aiment les animaux non?"** Lui demanda t'il.  
Elle le regarda, perplexe.  
 **"Heu... Aucune idée, je n'en n'ai jamais vu."** Répondit-elle.  
 **"Tu ne manques rien. Ce sont des êtres lâches. Ils n'ont pas d'honneur."** Dit il avec dédain.

Elle le regarda en levant un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Elle se sentait un peu visée par cette remarque, mais n'avait aucune envie de répliquer. Il s'éloigna finalement retrouver son frère.

Ils revinrent avec deux lapins et quelques fruits quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Tous s'installèrent autour du feu, sauf la jeune femme qui préférait rester éloignée.  
Bofur vint s'asseoir près d'elle.  
 **"Vous ne mangez pas avec nous?"** Lui demanda t'il  
 **"Je crois que je ne suis pas appréciée par tous"** lui répondit elle en observant les autres.  
 **"Oh vous savez, les nains peuvent paraître un peu bourrus au départ. Mais tout ceux là sont des gens bien vous savez"** lui dit-il avec un sourire.  
 **"Si vous le dites..."** fit-elle en baissant les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais côtoyé personne, à part Beorn. Elle était quelqu'un de solitaire.

Tout le monde alla finalement se coucher. Fili et Kili étaient de garde. Ils discutaient tandis que Bilbo écoutait furtivement.  
 **"Tu es sur que tout va bien Kili? Tu es nerveux depuis quelques jours."** Dit Fili en regardant son frère.  
 **"Oui ça va, pas besoin de s'inquiéter, mon frère."** Répondit Kili, le regard fuyant.  
 **"Mmmh. En fait tu es nerveux depuis Lorelin a rejoint la compagnie,et..."**  
 **"Ça n'a rien à voir. Je vais très bien."** Le coupa le brun.  
Fili ne dit rien, mais sourit dans sa moustache.  
Le silence se fit pendant de longues minutes.

Soudain un cri déchira la nuit. Un cri atroce.  
Bilbo bondit de sa paillasse, tandis que Lorelin s'assit brutalement. Tout les nains s'étaient réveillés.  
 **"Ce bruit! C'était quoi?"** Demanda Bilbo, effrayé.  
 **"Oh ça? C'était un Warg!"** Dit Fili  
 **"Oui! Ils viennent la nuit et tuent tout ce qu'ils trouvent!"** Ajouta Kili **"ils ne laissent rien sur leur passage, juste une mare de sang..."** Dit Kili sur un ton dramatique.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Lorelin. Bilbo, quant à lui, était terrifié.

Soudain, les deux frères se mirent à rire. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.  
 **"Vous trouvez qu'une attaque de Warg est drôle?"** Gronda Thorin  
 **"On ne pensait pas à mal..."** Fit Kili  
 **"Non! Vous ne pensiez pas! Vous ne connaissez rien du monde!"** S'énerva son oncle. Il s'éloigna de la compagnie.

Balin s'approcha de ses neveux, et conta l'histoire d'une bataille entre Thorin et un certain Azog le Profanateur. Une histoire héroïque, et triste. Thorin était un héros parmi les nains. Lorelin leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait effectivement une aura particulière. Il était fier, et dégageait une puissance qui forçait au respect. Elle regarda soudainement ses neveux et croisa le regard de Kili. Il l'a fixait d'un regard sombre et mystérieux. Elle soutint son regard pendant quelques instants, avec défi.  
 **"J'espère que Kili et Fili ne vous ont pas effrayés"** dit soudainement Gandalf.  
Lorelin tourna la tête, les joues roses.  
 **"Pardon? Ah! Non, monsieur Gandalf"** répondit elle en baissant les yeux.  
 **"Bien. Appelle moi seulement Gandalf mon enfant."** Lui dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'hybride.  
Elle acquiesça en souriant.  
Le mage s'éloigna. Lorelin reporta son attention sur Kili. Il observait le feu. Les flammes se reflétaient dans sa chevelure brune.  
Elle s'allongea finalement, et s'enroula dans sa cape. Elle n'aimait pas le froid, et remerciait intérieurement Beorn de lui avoir confectionné cette cape en fourrure.

Plus tard, lorsque seuls les deux frères étaient réveillés, Kili s'autorisa un regard vers la jeune femme. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur le sol, et seule une main ornée d'une bague sortait de la cape. Kili fronça les sourcils.  
 **"Mariée? Et son mari la laisse participer à cette dangereuse aventure?"** Pensa t'il. Il se renfrogna en grognant.  
Fili, qui assistait à la scène, regardait son frère en souriant tendrement.

...

Et voilà de 2! :) Le prochain chapitre sortira dans quelques jours... J'espère que vous appréciez! N'hésitez pas à me reviewer (Tant qu'à piquer des mots anglais, autant le faire à fond...)!

Des bisous!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le troisième chapitre! Je n'ai pas précisé que les personnages et les situations appartiennent à JRR Tolkien et Peter Jackson, sauf Lorelin (et Myosis la jument ^^) ! Je transforme le déroulement original pour qu'il colle à mon histoire.

L'aventure commence vraiment pour notre héroïne, et ce chapitre ne sera pas de tout repos...

Encore une fois, j'apprécie les conseils et les remarques (ce récit est aussi le votre après tout). Je ne suis fermée à aucune suggestion.

A très vite!

Faeryline

Chapitre 3

Le temps était lourd ce matin là. Le ciel gris présageait un bel orage. Lorelin s'étira longuement. Elle avait mal dormi, des cauchemars l'avaient troublé. Elle revoyait ses parents, qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas connu, lui crier de faire attention, que le dragon la tuerai si elle ne les utilisait pas. Elle n'en comprenait pas grand-chose...Elle frissona et se leva.  
Chacun se dépêchait de préparer ses affaires pour partir rapidement.

 **"Bien dormi?"** Demanda Bilbo  
 **"Oui très bien et vous?"** Mentit la jeune femme.  
 **"Comme quelqu'un qui dort dans le froid, entouré de bêtes terribles. Des… Wargs c'est ça ?"** Le hobbit lui sourit. Il était gentil ce petit bout d'homme. Attachant. Elle lui rendit son sourire et attela Myosis.

Plus tard dans la journée, l'orage éclata. Toute la compagnie était trempée jusqu'aux os.

 **"Mr Gandalf pourriez-vous faire cesser cette pluie?"** Demanda Dori  
 **"Il pleut, Maitre nain, et il pleuvra jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse"** lui répondit le magicien. Dori se renfrogna. Il marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe.  
 **"Nous devons trouver un endroit où nous abriter"** dit Thorin

Ils s'arrêtèrent en fin de journée près d'une maison en ruine. Lorelin s'approcha d'un mur et posa une main dessus.

 **"Il s'est passé un malheur ici..."** Dit elle, les yeux inquiets  
 **"Et depuis quand vous êtes magicienne vous aussi?"** Lui dit Nori  
 **"Elle n'est pas magicienne, mais c'est une femme. Les femmes sentent ces choses là."** Lui répondit Gandalf. **"Et je peux aussi sentir que l'endroit n'est pas sur... Thorin, il serait plus sage d'aller jusqu'à Fondcombe..."**  
 **"Il en est hors de question!"** Dit Thorin, un éclat de fureur dans les yeux.

S'en suivit une violente dispute entre Thorin et Gandalf. La compagnie entendit des éclats de voix. Le magicien passa brusquement devant Bilbo.

 **"Où allez-vous Gandalf?"** Demanda le hobbit  
 **"Rechercher la compagnie de la seule personne qui a vraiment la tête sur les épaules!"** Lui répondit le magicien  
 **"Et qui est-ce?"**  
 **"Moi, Maitre Saquet!"** Lui cria Gandalf sans se retourner.

Thorin ne s'en soucia pas.  
 **"Kili et Fili, allez surveiller les poneys. Bombur, prépare nous le repas"** Dit-il, toujours énervé.

Lorelin s'occupa du feu. Elle était songeuse. Elle savait que Gandalf avait raison et n'appréciait pas le manque de confiance du roi des nains. Lorsqu'enfin le bois s'embrasa, elle mit ses mains à réchauffer au-dessus du feu. Sa bague se mit à briller d'une lumière aveuglante. Elle l'a retira vivement puis observa son doigt, une expression de douleur sur le visage. Une fine trace de brulure entourait son annulaire. Elle s'accroupit prudemment devant la bague et la ramassa avec un bout de bois.

 **« Il paraît qu'il ne faut jamais enlever sa bague de mariage... »** lui dit Balin. Lorelin leva les yeux et lui sourit.

 **« Oh mais ce n'est pas une bague de mariage. C'était à mes parents. Enfin je crois... »** fit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

 **« C'est une très belle bague, mon enfant. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas été portée depuis longtemps… Il va falloir la dompter »** lui dit le vieux nain avec un clin d'oeil complice.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et prit l'anneau dans ses mains. Il était froid à présent et elle put le remettre à son doigt. **« La dompter... »** pensa t-elle

Fili et Kili, qui partaient surveiller les poney, entendirent la conversation.

 **« Tu as vu Kili ? Sa bague l'a brulé ! »** Dit le nain blond.

 **« Oui j'ai vu... »** répondit seulement Kili .

Ils disparurent dans les fourrés.

Pendant le repas, où Gloin racontait ses péripéties avec son fils Gimli, Bilbo alla apporter de la soupe aux frères qui surveillaient les chevaux.  
Lorelin discutait avec Balin des coutumes des nains lorsque Kili arriva, à bout de souffle:  
 **"... Bilbo... Il...des... TROLLS!"** Réussit il a articuler, les mains sur les genoux.  
Chacun bondit sur ses pieds. Ori avait l'air paniqué, il ne trouvait plus sa fronde.  
 **"À vos armes, VITE!"** Cria Thorin

Lorelin s'empara de ses dagues et suivit les autres en courant, guidés par Kili.

C'est là qu'elle vit des trolls pour la première fois. Des monstres immenses, à moitié aveugles. Leur corps gras était recouvert d'une peau épaisse, à l'aspect rugueux. Ils étaient particulièrement sales, et si Kili ne les avaient pas guidés, ils auraient probablement trouvé leur campement à l'odeur...

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque celui-ci fonça sur l'un deux. Il lui planta l'épée dans le pied, ce qui lui fit hurler de douleur. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'admirer le courage du brun que tout le monde en profita pour attaquer. Lorelin attaqua un des trolls. Ses coups, s'ils ne blessaient visiblement pas son ennemi, avaient le mérite de l'énerver.  
Elle esquivait avec agilité, bondissant comme un chat. Elle fit un saut périlleux en arrière, Mais il en profita pour l'attraper au vol.  
 **"Alors petit écureuil, tu pensais t'échapper?"** , dit le troll d'une voix aigue.  
Elle se débatit de toutes ses forces, en vain. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. C'est là qu'elle l'entendit:

 **"Lâche-là!"** Dit une voix  
La jeune brune et le troll se retournèrent en même temps, Lorelin gardant une main sur le nez du troll.

Kili

 **"Qu'est ce que tu as dis?"** Lui demanda le troll puant.  
 **"J'ai dis: lâche-là, abruti!"** Répondit le nain brun avec un regard furieux

Le troll lança la jeune hybride sur le nain, qui eut tout juste le temps de lâcher son épée pour rattraper la jeune femme.

 **"Ça va?"** Lui demanda t'il  
 **"Oui ça va, je n'avais pas besoin d'aide"** Lui répondit elle avec orgueil.

 **« Non tu as raison, tu avais l'air de très bien t'en sortir. Encore deux minutes et tu était réduite en bouillie. »** Répondit-il avec une moue moqueuse

 **« Et alors ? Je ne pense pas que ça t'aurai gêné »** Lui dit-elle avec mépris.

Il fronça les sourcils, récupéra son épée et attaqua le troll qui retenait Lorelin prisonnière quelques instants plus tôt, sans se retourner.

Soudain, un des trolls hurla:

 **"Lâchez tous vos armes, ou on en fait de la pâté!"**

Toute la compagnie s'arrêta net. Dans les mains des trolls, Bilbo regarda les nains, l'air désolé.  
Tout le monde lâcha son arme. C'est ainsi qu'ils furent mis en sac pour les uns, et ficelés au dessus du feu pour les autres.

 **"Pas le temps de les cuire! Le soleil va se lever ! On a qu'à les manger tout crus!"** Fit un des trolls.  
Ils discutaient de la façon dont ils allaient manger la compagnie! Les nains ficelés s'agitaient en criant.

 **"Attendez! Vous allez faire une énorme bêtise!"** Cria Bilbo, toujours à moitié dans un sac. Les trolls se figèrent.  
 **"De quoi?" "Qu'est ce que le cambrihobbit a dit?"** Cria un troll  
 **"Avec l'accompagnement. Je veux dire... Vous les avez sentis?... Il va vous falloir autre chose que de la sauge pour camoufler l'odeur..."** Dit le hobbit en se dandinant dans son sac.  
 **"Et qu'est ce que tu préconise?"** Dit un des trolls. Le cuisiner, visiblement.  
 **"Hé bien... Le secret pour cuisiner les nains, c'est..."** Commença Bilbo  
 **"Oui?" "Qu'est ce que c'est?"** Dirent les trolls, intéressés.  
 **"Oui oui je vais vous le dire! Le secret c'est... De... Les écorcher vifs!"** Dit tout à coup le hobbit

 **"De quoi?" "Mais il est malade?" "TRAITRE !"** criaient les nains. Lorelin haussa un sourcil **"A quoi il joue lui?"** Pensa telle. Elle se faisait toute petite dans son sac.

 **"Moi je dis que c'est rien que des bêtises"** dit un des trolls en saisissant Bombur **"il faut les manger crus, j'ai toujours fais comme ça!"**  
 **"Ah non pas celui-là il est infesté!"** Dit vivement Bilbon en secouant les mains  
 **"Infesté?"** Dit le troll en arrêtant son geste  
 **"Oui, il a plein de vers dans... Dans les boyaux"** répondit le hobbit  
Le troll repoussa le nain qui tomba durement au sol

 **"Mais qu'est ce qu'il dit!" "On a pas de vers!" "C'est toi l'infesté!"** Hurlaient les nains

Thorin donna un coup de pieds aux nains autour de lui, car il avait compris la stratégie du hobbit. Soudain, tous comprirent.

 **"J'ai des vers enoooooormes!" "Moi j'ai des vers gros comme mon bras!"** Criaient ils tour à tour.

 **"Taisez-vous! Tu vois pas qu'ils nous prennent pour des imbéciles?"** Dit un des trolls.  
 **"QUE L'AUBE VOUS SAISISSE TOUS!"** Dit une voix  
Ah! Gandalf! Lorelin soupira. Les voilà sauvés de ces ignobles créatures. Les trolls se changèrent en pierre à la vue du soleil. Des statues aussi hideuses que les vrais, l'odeur en moins.

Tous riaient en se dégageant des sacs.

 **"Ahaha! Bravo monsieur Saquet!"** Dit Fili.  
 **"Ah! Heu... Merci!"** Dit le hobbit avec un sourire timide. Ori se dressa devant les statues et faisait des grimaces.  
 **"S'ils craignent le soleil alors ils doit y avoir une grotte. Cherchons-là !"** dit Thorin.

Et il y avait bien une grotte. Une odeur de décomposition s'en dégageait. Lorelin n'y entra pas. Elle resta assise sur une pierre, devant l'entrée.  
 **"Gandalf, où étiez-vous?"** demanda t-elle au vieil homme lorsqu'il passa devant elle.  
 **"Voir un peu plus en avant"** répondit le magicien s'appuyant sur son bâton.  
 **"... Et... Qu'est ce qui vous a fait revenir?"** Lui demanda t'elle, levant un sourcil.  
 **"...un regard en arrière."** Lui répondit il avec un clin d'œil.  
Elle sourit devant la malice du magicien.

Lorsque les nains sortirent de la grotte, ils admiraient leur trouvailles. Des épées elfiques. Splendides, au passage. Fili s'approcha de Lorelin:

 **"Tiens, pour toi. Je l'ai trouvé dans la grotte. Il est trop fin pour Kili"** lui dit il  
Elle prit l'arc dans ses mains. C'était une merveille. En peuplier sculpté, avec des pierres de jade incrustées.  
 **"Merci Fili"** lui dit elle avec un grand sourire. Gandalf, resté aux côtés de la jeune hybride, sourit tendrement.

Soudain ils entendirent les feuilles bouger brusquement. Tout le monde se mît en garde.  
 **"Au voleur! Au feu! A l'assassin!"** Hurlait un homme étrange, sur un traîneau tiré par... Des lapins!  
 **"Ce n'est que Radagast le brun, tout va bien"** dit Gandalf en baissant son bâton. Tout le monde souffla de soulagement.

 **"Gandalf, il se passe des choses terribles! Je...je... Oh! Je l'avais sur la langue et il..."** Dit Radagast  
Il ouvrit la bouche. Gandalf en sortit un insecte **"phasme..."** Fit le magicien brun.  
Radagast reporta son attention subitement sur Lorelin. Il l'a fixa quelques instants. Elle était génée par l'insistance de l'homme. Tout la compagnie se tourna vers elle.

 **« Radagast, qu'y a t-il ? »** demanda soudainement Gandalf.

 **« Hum ? Oh ! Il se passe des choses terribles !... »** Commença le magicien en lâchant la jeune femme des yeux. Ils s'isolèrent finalement pour parler.

Elle regarda son arc et testa la résistance de la corde, les joues rosies par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. S'il y avait bien une chose que Lorelin n'aimait pas, c'était être le centre d'attention.

 **"Un bel arc"** lui dit une voix qu'elle commençait à connaître.  
Elle leva les yeux et vit Kili face à elle.  
 **"Oui, il est splendide"** lui répondit elle, un léger sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.  
 **"Même s'il a été forgé par des elfes..."** Dit il avec un air dégoûté.  
Son sourire s'effaça. Elle se pencha à nouveau sur l'arc et caressa le bois sculpté.

 **« C'est une manie de gâcher les bons moments chez toi ? »** Demanda t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il l'a regarda, hébété.

 **« Qu'est-ce-que j'ai encore dis ? J'essaye d'être gentil là ! »** Lui dit-il en levant les bras.

Elle se massa les tempes.

 **« Laisse tomber tu veux ? »** lui dit-elle.

Le nain tourna les talons et rejoignit son frère.

Soudain un cri de bête résonna dans la plaine. Tous se retournèrent.  
 **"Un loup?"** Fit Gloîn  
 **"Oh non... Ça... C'était un Warg!"** Fit Thorin  
Lorelin le regarda **"un Warg? Mais alors ça existe vraiment ?"** Pensa t'elle.  
Tout alla très vite. Elle vit sur le haut d'un rocher une bête énorme. Elle eut juste le temps de voir Kili bander son arc et planter une flèche dans la tête de sa cible.

 **"Des éclaireurs Wargs!"** Cria Ori  
 **"Vite fuyons!"** Dit Gandalf, qui était revenu, alerté par le cri.  
 **"Je vais les lancer à mes trousses"** dit fermement Radagast  
 **"Ce sont des Wargs de Gundabad! Ils vous rattraperont!"** Lui lança Gandalf, le visage sérieux.  
 **"Et ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel... Qu'ils essaient pour voir!"** Lui dit le magicien brun en montant sur son traîneau. Sa remarque aurait put faire sourire Lorelin si elle n'avait pas été témoin de la rapidité des lapins. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'admirer ces animaux extraordianires.

Toute la compagne partit en courant à travers la plaine. Ils devaient être discrets, au risque de se faire repérer. Lorelin suivait bien, et poussait parfois le hobbit, qui lui, peinait à tenir la cadence.

Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière un gros rocher. Dwalin, qui était devant la jeune femme, la rattrapa par le bras, et la poussa contre la roche. **"Trop d'élan"** pensa t'elle.  
Un Warg était monté sur le rocher et sentait l'air. Ils allaient être repérés. Thorin regarda son neveu. Le message dû passer car celui-ci s'empara de son arc. Soudain il s'écarta de la roche et tira. Il atteignit sa cible à l'épaule qui tomba dans un cri atroce. L'Orc qui le surmontait s'apprêtait à sonner à sa corne lorsque Dwalin l'acheva en lui tranchant la gorge avec sa hache. Lorelin eut un haut le coeur. Elle était vaillante, mais cette vision sanguinaire et la peur lui lacérait le ventre.

Ils reprirent leur course effrénée mais... Gandalf avait disparu, et ils étaient à présent repérés.  
 **"Où est Gandalf?"** Cria le jeune Ori  
 **"Il nous a abandonné"** répondit Bofur

 **« On est cernés ! »** Cria Nori

Les nains, ainsi que le hobbit et la jeune femme regardèrent autour d'eux, paniqués.  
 **"IL FAUT TENIR!"** Cria Thorin, dégainant son épée, prêt à vendre cher sa peau. **"KILI, TUE-LES!"**

Un warg attaqua Ori. Lorelin bondit au dessus de lui et lui planta ses lames dans son dos. La bête hurla. Elle en profita pour repasser devant pour lui planter sa dague dans le cœur de l'animal. **"Et d'un"** pensa t'elle. Le jeune nain la regarda avec gratitude. Dwalin tranchait des têtes, Fili transperçait la peau des monstres. La bataille faisait rage lorsque Balin entendit :

 **"Par ici, pauvres fous!"** Cria Gandalf derrière un rocher.  
Tous se précipitèrent dans le trou. Sauf Thorin, Kili et l'hybride, qui se battaient encore.

 **"KILI! LORELIN! FUYEZ!"** Hurla le roi.  
Une flèche se planta dans la tête du Warg que combattait Lou. Elle se retourna et vit Kili courir vers elle.  
 **"ALLER!"** Lui dit il .  
Ils sautèrent ensemble dans le trou et atterrirent quelques mètres plus bas.  
Elle poussa un petit cri en attérissant sur sa jambe.

 **"Ça va?"** Lui demanda Kili  
 **"Je crois oui"** répondit elle.  
Il sourit, heureux qu'elle ne se soit pas énervée,lui tendit sa main et l'aida à se relever. Il relâcha la main aussitôt.  
Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants. Un bruit les fit sursauter. Un bruit de corne. Tous se figèrent, tels des statues. Soudain un Orc tomba dans leur cachette, mort.  
Thorin arracha la flèche que la créature avait en les deux yeux.  
 **"Les elfes..."** Dit il en lançant la flèche avec dégoût. Les nains regardèrent en hauteur, anxieux.  
 **"Nous n'avons d'autre choix que d'avancer"** dit Gandalf en fixant Thorin.

Tous avancèrent silencieusement dans la galerie. L'espace était exigu, et Bombur devait rentrer le ventre à certains endroits.

 **"Je sais où cet endroit mène"** dit Thorin, brisant le silence.  
 **"Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix Thorin!"** Répondit Gandalf d'un ton sévère.  
 **"Les elfes ont trahis mon peuple! Ils nous ont abandonnés! Je ne leur fait pas confiance!"** Dit Thorin d'une voix forte  
 **"Thorin, la seule animosité est celle que vous avez amené avec vous! Le seigneur Elrond nous offrira un toit, des vivres et mieux! Des réponses!"**  
Dit Gandalf.  
Thorin dit encore quelque chose dans sa barbe, mais personne ne comprit...

Kili s'approcha de lui.  
 **"Je ne fais pas confiance aux elfes non plus. Nous pourrions très bien les éviter."** Dit il avec dégoût.

Lorelin se sentait blessée à chaque fois que ses compagnons parlaient des elfes. Elle était une semi elfe, et prenait les remarques aussi pour elle. Elle continua la route, songeuse et le regard triste.  
 **"Quelque chose ne va pas?"** Lui dit Fili  
 **"Oh non ça va... C'est juste que... Toi aussi tu détestes les elfes?"** Lui demanda t'elle, le regard plein d'espoir.  
Il lui ébouriffa la tête gentiment.  
 **"Je n'aime pas trop les elfes,non. Mais les semi elfes,ça passe encore"** lui dit il d'un ton taquin.  
Elle sourit un peu à sa plaisanterie. Elle savait bien que les nains commençaient à l'accepter. Enfin presque tous... Son regard se posa sur Kili. Il pouvait se montrer prévenant,peut-être même attentionné parfois. Mais l'instant d'après il était odieux et injuste.

Il était visiblement nerveux à l'idée de voir le seigneur Elrond. Soudain leur regards se croisèrent. Elle baissa les yeux. Il l'impressionnait ce nain...

...

:) Alors mes chers fanfictioners/euses, une petite review?

Des bisous!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir!

Voici le 4ème chapitre! J'ai un peu de temps en ce moment, alors j'en profite ;)

Grand chamboulement dans ce chapitre... Certaines réponses arrivent... D'autres restent en suspens. On s'éloigne un peu de l'histoire originale, mais la trame reste la même.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

A très bientôt!

Faeryline

 **Chapitre 4**

 **"Fondcombe! La dernière maison simple à l'ouest des Monts!"** S'écria Bilbo.

Lorelin n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était magnifique. L'endroit était à la fois majestueux, avec ses colonnes de marbre et ses gigantesques cascades, et calme. L'air sentait le lys et la lavande. Tous avancèrent sur un gigantesque pont très étroit. Bilbo, fasciné par la beauté des lieux, prenait garde à ne pas regarder en bas.

La compagnie fut accueillie par le seigneur des Elfes, Elrond. C'était un être grand et gracieux. Ses longs cheveux bruns laissaient apparaître de longues oreilles pointues. Fier et noble, il regarda Gandalf avec un sourire radieux.

 **"Mon ami, quelle joie de vous revoir!"** Dit-il d'une voix claire.  
 **"Elrond, mon ami, je partage cette joie"** dit Gandalf.

Ils discutèrent un moment en langage elfique, ce qui énervait visiblement Thorin. Puis ils se tournèrent vers Lorelin.

 **"Ma chère Lorelin, je suis honoré de vous rencontrer"** S'inclina Elrond.  
Les joues de Lou s'empourprèrent. Ils s'étaient dit des choses, mais elle ignorait quoi.  
 **"Je... Merci. Je suis également honorée de vous rencontrer"** dit elle en baissant la tête, un sourire poli aux lèvres.  
Elrond lui fit un grand sourire, dévoilant des dents d'une blancheur impeccable.  
 **"Vous êtes tous les bienvenus. Nous allons vous guider vers vos chambres. Le repas sera servi ensuite"** dit le seigneur Elfes en regardant les nains.

Ceux-ci n'étaient visiblement pas enchantés d'être là, et ne cachaient pas leur animosité.

Un elfe brun, splendide, s'approcha de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et tombaient parfaitement dans son dos. Il s'inclina.  
 **"Dame Lorelin, je me nomme Elladan. Veuillez me suivre jusqu'à votre chambre, je vous prie"** dit il en se relevant.  
 **"Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Elladan. Je vous suis"** dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Les nains se retournèrent, méfiants. Kili vint se mettre entre l'elfe et l'hybride, les bras croisés.  
 **"Où croyez-vous l'emmener, elfe?"** Dit-il, le regard noir.  
 **"Et bien je l'emmène dans ses quartiers, et..."**  
 **"Non non vous ne l'emmenez nul part!"** Le coupa Kili, furieux.  
Lorelin le regarda, ahurie.  
 **"Kili, je crois que nos hôtes veulent se montrer accueillants.** " Dit elle en le regardant fixement.  
Il se tourna vers elle.  
 **"Tu serais prête à suivre un elfe que tu ne connais pas?"** Lui dit-il, le regard inquisiteur.  
 **"J'ai bien suivi treize nains, un hobbit et un magicien..."** Répondit elle avec un demi sourire.

Elle laissa le jeune nain là. Il suivit l'elfe des yeux. Il se tourna enfin vers la compagnie. Les nains le regardaient.

 **"Quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis?** " Demanda t'il, en levant les mains.  
 **"Tu as eu raison. Cette fille est imprudente."** Dit Dwalin en roulant les R.  
 **"Il ne vous sert à rien d'être protecteur envers Lorelin. Elle n'est pas coutumière des usages des nains!"** Dit Gandalf en fixant Kili.  
 **"Et oui mon frère. Elle a seulement du penser que tu devenais fou!"** Rit Fili.

Balin s'avança vers Kili et posa une main sur son épaule.  
 **"Tu honores les nains en protégeant leurs femmes. Elles sont si peu nombreuses mon petit... Si peu nombreuses et si fragiles..."** Dit Balin en secouant la tête.  
 **"Aller ! dirigeons nous vers nos chambres. Je ne compte pas rester ici longtemps."** Dit Thorin en tournant les talons.

Lorelin entra dans sa chambre. Elle resta quelques instants bouche bée par la finesse de la décoration. Des miroirs aux murs reflétaient les cascades au dehors. Des tissus en lin clair aux fenêtres. Le plafond en bois sculpté représentait une scène mythique. Un lit immense trônait au centre, du linge fin posé au dessus.  
 **"Vous voici comme chez vous, ma Dame"** dit Elladan, en ouvrant les fenêtres.  
 **"Merci beaucoup"** répondit Lorelin avec un grand sourire.  
 **"Le repas sera servi dans une heure. N'hésitez pas à vous servir de la salle d'eau."** Fit l'elfe en indiquant une porte au fond de la chambre.  
Il se dirigea vers la sortie.  
 **"Ah j'oubliais! Les vêtements posés sur le lit sont pour vous. Une sorte de cadeau de bienvenue"** dit-il avec un sourire poli.  
 **"Je vous remercie, et remerciez celui qui les a confectionné"** répondit elle.

Le sourire de l'elfe s'etira , puis il sortit.

Elle n'osait toucher à rien, de peur de tout salir. Elle s'approcha du miroir et fit la moue. Son visage était crasseux et ses cheveux emmêlés.  
Elle détacha sa longue natte, et fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire.  
Elle ôta ses vêtements déchirés. Un grand bleu ornait sa jambe, souvenir de la chute après l'attaque des Warg. Elle se souvint que Kili avait été très prévenant avec elle. Elle ne comprenait jamais vraiment ses réactions. Elle retira sa bague et plongea avec bonheur dans son bain, restant un moment sans bouger. Lorsque ses muscles s'étaient bien détendus, elle se savonna et lava longuement ses cheveux.  
Elle sortit de l'eau et s'enroula dans une immense serviette.  
Elle découvrit les vêtements, pliés soigneusement. Une robe en soie sauvage et en dentelle. Elle était d'un bleu pastel, très tendre. Elle l'enfila, puis peigna ses cheveux. Ils avaient un peu poussés, lui arrivant à présent à la naissance de ses reins. Mais ils restaient ondulés, donc indomptables. Elle abandonna au bout d'un court moment.  
 **"Tant pis pour les cheveux, au moins ils sont propres"** dit elle pour elle même. Elle était heureuse ce soir là. Elle enfila la bague et l'observa quelques instants. Les flammes du diamant étaient plus intenses, mais le bijou était à peine tiède. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda sa main.  
 **"La dompter..."** Pensa t'elle.

Elle se leva et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre ses nouveaux amis.

En effet, ils étaient tous présents, et propres, ce qui est notable. Ils étaient installés autour d'une grande table. Seuls Gandalf et Thorin mangeaient avec le seigneur Elrond, à une table à part.  
Lorsque les nains la virent, tous y allait de leur compliment  
 **"Ma chère, tu es très en beauté"** lui dit Balin, le vieux sage de la compagnie.  
 **"Hé! J'avais presque oublié que tu étais une femme!"** Lui dit Bofur.  
Elle rougit en s'asseyant à côté de Ori. Dwalin et Kili ne lui adressèrent pas la parole. Ils étaient outrés de la façon dont elle pouvait se montrer imprudente.

Tous ne mangèrent pas à leur faim ce soir là. Les elfes ont un régime alimentaire très différent de celui des nains, et un certain Bombur avait quelques difficultés avec la salade.  
 **"Est-ce-qu'il y a de la purée?"** Demanda le jeune Ori.  
Lorelin rit aux éclats devant la détresse du jeune nain.  
Gandalf, depuis sa table, sourit en regardant la jeune femme.

Plus tard les nains décidèrent de marcher. Non pas pour digérer leur salade, mais pour visiter ce lieu incroyable Même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, ils trouvaient tous Fondcombe très majestueuse.

Lorelin s'échappa du groupe, au bout d'un moment. Elle avait eu sa dose de blagues sur l'arrière grand oncle du côté de la mère de la grande cousine de Bofur. Elle marcha un long moment du côté des remparts. La sérénité du lieu lui procurait un grand bonheur. Elle vit au loin une sorte de balcon en pierre, derrière la grande cascade.  
 **"La vue de la haut doit être incroyable"** pensa t'elle.  
Elle gravit par un petit sentier les quelques mètres qui la séparait du sommet. Soudain, elle entendit des voix. Des voix familières.  
Elle regarda discrètement par dessus le rocher derrière lequel elle s'était dissimulée.  
Thorin. Gandalf. Elrond.  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
 **"Mais que font ils a cette heure?"**

 **"Pour la jeune demoiselle, vous avez toute ma confiance Gandalf... Quant à la carte, ce sont des runes lunaires, déchiffrables uniquement par une lune de la même forme et** **de la même saison que le jour où elles furent tracées."** Dit Elrond.  
Thorin le regardait d'un air sérieux.

 **"Malheureusement, je ne peux les lire aujourdhui..."**  
Thorin baissa la tête, au bord du désespoir.  
 **"Mais je le pourrai demain",** continua l'elfe avec un regard rusé.  
Thorin releva la tête et, chose improbable, sourit à Elrond.

Lorelin voulut mieux entendre. Elle se pencha un peu sur le rocher mais son pied bouscula une petite pierre. Elle se figea, sans bruit.

 **"Lorelin, vous êtes là depuis bien 15 minutes, vous allez avoir des crampes mon enfant"** dit malicieusement Gandalf.

Elle sortit de sa cachette et se redressa, un peu honteuse d'avoir espionné ses amis.  
 **"Nous n'avons pas été tout à fait honnêtes avec vous..."** Poursuivit le magicien  
Elle le regarda avec curiosité.  
 **"Smaug détient la montagne et son trésor. Ça vous le savez. Mais nous devons récupérer l'Arkenstone. La pierre qui fera de Thorin le roi légitime. C'est pour cela que Bilbo** **est là. Il doit voler l'Arkenstone à Smaug."** Déclara t'il

Elle haussa les sourcils. Bilbo, un voleur? Elle avait du mal à imaginer le semi homme dérober quoi que ce soit. Elle se souvint de sa culpabilité lorsqu'il lui avait marché sur le pied une fois. Alors voler un gros diamant...

 **"Votre présence aussi n'est pas fortuite, Lorelin"** Dit soudainement le magicien.  
Lorelin retrouva un visage sérieux.  
 **"Les légendes disent que la dernière des hybrides est... Disons... Enfin..."** Commença le mage.  
Elle s'avança vers lui.  
 **"Que savez vous Gandalf? Je dois savoir!"** Lui dit elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.  
Il baissa les yeux quelques instants, songeur.  
 **"Et bien voilà. Vous ne seriez pas une hybride. La bague que vous portez me le confirme... Les elfes noirs vous ont abandonnés sur le lieu de leur crime."** Le magicien fit une pause pour voir la réaction de Lorelin. Celle-ci avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, le regard perdu.

 **"Votre mère avait fauté avec un nain et elle savait qu'il ne vous serait fait aucun mal si on vous trouvait."** Poursuivit Gandalf.

La jeune femme se figea quelques secondes et leva des yeux brillants vers l'homme gris.

 **"Non! Les elfes noirs sont des êtres abjects! Ils ont tué mon peuple! Et... C'est impossible vous entendez? IMPOSSIBLE!"** S'énerva t'elle.

Les nains et Bilbo, attirés par le bruit, arrivèrent sur ces mots. Ils se regardaient sans comprendre pourquoi leur amie était dans un tel état. Kili la fixa seulement, inquiet.

Lorelin s'agitait de plus en plus, ses points étaient tellement serrés que ses articulations blanchissaient, sa tête était basse.

 **"Calmez-vous, je vous en prie! Je me devais d'être honnête avec vous!"** Dit Gandalf, les mains levées.

Gandalf fut attiré par la lumière que dégageait la bague de la jeune femme. Une lumière rouge comme le sang. Les yeux du vieil homme s'agrandirent par l'effroi.

 **"Fuyez! Tous!"** Hurla Elrond.

Tous se mirent à l'abri, derrière le gros rocher, à droite de Lorelin. Seuls Elrond, Gandalf, Thorin, Dwalin et Kili restèrent face à elle.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers eux, ils étaient noirs comme la nuit, remplissant l'œil en entier. Ses cheveux étaient également noir comme l'ébène. Sa peau, en revanche était parfaitement blanche, presque translucide. On voyait quelques veines en transparence.  
Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux. Thorin se mît devant Kili, en protection.

 **"C'était donc vrai"** Murmura le seigneur Elrond.

Il regarda Gandalf. Celui-ci paraissait réellement effrayé par ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux.  
Soudain il avança vers la jeune femme en levant son bâton.

 **"Lorelin, je ne suis pas votre ennemi! Je vous ordonne de vous calmer!"** Lui cria t'il. Son bâton s'illumina, ce qui fit visiblement peur à Lorelin.

Celle-ci protégea son visage avec ses mains. Elle recula de quelques pas. Son regard se fit féroce. Elle fronça les sourcils.  
 **"Vous m'avez attiré ici pour me tuer alors? C'était ça votre plan?"** Hurla telle.  
Soudain sa bague émit un craquement sourd. Une flamme partit du doigt de Lorelin et vint se répandre dans son bras. Elle regarda les flammes rouges et bleues lui parcourir la peau, sans douleur. Un anneau de feu encercla le noir de ses yeux.

Elle se tourna vers le magicien, dans une colère noire.  
 **"Vous ne m'aurez pas!"** Lui dit elle en tendant son bras enflammé vers lui.

Kili voulut intervenir mais Thorin lui retint le bras. **"Nous ne pouvons rien faire!"** Lui cria t'il en l'entraînant à l'abris.

Gandalf leva son bâton. Une boule de feu jaillit de la main de Lorelin. Le magicien fït apparaïtre un bouclier magique. Le projectile explosa sur le sort de protection. L'explosion fit reculer Gandalf et le seigneur Elrond, qui leva les bras en protection.

Soudain la jeune femme tituba et baissa son bras enflammé. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains. Le magicien soupira. Elle le regarda  
 **"Ma tête..."** Fit elle d'une petite voix  
Elle essaya de s'asseoir mais elle tomba en arrière, inconsciente. La flamme s'évapora.

Le magicien attendit quelques secondes avant de s'approcher. Tous sortirent de leur cachette. Gandalf marcha prudemment vers Lorelin. Il s'accroupit devant elle. Il porta un doigt à sa gorge. Elle respirait encore.  
 **"Comment va t'elle?** " Demanda Elrond  
Gandalf resta concentré.  
 **"La boule de feu lui a demandé beaucoup d'énergie, comme je le prévoyait... Elle s'est évanouit."** Répondit le magicien en soulevant prudemment la jeune brune.

Tous approchèrent.  
 **"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?" "On a entendu crier!" "Mais qui est-ce?"** Disaient les nains.

 **"Voyons! laissez la respirer! Écartez vous!"** Cria Gandalf.  
 **"Je vous expliquerai tout demain, mais pour l'heure, allez vous coucher!"** Continua t'il.

Thorin partit le premier, suivit des autres. Seul Kili, Bilbo et Elrond restèrent.

 **"Que pouvons-nous faire Gandalf?"** Demanda le nain brun.  
Gandalf reporta son attention sur lui et lui sourit tendrement. Il posa une main sur son épaule en secouant la tête.  
 **"Pas grand chose, je le crains. Ceci devait arriver un jour, et je suis heureux que ça se soit bien terminé."** Lui dit il  
Kili ne comprenait rien. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en étudiant le vieil homme.

 **"Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça et aidez-moi plutôt à la ramener dans sa chambre!"** S'énerva le mage gris.

Kili souleva la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras.  
 **"Allez! Veillez sur elle. Elle souffrira beaucoup à son reveil. Mais elle est hors de danger. Et nous aussi."** Dit Gandalf en posant une main sur l'épaule de Kili.

Le nain descendit la dune de Pierre, traversa le palais et entra dans la chambre de Lorelin. Il ouvrit les draps et installa la jeune femme. Il tira un fauteuil et l'approcha du lit. Il s'assit et l'observa.

Elle était très différente. Plus... Dangereuse. Il passa sa main sur son visage. Il était brûlant. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et en ramena un linge mouillé qu'il plaça délicatement sur le front de Lorelin.

Il s'installa finalement au fond du fauteuil et fixa la jeune femme le reste de la nuit...

...

Tadaaaaaam! Alors vous vous y attendiez?

Une petite review?

Des bisous!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir!

Et... CINQUIEME CHAPITRE! On en apprends un peu (juste un peu...) plus sur le passé de Lorelin... J'essaye encore une fois de garder la trame, mais je m'éloigne un peu...

Bonne lecture!

Faeryline

Chapitre 5

Le soleil brillait depuis déjà 3 bonnes heures. Kili, qui avait veillé toute la nuit, dormait calmement, affalé sur le fauteuil. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur sa chevelure foncée.

Lorsque le soleil réchauffa la peau de son visage , Il ouvrit un œil et s'étira en baillant. Il regarda Lorelin en penchant la tête.

Ses cheveux et sa peau avaient reprit leurs couleurs naturels. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son front. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle était encore fiévreuse.

Il éloigna sa main tandis qu' elle bougeait et écarquilla les yeux..

 **"Hé! Lorelin! Tu m'entends?"** Dit le nain avec toute la douceur qui lui était possible.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent lentement, et , au grand soulagement de Kili, étaient redevenus bleus.

 **"Kili..."** Fit elle d'une petite voix.  
 **"Tout va bien"** dit il en approchant sa main. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis plaça une main sur la tête de Lorelin. Elle ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils.  
 **"Que... S'est-il... Passé?"** Demanda t'elle

Kili la regarda vivement.  
 **"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu n'étais plus toi-même je crois... C'est fini maintenant..."** dit il en se voulant rassurant.

Soudain, elle ouvrit de grands yeux.  
 **"Gandalf!"** Dit elle un peu plus fort  
 **"Chut! Il va bien. Il va venir te voir dans la matinée."** Dit Kili en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de la brune.  
Elle le regarda, apeurée. Des images lui revenaient. elle ferma les yeux très fort. Des images terribles. Elle brûlait. Des flammes la dévoraient.

Son bras... SON BRAS!

Kili ôta sa main.

Elle sortit son bras des draps en paniquant. Il était encore rouge et brûlant. Et douloureux. Une expression de terreur se dessina sur son visage.  
...ce n'était pas un cauchemar...

Elle fixa Kili, horrifiée.

 **"Va t'en d'ici!"** Cria telle soudainement. **"** **VA T'EN!"**

Kili recula au fond de son fauteuil. Il ne comprenait pas.  
 **"Mais... Pourquoi? Je ne te veux aucun mal!"** Lui dit il, les mains levées.

Elle le regarda intensément quelques instants. Elle prit de grandes inspirations pour calmer les battements de son coeur. Son regard se radoucit.  
 **"Désolée... Je... j'ai du mal à me contrôler..."** Lui dit elle, essouflée.  
 **"J'ai beaucoup de questions qui me trottent dans la tête. Je suis perdue, Kili"** lui confia t'elle, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Il baissa les mains. Il était vraiment inquiet pour elle. Soudain deux coups retentirent à la porte. Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête en même temps.

Gandalf n'attendit pas qu'on vienne lui ouvrir et entra dans la chambre.  
 **"Bonjour, ma chère!"** S'adressa t'il a Lorelin avec une pointe de stress dans la voix.

Le visage de la brune devint grave.  
 **"Gandalf, que s'est il passé?"** Lui demanda t'elle sans plus de cérémonie.  
Le vieil homme paraissait embarrassé. Ses sourcils broussailleux en avant, il commença, bien décidé à lui dire la vérité.

 **"Mon enfant, vous avez été abandonnée il y a 75 ans, par une mère aimante qui refusa de vous élever chez ceux de votre race, les elfes noirs."**

Il s'approcha du lit.  
 **"Elle était persuadée que vous valiez mieux que ces êtres sanguinaires, capables de brûler des villes entières sous la colère."** Dit il, attendant une réaction.

La jeune femme ne dit rien. Elle clignait des yeux à intervalle régulier. Il estima que son état était stable.  
Il poursuivit donc.  
 **"Elle est venue me trouver alors que je m'occupais d'affaires avec Radagast. Hem... Oui... C'est pour cela qu'il vous a regardé bizarrement... Hum."**  
Il s'arrêta quelques instants, songeur.

 **"Et Beorn?"** Demanda calmement Lorelin  
 **"Il n'est au courant de rien. J'ai décidé de vous confier à lui, en lui racontant un mensonge sur votre lignée."** Avoua t'il.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, l'air décidé cette fois.  
 **"Que voulez vous de moi? Pourquoi me dire tout ça?"** Demanda t'elle.

Il l'a fixa. Il était persuadé qu'elle pouvait tenir le choc.  
 **"Ma chère enfant, vous SEULE pouvez tuer Smaug..."** Dit il enfin, l'air désolé.

Kili, qui était dans son fauteuil, regarda le magicien.

 **"Vous laisseriez une femme seule combattre ce vers démoniaque?"** Dit-il sur un ton glacial  
Le magicien posa une main sur l'épaule du nain.  
 **"Avec de l'entraînement, cette femme pourrait éliminer une armée de 10 000 hommes à elle toute seule."** Répondit le vieil homme en levant un sourcil.

Lorelin baissa les yeux, une ride se dessina entre ses yeux. Elle devait d'abord digérer tout ça. Ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup.  
Sa vie n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Ses parents et ses ancêtres étaient des êtres abominables et assoiffés de sang ,et maintenant elle apprenait qu'elle seule pouvait battre un dragon gigantesque.

Elle ferma les yeux. Son mal de tête revenait. Elle se massa les tempes.

 **"Pour l'heure, vous devriez vous reposer."** Dit il d'une voix calme. Il fit une pause. Il questionna Kili du regard.  
 **"Ça va aller Gandalf"** dit le nain en hochant la tête.  
 **"Bien. Le seigneur Elrond m'a donné cette infusion pour votre migraine. Cela devrait vous soulager."** Dit la mage en déposant un flacon sur la table de nuit.

Lorelin leva les yeux vers lui, la mine toujours aussi dépitée.  
 **"Remerciez-le pour moi dans ce cas."** Dit elle d'une petite voix.

Il sortit finalement de la chambre, appuyé sur son bâton.

Kili se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et en rapporta une serviette humide.  
 **"Pour ton bras..."** Dit il en lui tendant.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire en appliquant le linge sur son bras meurtrît. La brûlure s'estompa immédiatement. Elle garda le sourire figé sur ses lèvres en posant sa tête sur son oreiller. Elle ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit qu'après de longues minutes.  
Kili la regardait, inquiet. Elle croisa son regard.

 **"Tu me prends pour un monstre, n'est ce pas?"** Lui dit elle en refermant les yeux.  
Il sourit à pleine dent.  
 **"Pas plus que d'habitude."** Répondit il.  
Elle sourit à son tour. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et but le contenu de la fiole d'Elrond.

Kili se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
 **"Hé! Tu vas revenir?"** Lui demanda t'elle  
 **"Tu peux déjà plus te passer de moi?"** Lui demanda t'il, taquin.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retomba lourdement sur le lit.  
 **"Rêve!"** Lui dit elle.

Il sortit en riant. Il revint la voir toutes les heures. Elle dormait toujours à poings fermés.  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil déclinait. Elle s'étira et ôta le linge de son bras qui était désormais sec.

Elle s'assit sur le lit prudemment. Sa tête ne tournait plus.  
 **"Efficace ce breuvage elfique"** pensa t'elle.

Elle retira les couvertures et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Elle enleva ses vêtements plein de sueur et prit une douche. Elle fit une grimace lorsqu'elle se savonna le bras. Des cloques apparaissaient à présent. Elle se rinça et s'essuya le corps.  
Elle s'habilla avec les vêtements de sa tenue légère. Lorsqu'elle enfila sa tunique, elle aperçut sa bague briller d'une étrange lueur.  
Elle approcha sa main de son visage. Le diamant était rouge clair. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait encore des questions à poser à Gandalf.

Elle quitta sa chambre et s'approcha de la salle à manger. Les nains étaient tous là, ainsi que Bilbo. Seuls Thorin et Gandalf étaient absents. Ils riaient et mangeaient salement, comme d'habitude. Certains chantaient, d'autres dansaient sur la table, au grand désespoir des elfes autour d'eux...

Elle s'approcha prudemment de la table, silencieusement. Lorsqu'ils la virent, le silence se fit. Elle s'assit à une place non occupée et regarda ses amis.  
 **"Heu... Je voulais m'excuser pour hier... J'espère que je n'ai fais de mal à personne."** Dit elle en baissant les yeux.

Dwalin, qui était d'habitude distant et froid à son égard, s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.  
 **"Nous avons tous eu peur pour toi, petite... J'espère que tu vas mieux?"** Demanda t'il, avec une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Elle leva des yeux humides vers lui.  
 **"Oui, je vais mieux. Merci."** Répondit elle.  
Il serra affectueusement son épaule avec sa grosse main de nain et retourna à sa place.

 **"Tu dois avoir faim! Tiens! On t'as gardé à manger!"** Dit Fili avec un grand sourire.

Elle regarda la nourriture: de la salade, des fruits et des légumes cuits à la vapeur. Le poisson et la viande avaient disparu.  
Elle se mît à rire.

 **"Merci Fili!"** Dit elle entre deux éclats de rire. C'est alors que Bombur sortit de son gros pull en laine un petit bout de jambon cru.  
 **"Tiens ma fille, je l'ai gardé pour toi!"** Dit il en lui lançant.

Elle le rattrapa et lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

Elle mangea de bon appétit pendant que les nains reprenaient leurs chants, leurs danses et leurs bêtises.

Elle mangea comme un ogre. Elle était affamée. Elle terminait sa compote lorsqu'arriverent Gandalf, Thorin et Elrond.

Ces derniers s'approchèrent de la tablée. Le prince resta interdit, sous le grand chêne centenaire.

 **"Chers amis, nous partons demain soir. Les runes ont été déchiffrées. Une énigme nous attend."** Dit le mage gris. Il dirigea son regard vers la brune.  
 **"Radagast viendra demain pour... et bien pour un entraînement particulier..."** Continua t'il, hésitant.

Lorelin le regarda, effrayée. Elle n'étais pas rétablie et avait toujours des questions à poser au magicien. Elle se sentit très mal à l'aise.  
 **"De quel entraînement s'agit il?"** , demanda t'elle en s'agitant sur sa chaise.  
 **"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais Radagast est quelqu'un de confiance. Il saura comment faire."** Répondit dit il

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, soucieuse. Que lui arrivait il? Le feu aurait dû la tuer... Pourtant, elle n'avait presque plus mal. Et de quel entraînement pouvait-il s'agir ?

Elle se leva. Sa tête lui tournait et elle voulait rejoindre sa chambre. Kili l'a regarda, puis se leva à son tour. Il s'approcha d'elle.

 **"Ça va aller"** lui dit elle sans le regarder. Il recula d'un pas et la laissa s'éloigner, seule.  
Il reporta son attention sur Gandalf, une expression sévère sur le visage.

 **"Ne me regardez pas comme ça, jeune nain. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous! Tout ce que je sais à été dit"** dit le magicien en tournant les talons. Thorin observait son jeune neveu.  
 **"Allons nous coucher, une longue journée nous attend demain."** Dit le roi déchu.

Kili regarda Lorelin au loin. Elle marchait lentement. Elle avait l'air perdue. Il fronça les sourcils.  
Les autres nains se tournèrent vers lui. Leurs visages étaient désolés.  
Tous se levèrent finalement et rejoignirent leur chambre respective.

...

Aller, je vous fais un peu languir je sais... Mais on savoure mieux quand tout n'est pas dévoilé n'Est-ce-pas?

Aller! Z'en dites quoi?

Des bisous!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour !

Ce chapitre est un ajout personnel et ne figure pas dans l'histoire originale... Mais il me semblait important qu'on en sache un peu plus sur cette bague mystérieuse! Je ne dévoile pas tout non plus hein... ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça motive! Je ne suis pas contre des propositions, je pourrai inclure certaines de vos idées!

Faeryline

 **Maumaud : Merci beaucoup pour ton adorable review ! Ca me touche énormément, j'ai vraiment le sentiment d'écrire pour quelqu'un au moins;) A très vite !**

 **Chapitre 6**

Kili avait mal dormi. Son sommeil agité lui avait laissé de grosses courbatures. Une grimace se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il étira ses bras endoloris.  
Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau qu'il partageait avec son frère.

Il ouvrit le robinet du lavabo en marbre et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Le nain ôta ensuite ses vêtements de nuit et prit une longue douche.  
Avant de quitter la chambre, Il regarda Fili qui dormait profondément dans le lit voisin et sourit.

 **"Pas étonnant que je dorme mal à côté de ce ronfleur..."** Pensa t'il.

Il avança vers la salle de réception, espérant y trouver ses amis, et éventuellement quelque chose à manger.

Seuls Thorin et Balin étaient présents.  
 **"Tant mieux, je n'aurai pas à parler avec des elfes"** pensa t'il.  
Il s'approcha. La conversation entre les deux hommes tournait autour de l'incident avec Lorelin.

 **"... Après tout, cette enfant n'a rien demandé!"** Disait Balin en haussant les épaules.  
 **"Gandalf est persuadé que c'est elle. Mais tu as raison, mon ami. Personne ne l'oblige a quoi que ce soit. Je lui parlerai."** Répondit Thorin.

Balin hocha la tête lorsqu'il vit Kili. Thorin s'approcha de lui et mît une main sur son épaule.  
 **"Kili, nous aurons besoin de toi aujourd'hui. Cela sera sûrement risqué... Tu as bien prit soin d'elle hier... Il faudra certainement recommencer..."** Dit Thorin en fixant son neveu.

Kili le regarda d'un air interrogateur.  
 **"Radagast est sur le point d'arriver. Nous en saurons plus.** " Dit sagement Balin.

Plus tard, lorsque toute la compagnie était réunie, attendant les ordres de leur chef, Lindir vint à leur rencontre.  
 **"Radagast le brun vient d'arriver"** dit il à l'assemblée.

Derrière lui, au loin, Lorelin discerna Gandalf discuter avec lui. Son cœur battit plus fort.  
Ils s'approchèrent finalement.  
 **"Mes amis, aujourd'hui, Radagast se joindra à nous pour l'entraînement"** dit Gandalf en regardant tour à tour chacun des nains. Son regard se figea sur la jeune femme.

Soudain, Radagast, qui était aux côtés de son confrère, s'approcha d'elle. Il l'a fixa quelques instants.  
 **"Ainsi c'est bien vous**." Dit l'homme  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui et ne dit rien.  
 **"Puis-je voir votre bague, mon enfant?** " Demanda t'il poliment.

Lorelin baissa les yeux vers ses doigts, ôta la bague et la tendit au magicien d'une main tremblante.  
 **"Non non, ma chère. Elle doit être à votre doigt."** Dit Radagast en secouant la tête.  
Lorelin fronça les sourcils et remit sa bague. Elle leva finalement sa main.  
 **"Oooooh! C'est incroyable..."** Dit il en reculant d'un pas.  
 **"Quoi donc?"** Demanda t'elle finalement.

Il resta quelques secondes hypnotisé par le bijou. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Il vit une ride entre les yeux de la jeune femme.

 **"Cette bague est un talisman. Chaque elfe noir en avait une qui lui était propre. Elle ne quittait jamais leur doigt. La légende dit qu'elle s'emplissait de toute la colère de leur porteur. Elle offrait des pouvoirs extraordinaires. Extraordinaires et terribles."** Dit il, le regard s'assombrissant.

Lorelin regarda le diamant. Il était encore rouge clair.  
 **"Cependant, vous avez grandi loin de la haine et de la mort. Et le plus important, vous n'êtes elfe noire qu'à moitié!"** Dit le mage avec tendresse. Il fit une pause.  
 **"J'ai quelques connaissances sur ce peuple de la nuit. Je peux vous aider à maîtriser cette énergie dévastatrice."** Continua t'il en posant une main sur l'épaule de la brune.

Elle continuait de fixer le bijou.  
 **"La dompter..."** Se souvint elle.

Elle serra les poings et ferma les yeux. Elle prit une grande inspiration et regarda finalement Radagast.  
 **"Très bien, c'est d'accord... Mais je ne veux blesser personne**." Dit elle, déterminée. **"Vous devrez faire en sorte de protéger la compagnie."**

Il ôta sa main et tourna la tête vers Gandalf. Celui ci regarda Lorelin avec fierté.  
 **"Nous vous entraînerons dans la plaine. Ainsi, nous serons éloignés du palais."** Dit le magicien gris.

Elle hocha la tête et regarda Radagast.  
 **"Une dernière chose. Si je deviens incontrôlable..."** Commença t'elle, la voix tremblante.  
 **"Cela n'arrivera pas. Vous serez assez forte."** Dit il

Elle baissa les yeux. Les deux magiciens s'éloignèrent finalement. Thorin, qui était face à elle tout le long de la conversation, s'adressa à elle.  
 **"Rien ne vous y oblige, Lorelin."** Dit il

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Puis, en gardant les yeux baissés

 **"J'ai réfléchis cette nuit."** Commença t'elle en levant un regard timide.  
 **"Je dois réparer les erreurs de mon peuple. Cette malédiction..."** Elle secoua la tête **"... Ou cette bénédiction est peut être la seule chose que je peux offrir en** **échange"** continua t'elle.

Thorin hocha la tête respectueusement.  
 **"Sache seulement que personne ne vous en voudras si vous décidiez de rentrer."** Dit il en posant une main sur la tête de la jeune femme.

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Lorelin.  
 **"Non, j'ai pris ma décision."** Dit elle  
 **"Bien"** dit simplement le prince d'Erebor en ôtant sa main.

Il s'éloigna de la table et se dirigea vers les magiciens qui discutaient entre eux.  
 **"Vous pouvez y aller"** dit il d'un ton froid.  
Radagast hocha la tête et fixa la jeune femme.  
 **"Nous vous attendrons à l'extérieur du palais dans une heure,Lorelin"** dit il en s'inclinant.

La brune le dévisagea et hocha également la tête en signe d'acceptation. Elle se leva finalement et quitta la table, l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, ouvrit la porte, la referma et resta immobile quelques instants.

 **"Aller, secoue toi!"** Se dit elle pour elle-même.

Elle ôta ses vêtements et opta pour une tenue plus résistante, en coton et en cuir.  
Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient trop longs à présent. Elle saisit une dague, prit ses cheveux à pleine main et les coupa d'un coup sec. Elle observa à nouveau son reflet. Sa chevelure dépassait à peine des épaules. Elle les attacha sommairement en queue de cheval. Des mèches folles virevoltaient autour de son visage.

 **"Elfe noire ou pas, n'oublie pas qui tu es"** se dit elle en se fixant dans les yeux.

Elle sortit finalement et se dirigea vers la sortie du palais. Elle ne croisa personne sur le chemin.

Gandalf et Radagast la virent approcher au loin. Ils étaient nerveux.  
 **"Si j'échoue..."** Commença le mage brun  
 **"Cela n'arrivera pas. J'ai confiance en elle."** Le coupa son confrère avec un geste de la main.

Lorsqu'elle fut en face d'eux, elle leva les bras.  
 **"Alors? Que comptez-vous faire?"** Dit elle, lasse.

Radagast s'approcha, hésitant. Lorsqu'il fut face à elle, il leva son bâton.

Les yeux des mages se révulsèrent. Lorelin fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Il récita des incantations magiques. En quelques secondes, une ombre noire sortit du bâton et s'approcha de la jeune brune.

Celle-ci regarda l'ombre venir vers elle, apeurée. Elle s'immobilisa. La fumée noire l'enveloppa toute entière tandis que le mage brun continuait de réciter des paroles inintelligibles.

Gandalf, qui assistait à la scène, serra son bâton de sorcier. Il savait qu'il devrait utiliser sa magie au cas où l'exercice tournerait mal.  
Le vent se mît à souffler fort dans la plaine, les arbres penchaient et quelques branches s'envolèrent. Gandalf porta une main à son visage pour se protéger des éléments déchaînés.

Soudain le nuage noir se dissipa. Radagast s'était tu. Les deux collègues plissèrent les yeux pour essayer de discerner Lorelin.

Dans le brouillard ambiant, ils la virent. Elle ne bougeait pas.

Elle paraissait calme...

Elle les fixaient...

De ses globes noirs...

 **"Lorelin? Tout va bien?"** Cria Gandalf, espérant que sa voix traverse le bruit du vent.  
Elle tourna la tête vers lui.  
 **"Oui je vous entends"** répondit elle seulement.  
 **"Comment vous sentez-vous?"** Demanda t'il

Elle regarda ses mains. Elles étaient blanches comme la neige.  
 **"Que m'arrive t'il?"** Dit elle sans répondre à la question

Gandalf s'approcha prudemment, estimant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

Le vent se calma un peu, et Radagast le rejoignit aussitôt.

 **"Votre bague a réagit au sort de Radagast. Les elfes noirs ont la capacités de se transformer en démons lorsqu'ils se sentent menacés... Ou... lorsqu'ils sont très énervés..."** Expliqua t'il.  
Elle se tourna vers lui.  
 **"Je suis un démon?"** Demanda t'elle, soudainement nerveuse.  
 **"Non! Non!"** Répondit Radagast en levant les mains.

Il lança un regard noir à Gandalf et se tourna vers Lorelin.  
 **"Vous êtes à moitié elfe noire, souvenez-vous! Vous pouvez contrôler cette part de vous!"** Continua le mage brun

Le vent s'était complètement dissipé. Le calme était revenu.  
 **"Et maintenant?"** Demanda t'elle après un temps.

Les deux magiciens se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Gandalf hocha la tête.  
 **"Maintenant, vous allez enfiler ses gants, ma chère. Vous n'êtes pas encore habituée au feu..."** Dit il en tendant un paire de gants elfique à la jeune femme.  
Elle les prit et les enfila. Elle remarqua qu'une légère incision avait été faite pour l'emplacement de la bague.

Les sorciers s'éloignèrent.  
 **"A présent, attaquez nous!"** Cria Gandalf du fond de la plaine  
Lorelin haussa les sourcils.  
 **"Je ne sais pas comment faire!"** Répondit elle en criant aussi

Personne ne répondit. Ils attendaient.  
Elle leva finalement sa main gantée et la pointa vers les sorciers.

Rien ne se passa durant quelques minutes. Soudain la bague grésilla. D'abord doucement puis plus fort.  
 **"Préparez-vous!"** Dit Gandalf à son collègue.  
Les deux compères levèrent leur bâton et formèrent un cercle protecteur autour d'eux.

De fines étincelles se formèrent au bout des doigts de l'elfe noire. Puis elles devinrent plus grosses, plus agitées. Le bruit d'un crépitement se fit entendre. Soudain, tout son bras s'enflamma dans un bruit sourd. L'instant d'après, une boule de feu jailli de sa paume, tout droit vers les magiciens.

 **"Mais qu'est-ce-que..."** Commença t'elle

 **"ATTENTION!"** Cria Radagast.  
La boule vint exploser contre le sort magique. Elle n'avait mis qu'une seconde à traverser la plaine.

Lorelin regarda son bras, les flammes avaient disparues, laissant place à une migraine terrible. Elle tomba à genoux, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Radagast couru vers elle. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.  
 **"Vous avez beaucoup puisé dans vos forces... Avec le temps, cela sera plus facile et moins douloureux"** dit il en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune elfe.

Elle respirait difficilement. Elle ferma les yeux pour arrêter sa nausée.  
Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, surveillée par ses deux amis.  
Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle allait mieux, elle ouvrit les yeux.

 **"Bienvenue parmi nous!"** Dit Gandalf avec un sourire. **"Vous êtes à nouveau vous-même...** " Continua t'il.

Elle ôta les gants et regarda sa main. Sa couleur était normale, légèrement rouge peut-être.  
Elle se leva doucement, avec le soutient du mage brun.  
Ils l'aidèrent à marcher jusqu'au palais.

Le reste de la compagnie avait regardé cet entraînement particulier depuis les remparts du palais.  
 **"Quelle torture..."** Dit Balin en secouant la tête.  
 **"Pauvre enfant..."** S'exclama Dwalin  
Kili, quant à lui, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la chambre de Lorelin.

Thorin le rattrapa et lui saisit le bras

 **« Tu as jusqu'à ce soir... Va et prend soin d'elle »** Dit il en le lachant

Kili hocha la tête et continua son chemin, les sourcils froncés.

... La suite au prochain épisode!

Des bisous


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour!

J'espère que le 6ème chapitre vous a plu! Dans celui-ci, il y a plus d'action...

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à ma dire ce que vous en pensez!

Faeryline

Chapitre 7

Lorsque le soleil déclina, Kili approcha une main du visage de Lorelin. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'elle dormait et la compagnie se préparait à quitter Fondcombe. Il glissa sa main sur la joue tiède de la brune.

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement. Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du nain. Elle le regarda.  
 **"On dirait que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi..."** Dit elle d'une petite voix.  
Il rit doucement.  
 **"Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour te surveiller..."** Répondit il, taquin.  
Elle sourit faiblement.

 **"Le soleil se couche... Ne devons partir. Comment te sens-tu?"** Lui demanda t'il.  
 **"Ça va aller. Aide moi a me lever"** dit elle en tendant les bras.  
Il prit sa main et tira doucement.  
Lorsqu'elle fut debout, elle fit quelques pas pour tester son équilibre. Elle n'avait plus mal à la tête. Le magicien disait vrai. C'était moins difficile.  
Kili sortit de la chambre après lui avoir dit de rassembler ses affaires et de rejoindre la compagnie devant la porte principale.

Elle s'autorisa une petite douche, s'habilla, ferma son sac et sortit rapidement de la chambre.

Le seigneur Elrond l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Elle sursauta.  
 **"Désolé de vous avoir effrayée, dame Lorelin... Je voulais vous dire adieu."** Dit gentiment l'elfe.  
 **"Merci pour tout, seigneur Elrond."** Dit elle en plaçant son sac dans son dos.  
 **"Tenez, gardez ceci, j'ai l'impression que vous en aurez besoin."** Dit il en lui rendant les gants elfiques.  
Elle les enfila et s'inclina.  
 **"Merci beaucoup** "

Il s'éloigna sans plus de cérémonie. Elle reprit sa course et retrouva ses amis devant la grande porte.

Ils étaient tous là. Bilbo était un peu en retrait. Il regardait le palais, tristement. Lorsqu'il vit Lorelin, un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.  
 **"Comment vous sentez-vous?"** Demanda t'il en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

Elle le regarda et répondit à son sourire.  
 **"Je vais bien, merci."** Dit elle.

Thorin, qui avait remarqué sa présence, donna le signal du départ.  
 **"Nous passerons par les montagnes pour gagner du temps"** expliqua t'il en ouvrant la marche.

Bilbo regarda une dernière fois Fondcombe. Lorelin posa une main sur son épaule.  
 **"Allons-y! Vous ne voudriez pas contrarier Thorin, n'est ce pas?"** Lui dit elle, complice.  
 **"Oh ça non!"** Répliqua le hobbit.

C'est en riant que les deux amis rejoignirent le reste de la compagnie. Gandalf était resté au palais, il devait régler des choses. Des choses concernant un nécromancien. Enfin, c'est ce que Lorelin crut entendre...

Il marchèrent de longues heures jusqu'au pied de la montagne. Le ciel était gris et menaçant.

Thorin, qui était en tête, marchait d'un pas décidé. Personne ne parlait, au risque de ralentir et de provoquer les remontrances du roi.

C'est donc lui qui commença l'ascension en premier. Il leva les yeux vers l'objectif. Le brouillard l'empêchait de voir, et l'irrégularité du sol l'obligea à fixer ses pieds de nouveau.

Une goutte l'atteint sur le front.

Puis deux.

Puis trois...

Quelques minutes plus tard, la compagnie était trempée jusqu'aux l'os, sous une pluie battante.  
Le sol devenait glissant, et une chute serait mortelle et tout le monde était concentré.  
Bilbo, qui se tenait devant Lorelin, paraissait apeuré. Il sursautait à chaque coup de tonnerre.

 **"ATTENTION!"** Hurla soudainement Thorin  
Kili ouvrit de grands yeux et s'accroupit, les mains sur la tête.  
Un énorme rocher s'écrasa à quelques mètres d'eux.

La panique gagna la compagnie. Tous regardèrent autour d'eux.  
 **"Ce n'est pas un orage! C'est un duel d'orage!"** Hurla Balin en pointant la montagne du doigt.

Kili regarda dans la direction indiquée par le vieux nain. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia.  
Deux montagnes se lançaient des rochers, dans un fracas assourdissant.  
 **"DES GÉANTS DE PIERRE!"** Poursuivit Balin

Thorin ordonna d'accélérer le pas, sans quoi ils seraient perdus. C'est là qu'ils se rendirent compte que la compagnie était scindée en deux.

Une partie se trouvait sur la jambe d'un géant. Ils étaient en danger. Lorelin et Fili étaient parmi eux. Ils regardèrent Thorin, Kili et Dwalin avec un regard d'adieu.

 **"SAUTEZ!"** Hurla Thorin. Mais la corniche était bien trop loin.  
Kili regarda son frère, ne sachant quoi faire. Son regard était désespéré lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de Lorelin.  
Le géant vint percuter la montagne avec une telle violence qu'elle fit trembler le sol.

 **"NOOOOON!"** Hurla Thorin en courant vers le lieu du drame.  
Kili le suivait, hors d'haleine.

Les rescapés étaient un peu hagards, étonnés d'être encore en vie. Thorin prit Fili dans ses bras. Puis ce dernier se tourna vers son frère et ils restèrent quelques instants front à front, les yeux fermés.  
Kili s'approcha finalement de Lorelin et l'aida à se relever.  
 **"Refais-moi encore une frayeur comme celle-là et c'est moi qui te tues, vu?"** Lui dit il d'un ton sévère.  
 **"Je suis contente de te revoir aussi"** lui répondit elle, sarcastique.

Ils trouvèrent une caverne au sec pour la nuit. Ils étaient frigorifiés et avaient eu leur dose de peur pour la journée. D'autant que le semi-homme avait failli tomber et n'avait été rattrapé que de justesse par Thorin.  
C'était une caverne sombre et humide, mais au moins ils évitaient l'orage.

Le roi déchu refusa que Bombur fasse un feu.  
 **"Pas ici"** dit il en secouant la main.

Lorelin était gelée. Elle n'avait mangé que du pain et de la viande séchée. Son moral était proche de zéro.

Kili s'approcha doucement et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, et finalement, penaud:  
 **"Écoute... Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je... j'ai eu peur. Je pensais pas ce que j'ai dis"** dit il en se tordant les mains.

Les excuses n'étaient pas son fort, et le nain prenait beaucoup sur lui pour ravaler sa fierté.

 **"C'est oublié"** répondit elle sans grande conviction.

Ils restèrent assis sans rien ajouter pendant de longues minutes.

 **"Allons nous coucher."** Dit Thorin **"Bofur, premier tour de garde"**

Ce dernier hocha la tête en silence et s'installa au bord de la caverne, emmitouflé dans sa cape.

Lorelin entendit un léger bruit plus tard. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Bilbo parler avec Bofur.

 **"... Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre! Vous n'avez pas de chez vous! Oh... Désolé..."** Fit la voix du hobbit  
 **"Non vous avez raison. Et c'est pour ça qu'on va se ba..."** Bofur fut interrompu par un craquement sourd.

Thorin, qui avait du tout entendre se leva d'un bond  
 **"DEBOUT! ALLER!** " Hurla t'il  
Tous se levèrent. Mais trop tard. De grandes fissures se formaient autour de la compagnie.  
Soudain le sol trembla et un trou gigantesque apparu. Tous glissèrent dans les profondeurs de la montagne.  
Lorelin se cogna fort contre plusieurs parois avant d'atterrir sur Bifur, le nain qui ne parle qu'en Khuzdul, la langue des nains.

Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal, en se plaignant.  
 **"Ouille!" "Mon dos..."**

 **"Qu'est ce que tu dis? Ma corne s'est écrasée j'entends plus rien!"**

Mais avant de réaliser où ils étaient tombés, des ombres s'approchèrent. Des ombres terrifiantes.  
 **"Debout! À vos armes !** " cria Thorin

Chacun repoussa l'ennemi. Des êtres affreux, difformes et dangereux.  
 **"Des Gobelins!"** Pensa Kili en tranchant la tête d'une créature.

Dwalin donnait des coups de tête, il n'avait pas la place pour sortir sa hache.  
Thorin dégaina Orcrist, son épée elfique trouvée dans la grotte des trolls. Lorelin prit ses dagues jumelles et blessa mortellement un gobelin à la gorge. Soudain, elle tourna la tête vers Kili. Il semblait chercher quelque chose et regardait en tout sens. Il croisa son regard et ouvrit de grands yeux. Il dégaina son arc et tira une flèche vers elle.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur. Un gobelin tomba sur son épaule, une flèche entre les deux yeux. Il tenait une épée rouillée à la main.

Kili courut vers elle en tuant un autre ennemi au passage avec la pointe de sa flèche, s'en servant comme d'une pique.  
 **"Ça va?"** Lui demanda t'il lorsqu'il fut face à elle.  
 **"Merci... Je ne l'avais pas vu..."** Répondit elle.  
 **"Reste près de moi, ok?** " Dit il en lui tournant le dos, en position défensive.

Elle hocha la tête et se promit intérieurement d'être plus attentive.

Soudain, une voix transperça le bruit de la bataille.  
 **"Qui ose pénétrer dans mon royaume? Des voleurs? Des assassins?"** Fit cette voix effrayante.

Les nains, en sous nombre, étaient vaincus. Les Gobelins les forcèrent à se rendre. Ils déposèrent les armes.

 **"Des nains, votre malfaisance, ainsi qu'un semi homme et une femelle."** Répondit un gobelin.

La compagnie vit alors ce qui devait être leur roi. Une créature immense, atrocement horrible et aussi grande que grosse. Des bourrelets striaient son ventre répugnant.  
Il se gratta le troisième menton, qui atteignait presque son nombril.

 **"Et qu'on font des nains sur ma montagne?"** Questionna t'il

Personne ne répondit.  
 **"Vous ne voulez pas répondre?"** S'énerva t'il  
 **"Mettez-les aux fers! Et qu'on apporte de quoi les faire parler..."** Continua t'il, une sourire sadique aux lèvres.

La compagnie fut enchaînée. Lorsqu'un gobelin saisit les poignets de Lorelin, elle s'écria  
 **"Si vous posez une main sur moi, vous le regretterez..."** Dit-elle, menaçante.  
Dwalin, qui se trouvait derrière elle, sourit un peu.  
 **"Laisse-le donc essayer..."** Dit il

Le gobelin aperçut sa bague. Ses yeux de mirent à briller. Il se jeta sur la jeune femme et tenta de lui arracher le doigt.

 **"Lache-moi!"** Hurla telle.  
Le gobelin grognait, devenant comme fou.  
Soudain, les iris des yeux de Lorelin s'assombrirent, puis inondèrent la totalité de ses yeux d'un noir profond. Sa peau devint très pale.

Le gobelin, trop obnubilé par la bague, ne vit pas cette transformation. La bague grésilla, les flammes du diamant devinrent plus rouge. Rouge comme le sang.

La créature fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux.  
 **"Trop tard..."** lui dit Lorelin d'un ton lugubre.

Elle se leva d'un bond et tendit le bras. Celui-ci s'embrasa immédiatement.  
Mais sa colère était trop grande. Elle leva l'autre bras, qui s'enflamma également.

Elle approcha ses paumes l'une en face de l'autre.  
Une énorme boule de feu y naquit.

Elle leva des yeux noirs, cerclés de flammes vers le gobelin qui s'était immobilisé. Elle vit de la terreur dans ses yeux. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle lui dit  
 **"Alors tu veux toujours ma bague?"** Demanda t'elle, ironique.

Le gobelin n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Elle tendit les bras d'un mouvement sec et lança sa boule d'énergie.  
Le ravisseur explosa littéralement, son corps ne pût résister.

Tout les Gobelins tournèrent la tête lorsqu'ils entendirent l'explosion.

Gandalf assista à la scène. Il était venu sauver ses amis quand il vit sa jeune protégée se transformer.  
Il décida de profiter de la diversion pour agir.

Il brandit son bâton. Une lumière aveuglante en émana.  
 **"À vos armes! Battez-vous!** " Hurla t'il en rejoignant la compagnie.

Lorelin était tombée à genoux. Elle ne s'habituera jamais au contre coup de ses transformations.  
Kili courut vers elle. Les Gobelins se rapprochaient d'elle, comptant bien venger l'un des leurs.

Le nain brun tranchait des têtes sur son passage. Lorsqu'il atteint la jeune femme, il s'accroupit devant elle.  
 **"Hé! Lève toi! Pas le temps de te reposer!"** Lui dit il

Elle leva faiblement les yeux vers lui. Ils avaient retrouvés leur couleur, mais elle était trop faible pour se lever, et encore moins pour courir.

Kili n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Il glissa un bras sous les jambes de la brune, et l'autre sous sa nuque.

 **"Qu'est ce que ..."**  
 **"On a pas le temps!"** La coupa t'il.

Il courut rejoindre la compagnie, qui se battait férocement. Fili le vit au loin, portant Lorelin, et incapable de se battre.

Il se précipita et protégea son petit frère.

Grâce à la ruse de Gandalf, ils coupèrent les cordes d'un pont et tuèrent plusieurs dizaine de Gobelins d'un coup. Ils progressaient bien mais furent rapidement pris au piège sur un pont. Le roi leur barrait le chemin.  
Gandalf s'avance vers lui avec un regard de défi.

 **"Alors, vous pensiez faire quoi?"** Ricana le roi.  
Le magicien fit tournoyer son épée avec une agilité surprenante.  
Le roi baissa les yeux. Une entaille profonde lui barrait le ventre.  
Ses yeux se révulsèrent.  
 **"Je crois que ça suffira..."** Furent ses derniers mots.

Il tomba lourdement du pont. Son poids fit s'écrouler le sol. Les nains ne purent rien faire et dévalèrent la pente.

Ils tombèrent dans les gravats, les uns sur les autres. Kili avait prit soin de mettre Lorelin sur lui afin d'amortir sa chute. Une de ses côtes était cassée. Il grimaça.  
Il l'a regarda. Elle était inconsciente. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter qu'il vit des centaines et des centaines de Gobelins courir vers eux.

 **"GANDALF!"** Hurla t'il.  
Ce dernier se leva d'un bond.  
 **"La lumière! La lumière du jour nous sauvera!"** Cria t'il a la compagnie.

Tous se levèrent et le suivirent. Le magicien courut le plus vite qu'il pût vers la sortie. Il se remerciait de l'avoir repérée avant de venir à la rescousse de ses amis.

Ils débouchèrent sur un grande prairie. Gandalf décida de courir encore quelques mètres, par sécurité.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, chacun reprit son souffle. Dwalin se reposait sur sa hache, Ori s'était carrément allongé dans l'herbe fraîche.

Kili s'approcha d'un arbre et posa délicatement Lorelin contre le tronc.  
Puis il porta sa main à son ventre en fermant les yeux.  
 **"C'est supportable** " pensa t'il, les sourcils froncés.

Il rouvrît les yeux et glissa une main sur la joue de Lorelin.  
Celle-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux.

 **"C'est finit"** lui dit il en caressant doucement sa joue tiède.

Elle referma les yeux, prise de vertiges.

Gandalf regardait au loin. Il paraissait inquiet. Soudain il vit des formes sombres s'agiter à l'horizon.  
 **"Debout! Les Orcs!"** Cria t'il.

Kili regarda Lorelin, paniqué.  
 **"Debout Lorelin!** " Dit il plus fort

Il tendit son bras vers elle et grimaça lorsqu'elle se releva. Elle remarqua se douleur et fronça les sourcils , le regard inquiet.

 **"Ça va, ça va"** dit il en secouant la tête. **"Aller on y va!"** Dit il en courant rejoindre ses amis, tenant toujours Lorelin par la main.

... La suite sera pour bientôt! :)

A très vite!

des bisous


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis super en retaaaaaaard! Mais voilà le 8ème chapitre! :)

 **Maumaud:** Merci merci merci beaucoup pour tes gentilles reviews! Je vais essayer de détailler plus à l'avenir :) C'est vrai que mon histoire ne colle pas totalement à l'histoire originale, mais ajouter un perso, ben, ça complique un peu (beaucoup) les choses ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Attention: je m'essaye aujourd'hui à l'écriture "point de vue de"... Ca vaut ce que ça vaut hein. Je suis pas pleinement satisfaite, c'est vraiment difficile... Si vous avez des conseils, je suis preneuse :)

Bisous et bonne lecture!

chapitre 8

Thorin courait derrière le magicien. Il se retourna brièvement pour voir leurs poursuivants.  
Les Orcs montaient d'affreux Wargs aux crocs acérés et ils approchaient dangereusement.  
Il reprit sa course effrénée.

Kili tenait toujours la main de Lorelin. Elle était épuisée par sa transformation, et l'attaque soudaine des Orcs ne lui avait laissé aucun répit. Il savait qu'ils étaient moins rapides que le reste de la compagnie.  
Fili vint à leurs côtés pour les soutenir, et se tint prêt à défendre son frère des attaques de l'ennemi.

La compagnie courait depuis déjà de longues minutes lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'une haute falaise. Il n'y avait aucune issue. La compagnie commença à paniquer. Gandalf regardait de partout en réfléchissant. Soudain il leva la tête.

 **"DANS LES ARBRES!"** Cria t'il  
 **"Tous dans les arbres!"** Répéta Thorin.

Les nains commencèrent à escalader les hauts sapins. Bombur avait des difficultés, mais il reçut l'aide de Balin, qui, malgré son grand âge, était plus agile.  
Lorelin grimpa lentement, aidée par Kili. Branche après branche, elle réussit à atteindre une hauteur assez élevée pour se tenir à distance des griffes des Wargs.  
Kili se tint derrière elle, l'entourant de ses bras. Elle était vraiment pale et ses lèvres étaient très blanches, il craignait qu'elle ne s'évanouisse encore.

Les Orcs arrivèrent aux pieds des arbres. Leur monture sautait pour atteindre la compagnie. Ils criaient, grognaient, certains avaient des sourires sadiques dessinés sur leur affreux visage déformé.

Un cri déchira la nuit. Un ordre. L'ordre d'un chef, exprimé en langue noire.

Thorin plissa les yeux pour percer le brouillard. Ce qu'il vit le terrifia.  
Azog le profanateur.  
Cet Orc pale avait juré de détruire la lignée des Durin. Sa lignée...

celui-ci cria quelques paroles inintelligibles. Ses sbires reculaient sur son passage.

Gandalf profita de ce temps pour enflammer des pommes de pin avec son bâton. Il en distribua à ses amis. Tout les nains, ainsi que Bilbo, lancèrent leur projectiles aux Orcs.

C'était efficace! Leur ennemi n'aimait pas le feu! Ils reculaient. Certains Wargs reçurent des pommes de pin en pleine tête et couinaient de douleur.  
Mais les arbres commencèrent à plier à cause du poids des nains. Ils devaient sauter d'arbre en arbre, ou ils tomberaient dans la gueule des Wargs affamés.

Kili prit Lorelin par la taille et sauta de toutes ses forces sur le sapin voisin. Ils atterrirent sur une branche. Sur la côte cassée... Un cri de douleur sortit de la bouche du brun. Lorelin ouvrit les yeux dans un ultime effort et soutint le nain pour ne pas qu'il tombe.  
Elle remercia du regard son frère qui vint les aider.  
 **"Aller, Kili! Accroche-toi!"** Lui dit il.

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre et s'agrippa à la branche. Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps, il le savait.

Lorsque toute la compagnie était nichée sur le dernier sapin encore debout, Thorin regarda autour de lui.  
Il vit ses amis, désespérés, tentant de se raccrocher tant bien que mal aux dernières branches.

C'est là qu'il prit sa décision. Il devait le faire. Pour son honneur et pour sa lignée royale.

Il se redressa et descendit de l'arbre, seul.

Azog le regarda et proféra un ordre. Les Orcs reculèrent.

Les deux ennemis se firent face. Thorin était beaucoup plus petit que l'Orc pale, mais pourtant, il dégageait un charisme incroyable.

Gandalf le regarda avec fierté et angoisse. Toute la compagnie le regarda, effarée par le courage de leur chef.

Thorin dégaina son épée et attaqua en premier. Son adversaire para tout ses coups. Il était plus fort. Lorsqu'il frappait, le prince volait sur plusieurs metres. Un sourire haineux apparut sur les lèvres explosées de l'Orc.  
Quand Thorin fut à terre pour la énième fois, à bout de force, Azog se tourna et ordonna quelque chose à l'un de ses subordonnés.

Un Orc plus chétif s'approcha de Thorin. Il leva son arme rudimentaire, prêt à trancher sa tête.

Il ne vit pas Bilbo qui courait vers lui. Personne ne le vit. C'est quand celui-ci bloqua sa lame qu'il se tourna vers le semi-homme.  
Mais il était trop tard, la petite épée du hobbit vint percer son ventre.

Il tomba sur le dos, mort.

Les nains, impressionnés par le courage de Bilbo, descendirent de leur arbre et se précipitèrent sur les Orcs. La rage se voyait sur leur visage.

Kili laissa Lorelin sur la branche, il savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas face à un ennemi aussi terrible dans son état.

Tous se battaient avec force lorsqu'un bruit terrible leur parvint aux oreilles. Un cri de bête.  
Ils levèrent les yeux et virent des aigles immenses fondre sur les Orcs. Ils étaient forts et l'ennemi ne faisaient pas le poids. Les oiseaux les attrapaient et les jetaient en l'air de toute leur force. Certains tombèrent de la falaise.

Lorsque le danger fut écarté et qu'Azog reculait, les oiseaux attrapèrent chacun un nain dans leur serre. Certains eurent crié lorsqu'ils se sentirent soulevé. Mais ils virent rapidement que les rapaces étaient leurs alliés.

Ils volèrent pendant de longues lieux.

Kili, sur le dos d'un aigle géant, cherchait son oncle. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était allongé sur le sol, inconscient.  
Soudain il le vit. Dans les serres d'un oiseau, bien protégé. Il pria pour qu'il soit encore vivant. Il remarqua Lorelin aussi, à quelques mètres de lui. Elle était allongée de tout son long sur le dos d'un aigle.

Lorsqu'enfin ils retrouvèrent la terre ferme, Gandalf salua le roi des aigles, un animal magnifique et majestueux. Ce dernier inclina la tête et s'envola, suivit par les autres.

Thorin et Lorelin avaient été déposés cote à cote. Gandalf se précipita vers eux. La jeune était seulement évanouie, mais le prince respirait difficilement. Il se pencha sur lui et récita des incantations.  
Les nains, qui s'étaient rapprochés, avaient les yeux humides. L'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages.

Soudain, Thorin prit une grande respiration. Tous soufflèrent de soulagement. Ils étaient tous en vie.  
Kili vint s'accroupir aux côtés de Lorelin. Il l'a souleva et la porta sur un lit de feuilles, tombées d'un grand chêne.

Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement.  
 **"Désolée... Je... voudrais être aussi... forte que... que toi..."** Dit elle difficilement.  
 **"Repose-toi..."** Lui dit il tendrement.  
Elle sourit et ferma les yeux.  
Il entendit une dispute derrière lui.

 **"Vous!"** Fit la voix de Thorin.  
Kili se retourna et vit son oncle, debout, les yeux pleins de colère, se diriger vers le hobbit.  
 **"Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit? Vous avez failli être tué! N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau? Que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les Terres Sauvages? Que vous n'aviez pas votre place parmi nous?"**

Kili fronça les sourcils. Thorin était injuste. Bilbo lui avait sauvé la vie, et son courage l'avait profondément impressionné.

 **"Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie!"** Continua t'il en prenant le semi homme dans ses bras.

Le jeune nain sourit. Son oncle l'étonnera toujours.

Ils étaient sécurité, et en plus, les aigles les avaient légèrement rapprochés de leur but.  
Thorin regarda finalement au loin. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.  
Au loin, on apercevait la Montagne Solitaire. Ils touchaient au but.

Balin leva un doigt vers le ciel

 **« Là ! Les corbeaux s'en retournent à la Montagne ! »** s'écria t-il

 **« Ca, mon ami, n'est pas un corbeau... Mais un grive »** dit Gandalf en posant une main sur l'épaule du vieux nain.

Kili regarda au loin. Il n'avait jamais vu cette montagne. On lui avait conté des histoires, des légendes à propos du trésor et du terrible dragon.

Le but paraissait si proche en cet instant.

Mais il fallait traverser la forêt noire auparavant.  
Thorin se tourna vers Lorelin, qui s'était assise.

 **"Ça sera bientôt à toi de jouer...** " Pensa t'il en la fixant du regard.  
Il s'adressa à son neveu.

 **"Comment va t'elle?"** Demanda t'il  
 **"Elle a besoin de repos, comme nous tous"** répondit Kili, le regard sombre. Sa blessure le faisait souffrir.

Thorin hocha la tête.

 **"Nous camperons ici ce soir!"** dit il d'une voix plus forte pour que toute la compagnie entende.

Cela faisait plus de 24h qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi. Ils avaient passé la nuit à combattre les Gobelins et la journée suivante à fuir les Orcs. La fatigue se lisait sur le visage des nains.

 _ **POINT DE VUE : LORELIN**_

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi inutile. Et honteuse. Si je ne m'étais pas transformée, j'aurai pu les aider.

Je baissa les yeux sur mes mains et retira doucement les gants elfiques.

Je suis soulagée de voir qu'elles ne sont pas brûlées. Et qu'elles ont retrouvé leur couleur normale. Ma tête tourne encore, mais le pire est passé je crois...

Kili passa devant moi.  
Il ramasse du bois pour le feu. Le vent soulève ses cheveux bruns. Il a une barbe de trois jours qui ne pousse pas, contrairement a la plupart des nains qui avaient de longues toisons. Il ne porte pas non plus de tresses.

Il est, disons, étonnant. Il dégage une grande force, mais aussi une étrange fragilité.  
Sa cote brisée doit le faire atrocement souffrir. Pourtant il ne laisse rien paraître.  
Mais comment fait-il? Ça doit être un truc de nain... Il doivent sûrement avoir des os renforcés... Ou un trop plein de calcium...

 **"Tout va bien?"** Me demanda t'il.  
Je me rendis compte que je le fixais depuis un moment. Mince...

 **"Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux. Tu as besoin d'aide?"** Lui répondis-je en me levant.  
Il doit vraiment me prendre pour une folle. Ou pire, pour un démon... Un démon qui s'enflamme quand on lui marche sur le pied...

Kili me regarda, avec un sourire en coin. Je rêve ou il se moque de moi?

 **"Je te fais rire?"** Lui demandais-je, un sourcil haussé.

Il reprit son expression normale immédiatement.  
 **"Non, non!... Tiens, viens m'aider!"** Me dit il.  
Il me tendit quelques bouts de bois. Je les pris et marcha jusqu'au camp. Je déposais le bois à côté du feu et m'assis sur une large pierre.

Gandalf sait faire de magnifique rond de fumée avec sa longue pipe. Ce soir, le spectacle est hypnotisant.  
Ohhhh! Un lapin de fumée! Je me demande s'il utilise sa magie...

Kili vint finalement s'assoir à côté de moi. Il me sourit gentiment. Je souris à mon tour et baissa la tête.

Le repas était excellent! Bombur est un vrai marmiton. Avec trois fois rien il prépare de merveilleuses choses.

Je posa mon écuelle, repue. Personne n'avait parlé pendant le repas. Tout le monde semblait épuisé, et affamé.

 **"Kili, premier tour de garde."** Dit Thorin avant que je me lève.  
Celui-ci hocha la tête en regardant son oncle.

Je décida d'aller me coucher. La journée a été longue, mes jambes ont du mal à soutenir mon corps.

Je me roula dans ma cape et ferma les yeux.

...je suis gelée. Il fait tellement froid! J'ai les dents qui claquent!  
J'essaye de ramener mes jambes contre moi mais cela ne change rien.

J'entends des pas qui approchent. Je sors un œil et vois Kili qui s'accroupit.

 **"Tiens"** dit il en posant sa cape en fourrure sur moi. **"Tu vas te transformer en glaçon"** dit il avec un demi sourire.  
Il glissa sa main sur ma joue.

Sa main est tiède et me réchauffe la joue. Pourtant, un frisson me parcourt le dos.

Je lui souris doucement.  
 **"Merci"** dis-je en tremblant.

Je le regarda s'éloigner vers son poste de garde.

Je suis un monstre. Un démon. Comment peut il prendre soin de moi?  
La pitié... Ça ne peut être que de la pitié...

Je m'endormais sur cette pensée, enfin réchauffée et entourée de l'odeur de Kili.

:))))))) Alors?

La suite arrivera très prochainement (si!si!)

Bisous!


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir!

Nouveau chapitre! Et il va y avoir de l'action... :)

 **Maumaud:** Merci merci merci! Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir! Tes reviews me boostent :)))) Bisous!

Chapitre 9

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

Lorelin ouvrit un œil. Elle entendait le bruit de conversations. Elle se redressa doucement et regarda autour d'elle.  
Tout le monde était levé. Sauf elle. Elle fit la moue, vexée.

 **"Aller, debout!"** Se dit elle.

Elle retira ses deux capes et s'approcha du camp. C'était l'heure du petit Dejeuner. Bilbo avait cuisiné des œufs d'oie sauvage.

Lorelin s'approcha de Kili et lui tendit sa cape en souriant.

 **"Bien dormi?"** Demanda t'il avec un sourire.  
 **"Oui, merci"** répondit dit elle en hochant la tête. **"De quoi parlez-vous?"**

 **"Thorin veut passer par la forêt noire. Le temps nous est compté et la forêt est un raccourci."** Expliqua t'il en désignant son oncle.  
 **"Ah, très bien"** dit Lorelin en baillant.

 **"Oui, sauf que cette forêt est maudite."** Poursuivit-il en penchant la tête.

Elle le regarda, interdite.

Thorin se tourna vers eux.  
 **"Aller rassembler vos affaires. Nous partons dans un heure."** Dit il sévèrement.

Lorelin rougit en baissant les yeux. Elle s'était levée tard et se sentait coupable de ralentir la compagnie.  
Elle se dirigea vers son sac. Elle avait repéré un point d'eau et voulait profiter de cette heure pour se débarrasser de la crasse et du sang incrustés sur sa peau.  
Elle s'éloigna des autres.

 **"Hé! Tu vas où?"** Lui dit Bofur  
Elle se retourna vivement, surprise par l'inquiétude du nain.

 **"Je... j'ai besoin d'un peu d'intimité"** répondit elle en rougissant.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. **« Ah les femmes... »** pensa t'il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lorelin arriva enfin a l'étang. Il était très petit, mais bien protégé et à l'abri des regards.

Elle ôta ses vêtements et entra dans l'eau.  
Un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Elle était gelée.

Elle se frotta la peau tant bien que mal et plongea la tête sous l'eau.  
 **"Vite! Vite! Dépêche toi!"** se dit elle en claquant des dents.

Elle sortit et s'enroula dans sa cape. Elle entendit un craquement dans la forêt. Elle se retourna en serrant sa serviette de fortune contre elle.

 **"Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait! Ça fait 15 minutes qu'elle est partie!"** Grognait Kili.

Lorsqu'il la vit il se figea pendant une demi seconde et se retourna, les joues brûlantes.

 **"Ohhhh désolé! Je savais pas! Enfin j'avais pas compris ça! Enfin... Bon ...Laisse tomber."** Dit il en partant par où il était venu.

Lorelin souffla. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Elle remerciait le ciel qu'il ne soit pas arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle s'habilla avec la cape autour d'elle, au cas où un autre nain vienne à sa recherche.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard au camp. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et collaient à sa tunique. Ses joues étaient roses.

Elle mît ses vêtements sales dans son sac, le souleva et l'installa dans son dos. Elle saisit son arc et le plaça en travers de ses épaules. Ses dagues, quant à elles, se croisaient sur ses omoplates.

Elle rejoignit le reste de la compagnie. Thorin parlait avec Gandalf.

 **"... Les elfes de la forêt noire sont plus dangereux... Ils vous faudra être extrêmement prudents.** " Dit le magicien.

 **"Alors c'est sur. Vous ne venez pas."** Dit Thorin

 **"J'ai malheureusement d'autres affaires qui m'attendent. Un mal est à l'œuvre, non loin d'ici. Et je dois en trouver la cause."** Répondit Gandalf.

Lorelin vit Bilbo baisser la tête. Une larme perlait au coin de son œil. Elle fronça les sourcils devant la peine de son ami.

La nouvelle l'effraya cependant plus que la tristesse du semi homme. Sans Gandalf, ils étaient plus exposés au danger. Elle seule avait des pouvoirs désormais. Des pouvoirs qu'elle ne contrôlait que difficilement, et qui l'affaiblissaient lorsqu'elle les utilisaient.

Thorin regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde était présent, et prêt.

 **"Bien alors nous partons."** Dit il en se redressant.

La compagnie dit au revoir au magicien. Celui-ci s'adressa particulièrement à Lorelin.

 **"Ma chère, ayez confiance en votre pouvoir. Mais ne vous transformez pas devant les elfes. Ils haïssent les elfes noirs. Ils vous tueront sans hésitation."** Dit il d'un ton grave.

Elle hocha la tête et regarda sa bague. Les flammes étaient encore rouge vif. Elle tremblait un peu.

 **"Tout ira bien** " lui dit il en souriant. **"Au revoir Lorelin"**

 **"Au revoir"** répondit dit elle tristement.

Elle rejoignit la compagnie en courant. Ils descendaient la colline pour arriver enfin à l'orée du bois.  
Kili l'a vit arriver avec ses cheveux au vent et détourna le regard. Il était encore mal à l'aise. Il l'avait vue presque nue, et il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever cette image de la tête. Il rougit un peu et secoua la tête.

La compagnie s'arrêta quelques secondes devant l'entrée de la forêt. Elle avait quelque chose d'angoissant. Les arbres étaient noirs, comme morts. Aucun bruit ne s'en échappait, mis à part le son du vent lugubre.  
Thorin y pénétra en premier sans rien dire, suivit finalement par les autres.

Après quelques heures à marcher, ils firent une courte pause.  
Ils étaient très essoufflés. L'air était suffocant, comme vidé d'oxygène.

 **"J'ai la tête qui tourne!"** Se plaint Ori.  
 **"On est sur qu'on va au bon endroit?"** Demanda Gloîn

 **"Gandalf a dit de ne jamais quitter le sentier"** déclara Thorin. **"Aller, on y va"**

Tous se levèrent péniblement.  
Lorelin, étonnamment, ne ressentait aucune gène. Elle était au contraire en pleine forme grâce à sa nuit de sommeil.

 **"Mais comment fais-tu pour être aussi à l'aise dans cette maudite forêt?"** Lui demanda Fili, à bout de souffle.  
 **"Je sais pas. Mais vous avez des têtes à faire peur.**.." Répondit elle.

Kili, qui était derrière, s'épongea le front avec sa manche. Il fronça les sourcils.

Quelques nains commençaient à se chamailler. Le ton montait à mesure qu'il s'enfonçaient dans la forêt.

 **"Oh! Une blague à tabac!"** S'écria Bofur en se penchant. **"Mais alors ça veut dire qu'il y a des nains dans cette forêt!"**

 **"C'est la tienne, idiot!"** S'énerva Bilbo.

Fili trébucha sur une racine et manqua de tomber. Bombur, qui était tombé dans l'eau empoisonnée quelques heures plus tôt regarda autour de lui, perdu.

Bofur saisit le hobbit par le col.  
 **"Répète un peu pour voir!"** Le menaça t'il.

 **"Mais n'y a t'il pas de fin dans cette forêt!"** Cria Thorin.

 **"CHUT! TAISEZ-VOUS!"** Hurla Lorelin.  
Tous se figèrent. Bofur lâcha le semi homme et se tourna vers elle.

Lorelin avait un doigt en l'air. Elle s'immobilisa.  
 **"Vous entendez pas comme un bruit de chuchotement?"** Demanda t'elle, les yeux inquiets, en fixant tour à tour chacun des nains.

Tous se turent et écoutèrent.  
Soudain ils virent Lorelin chuter et glisser sur le sol. Elle hurla.

 **"LORELIN!"** cria Kili

 **"Des araignées géantes!"** Cria Thorin.  
Kili ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il courut pour aider la jeune femme en dégainant son arc. Il essayait de viser la créature, mais sa vue était troublée par le maléfice de la forêt. Il ne voulait pas tirer sur elle par accident. Aussi courait il aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

C'est là qu'il chuta à son tour. Il alla s'écraser dans la mousse, les mains en avant. Une énorme patte velue lui avait barré le passage. Avant de pouvoir se relever, l'animal monstrueux fondit sur lui et le piqua à l'épaule. Il se leva rapidement et fixa l'araignée.  
Son bras s'engourdit et sa tête se mît à tourner. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol, inconscient.

…...

Lorelin ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête tournait beaucoup.  
 **"Mais... Qu'est-ce-qu..."** Dit elle pour elle même.  
Elle s'agita un peu. Elle était enroulée dans du fil collant...

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en réalisant où elle était. Le nid des araignées! Elle allait être mangée vivante!  
Elle essaya de tourner la tête, paniquée. Elle vit des cocons. Une dizaine environ. Les nains et Bilbo.

 **"Mes dagues!"** Pensa t'elle subitement. Elle essaya d'atteindre ses lames mais le cocon était très serré.  
 **"Impossible!"** Paniqua t'elle

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit. Un bruit ignoble. Une araignée apparut devant elle. Elle ne pût crier, tant sa peur était grande.

L'araignée ouvrit la gueule devant elle, montrant deux crocs monstrueux.  
Lorelin ferma les yeux très fort. C'était la fin.

Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit de nouveau elle vit la bête figée. Une lame sortait de son thorax. Elle s'écroula et tomba du nid. Bilbo apparut aussitôt. Comme par magie.  
 **"Dard! C'est bien comme nom! Dard!"** Dit il fièrement.

Il leva son épée et coupa le cocon de Lorelin, qui vint s'écraser plus bas. Soudain, tout les cocons lui tombèrent dessus, certains plus lourds que d'autres. Mais le fil de soie était une excellente protection.

Bilbo les aida à sortir de leur prison collante. Les nains le remerciaient en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Le bruit dut alerter les autres araignées car plusieurs d'entre elles arrivèrent. Tout le monde dégaina son arme.  
Thorin brandit Orcrist, Fili avait deux épées énormes, Dwalin leva sa hache. Kili et Lorelin bandèrent leur arc.

Les bêtes foncèrent sur eux. Elles avaient une force terrible. Quand l'une d'entre elles était tuée, des dizaines d'autres arrivaient.

Une araignée arriva trop vite sur Kili et le fit tomber. Il lâcha son arc et dégaina son épée. L'araignée le désarma aussitôt. Le nain n'avait pas tout ses esprits dans cette forêt et ses gestes étaient plus lents.

 **"KILI!"** Cria Fili. Il se battait déjà contre deux araignées et ne pouvait pas aider son frère en danger.  
Lorelin tourna vivement la tête et courut vers le brun.

Elle sauta sur le dos de l'araignée et planta une dague dans son thorax. La bête émit un grognement sourd. La jeune elfe fit un bond impressionnant pour revenir devant la bête et lui planter son autre dague dans sa tête.

Celle-ci tomba lourdement au sol. Lorelin ramassa ses armes et se tourna vers Kili. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle tendit la main.

 **"On est quittes maintenant"** lui dit elle en l'aidant à se relever.

Elle se tourna et courut vers ses amis pour les aider, sachant qu'elle était la seule à avoir les idées claires.

Kili récupéra son épée et son arc, l'air penaud. Elle venait de lui sauver la vie et bizarrement, il n'aimait pas ça. C'était à lui de prendre soin d'elle. Ça avait toujours été ainsi.

Il se tourna et fixa une araignée qui arrivait.  
 **"Toi, tu vas avoir très très mal"** grogna t il dans sa barbe, comptant bien passer ses nerfs sur sa victime.

Le combat faisait rage. La compagnie se battait férocement. Mais les araignées étaient très nombreuses.  
Un bruit de corne parvint à leurs oreilles. Soudain, un elfe blond glissa le long d'un fil et tua trois araignées en quelques secondes. Les nains se regardèrent. Ils étaient déjà occupés par les araignées et ne pouvaient combattre sur plusieurs fronts à la fois.

Les elfes encerclèrent la compagnie, après avoir tué les araignées restantes. Ils bandèrent leurs arcs.  
L'un d'eux s'adressa a Thorin.

 **"Je pourrais te tuer, nain, n'en doute pas. Et avec grand plaisir."** Dit froidement l'elfe blond.

Tous lâchèrent leurs armes. Thorin abandonna Orcrist. Fili se fit fouiller par elfe extrêmement grand. Il trouva plusieurs dagues, des marteaux, des épées et un couteau de guerre.

Une elfe rousse s'approcha de Lorelin et tendit la main. Cette dernière donna son arc et ses dagues, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

 **"Vous êtes différentes des autres"** lui dit l'elfe d'une voix cristalline.  
Lorelin leva les yeux vers elle.

 **"Oui..."** Commença Lorelin.

Kili, qui se tenait non loin d'elle, la regarda avec de gros yeux.  
 **"Non, ne dis rien où il te tueront!** " Pensa t'il très fort.

 **"...Je suis une femme. Donc oui... Je suis différente. Et croyez-moi, c'est pas facile tout les jours..."** Poursuis Lorelin, avec un sourire moqueur.  
L'elfe rousse sourit un peu.

Les elfes emmenèrent la compagnie vers un grand palais, au plus profond de la forêt.

 **"Thorin!"** Chuchota Bofur **"où est passé Bilbo?!"**

Le roi des nains regarda autour de lui. Le hobbit avait disparu. Peut-être restait il un espoir...

...

La compagnie, maintenant prisonnière, pénétra dans un immense palais à l'aspect sauvage. Le bâtiment faisait corps avec la forêt. Ils furent conduits dans un dédale de couloirs ouverts sur de grandes salles pour être finalement enfermés dans des cachots. Ils étaient prisonniers et séparés les uns des autres. L'elfe rousse enferma Lorelin dans sa cellule.

 **"Moi aussi je suis différente des autres"** lui dit elle en poursuivant leur conversation inachevée.  
Elles se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux. La jeune brune entra finalement d'elle même dans la pièce humide, sans prononcer un seul mot. Puis elle se tourna vers la rousse.  
 **"Oui. vous aussi vous êtes une femme..."** Ironisa Lorelin une fois enfermée.

Comprenant que sa prisonnière n'en dirai pas plus, l'elfe tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir. Elle s'approcha des barreaux et chercha ses amis. Elle vit Fili en train de donner une dernière arme à son geôlier, et Kili, qui insultait les elfes en Khuzdul.

Il l'a vit finalement. Son regard se fit plus tendre. Elle pinça ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Peut-être seraient ils séparés pendant un long moment.

Plus tard, on vint chercher Thorin. Celui-ci redressa la tête et suivit les deux gardes. Les nains autour insultaient les elfes. Lorelin essayait de rester calme. Elle connaissait les effets de la colère sur elle.

Thorin revint quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Son regard était sombre.

 **"Alors? Vous avez conclu un marché?"** Lui demanda Balin.  
 **"Je ne passe pas de marché avec des TRAÎTRES!"** Cria t'il. Sa voix résonna longtemps.  
 **"Alors nous sommes perdus..."** Fit le vieux nain.

 **"Non! Vous n'êtes pas perdus!"**  
Bilbo! Il agitait un trousseau de clé devant lui.

 **"Bilbo!" "C'est Bilbo!" "Il est venu nous libérer!"** Criaient les nains, heureux.

 **"Chut! Taisez-vous! Les gardes ne sont pas loin!"** Dit vivement le hobbit

Il ouvrit toutes les cellules en vitesse. Tout le monde était ravi de le voir et chacun le complimentait.  
 **"Bravo! Maitre cambrioleur!** " Lui dit Dwalin.  
 **"Heu... Merci!"** Répondit timidement le semi homme.  
Lorelin se précipita hors de sa cellule. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et sursauta. La jeune femme se retourna vivement. Elle sourit à Kili. Elle posa une main sur celle du nain.  
 **"Tu vas bien?"** lui demanda t'il  
Elle hocha la tête. Les nains commencèrent à se diriger vers l'escalier par lequel ils étaient arrivés.

 **"Vite! Non, pas par là! Suivez-moi!"** Dit il en agitant les bras.

Bilbo les guida jusqu'à la cave à vin. Deux elfes dormaient sur une table dans un coin, visiblement ivres.  
Ils marchèrent sur la pointe des pieds.  
Le hobbit s'approcha doucement d'une rangée de tonneau.

 **"Aller! Vite!"** Chuchota t'il  
Les nains le regardèrent avec de gros yeux.  
 **"Il veux qu'on rentre la dedans?" "Il est devenu fou?"** Dirent-ils.

Bilbo regarda Thorin d'un air suppliant.  
 **"Faites moi confiance!"** Dit il  
Le roi regarda gravement son ami.

 **"Faites ce qu'il dit!"** Ordonna t'il finalement.

Chacun entra dans un tonneau, avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Bombur se sentait très à l'étroit et Bofur dû l'aider à entrer dedans. Quand ils furent tous installés, le silence se fit.

Ils entendirent finalement un grincement. Puis ils se sentirent basculer, et rouler, rouler, rouler, de plus en plus vite! Et ils chutèrent dans le vide.

PLOUUUUUF! Firent les tonneaux en tombant dans l'eau.  
Les nains rirent, heureux.  
Lorsque Bilbo les eut rejoint, la compagnie se laissa porter par le courant.

 **"Bravo, Maitre Sacquet!** " Dit Thorin  
Ce dernier secoua la main, les compliments le gênaient.

La rivière était longue et les nains ne savaient pas ce qui les attendaient au bout. Ils virent au loin une grille, surveillée par deux gardes elfes. Ceux ci abaissèrent le levier lorsqu'ils virent la compagnie en fuite.

Mais à peine la grille fut-elle tombée qu'une flèche transperça l'abdomen d'un elfe. Une flèche d'Orc. Les nains s'agiterent.  
 **"Des Orcs!"** Cria Thorin

L'ennemi arriva rapidement. Les nains étaient désarmés et luttaient avec leur poings. Fili récupéra une épée rouillée sur un cadavre et se défendit ainsi que ses amis.

Kili leva les yeux. Il fallait lever la grille, sans quoi ils étaient perdus.  
Il se précipita hors de son tonneau et courut sur la corniche.  
Il assomma quelques Orcs au passage.  
 **"Kili!"** Hurla Lorelin.  
Il se retourna et vit un énorme Orc le viser avec son arc. Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la flèche qui vint percer sa jambe. Il s'effondra.  
 **"Non!** " Hurlèrent Thorin et Fili.

Lorelin tendit un main vers le nain blessé. Le voir ainsi pourrait la tuer de douleur  
Elle regarda l'Orc responsable. Elle serra les poings. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle sentait la fièvre monter. Le feu parcourait ses veines. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et de haine. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Les nains s'éloignèrent d'elle.. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches de la jeune femme lors d'une de ses transformations.

L'Orc la regarda en souriant. Un sourire sadique.  
 **"Ça te fait rire?"** Lui dit elled'une voix sombre.

Elle sortit de son tonneau et courut se placer devant Kili. D'autres Orcs arrivaient sur lui et il était sans défense. Il l'a regarda.  
 **"Va t'en d'ici!"** Lui dit il **"tu vas... Te faire... Tuer!"**

 **"Qu'ils viennent..."** Lui répondit elle en le regardant. Il vit ses yeux... Il ne s'habituerai jamais de la voir transformée. Elle était plus dangereuse, plus sombre. Il ne sut pas si c'était à cause de la douleur, mais il l'a trouva incroyablement belle en cet instant.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la colère et la haine. L'Orc banda son arc et la visa.

Les bras de Lorelin s'enflammerent. Le cercle de feu de ses yeux se fit plus grand, recouvrant presque l'intégralité de ses iris. L'Orc ouvrit de grands yeux, pétrifié.  
Elle puisa encore de l'énergie et leva les mains au ciel.

 **"Ça, c'est pour Kili!** " Hurla telle en propulsant une boule de feu gigantesque. Son corps se cambra.  
Un mur de flammes apparut devant les nains. Ils mirent tous leur bras devant leur visage. Un bruit d'explosion leur perça les tympans. Après quelques secondes, Thorin baissa les bras et regarda autour de lui. Il ouvrit grand la bouche. Tout les Orcs s'étaient évaporés. Il n'y avait aucun corps, seulement des cendres qui parsemaient l'herbe de la prairie, au delà de la rivière. De la fumée remontait vers le ciel.

Kili profita de l'occasion pour ouvrir la grille. En grimaçant de douleur, il s'aida de sa jambe valide et appuya de tout son poids sur le levier. La grille se releva lentement. Les nains passèrent, silencieux.

Le nain brun s'effondra au sol en se recroquevillant. Lorelin était tombée, elle aussi. Ils étaient cote à cote. Il lui prit la main.  
 **"Aller! Réveille toi!"** Cria t'il. Les yeux clos, la jeune femme était inconsciente. Sa puissance grandissait, mais les répercussions étaient terribles pour sa santé.

Fili sauta de son tonneau et alla aider son frère. Il prit Lorelin sur son épaule, forçant Kili à lui lâcher la main. Puis le blond se tourna vers son frère.

 **"C'est bon, ça va aller!"** Lui répondit le brun sèchement. Il se leva péniblement et sauta dans un tonneau, ce qui cassa net la flèche toujours plantée dans sa jambe. Il se mordit fort la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de hurler.

.

.

.

La suite très prochainement!

Bisous

Faeryline


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour!

Bon j'ai repris un bon rythme d'écriture... J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance ^^ Voici le 10ème!

J'espère qu'il vous plaire :)

A très vite!

.

.

.

.

...Chapitre 10...

.

.

.

La compagnie dévala la rivière rapidement. Quelques Orcs les attaquaient encore mais étaient aisément maîtrisés. Les nains se battaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, le courant était fort mais ils étaient agiles et puissants dans leurs attaques.  
Fili partageait son tonneau avec Lorelin. Elle était toujours inconsciente. Il l'a défendait des Orcs avec une grande habilité. Après avoir coupé la tête d'un ennemi, il chercha son frère. Il le vit plus loin se défendre contre un ignoble Orc armé d'une hache rouillée.

Il attrapa le tonneau de Kili, juste après la défaite de son ennemi, tombé à l'eau. Il lût de la douleur sur son visage.

 **"Ça va mon frère?"** Demanda le nain blond, très inquiet.  
 **"Oui ça va** " gémit Kili en grimaçant. **"Comment va t'elle?"** Demanda t'il aussitôt.

Fili se pencha sur la jeune femme et posa délicatement une main sur son front.

 **"Hé! Tu fais quoi?"** S'énerva le brun  
 **"Elle va bien! Elle est juste sonnée"** répondit Fili en enlevant sa main.

Il regarda soudain Kili dans les yeux et ce qu'il y vit le fit sourire.  
 **"Quoi?"** Râla Kili  
 **"Tu es jaloux?** " Lui demanda t-il en penchant la tête.

Kili détourna les yeux. Il souffrait atrocement, sa respiration était saccadée. Il fronça les sourcils.

 **"Aller! Avance au lieu de dire n'importe quoi!"**

Fili sourit pour lui même. Il suivit le groupe et retrouva un air grave. Le blessure de Kili était sérieuse, il devait trouver un guérisseur rapidement.

La compagnie s'arrêta finalement près d'un îlot. Il faisait très froid et tous sortirent leur épaisses capes pour se protéger du vent glacial.

Kili sortit de son tonneau et boita jusqu'à son frère, qui portait Lorelin vers un endroit plus sec.

 **"Je te la laisse, ta princesse"** lui dit Fili après l'avoir posée. Kili lui donna un gros coup de coude dans les cotes au passage, ce qui le fit râler.

Le brun sortit sa cape et couvrit la jeune femme avec. Elle reprenait conscience.  
Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, redevenus bleus.

 **"Kili..."** Dit elle d'une petite voix en tendant les bras. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra faiblement.  
Ce dernier resta quelques instants immobile, les bras le long du corps. Puis lentement il ferma les yeux et glissa ses mains dans son dos.

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes.

 **"Comment te sens-tu?"** Demanda t'il doucement.  
Elle ne répondit pas. Ses épaules se soulevèrent.

 **"Hé! Tu pleures?"**  
Il frotta doucement le dos de la brune.

 **"Mais pas du tout.."** Répondit elle d'une toute petite voix brisée.

Il resserra son étreinte. Il espérait qu'elle durerait pour toujours. Il oublia sa jambe meurtrie et referma les yeux.

 **"... C'est parce-que j'ai eu peur... Tellement peur... J'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué..."** Dit elle finalement entre deux sanglots.

Elle avait conscience de craquer devant lui. Le fardeau qu'elle portait était lourd. Sa vie avait été changée en quelques semaines. Elle croyait être une personne banale, vivant sa petite vie paisible avec Beorn. Elle avait ensuite pensé qu'elle était une rescapée d'une race hybride. Elle apprit finalement qu'elle faisait partie d'un peuple sanguinaire et violent. Sa vie n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge. Et tout à coup, elle avait cru le perdre, Lui, ce nain au mauvais caractère. Lui, qui prenait soin d'elle.

Il ôta ses mains et recula doucement. Il l'a regarda avec tendresse. Ses yeux étaient rouges à causes des larmes et elle était encore très pale.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains de nain et sourit.  
 **"Et ben tu vois, je suis toujours là! "** lui dit il gentiment en faisant glisser son pouce le long de la mâchoire de Lorelin pour essuyer ses larmes.

Elle hocha la tête en le regardant. Il relâcha son visage tout en la regardant.

 **"Tu es blessé?** " Lui demanda t'elle, inquiète.  
 **"C'est rien. Une petite égratignure de rien du tout"** dit le brun en se voulant rassurant.

Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda sa jambe. Elle vit du sang sur son pantalon. Il lui releva le menton.

 **"Je te dis que c'est rien"** fit il

Elle le regarda intensément. Il haussa un sourcil. Soudain elle fit passer son sac devant elle et en sortit sa tunique légère.

 **"Désolée Beorn"** pensa t'elle en y arrachant une longue bande de tissu. Kili comprit alors qu'elle fabriquait un bandage de fortune.

Il voulut protester mais elle mît sa main devant sa bouche.

 **"Aucune négociation"** lui dit elle sérieusement.

Il se laissa donc faire, connaissant maintenant suffisamment bien Lorelin pour savoir que la conversation était close.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Il répondit à son sourire.

 **"Si tu le dis aux autres..."** Commença t'il, se montrant faussement menaçant.  
 **"Oui, oui, je sais, tu leur diras que j'ai pleuré comme une fillette"** termina t'elle en secouant la tête.

Elle tendit la main et aida le nain à se lever. Il grimaça légèrement. Ils marchèrent en direction de la compagnie.

.

.

.

 **"Très bien alors: Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloîn, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Fili, Kili, Lorelin, Dwalin, Bilbo et Thorin"** compta Balin. **"Nous sommes au compl..."**  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une flèche lui passait par dessus la tête.

Tous se retournèrent d'un coup. Kili leva une pierre, qui était prêt de lui.

 **"Faites ça ... Et vous êtes morts."** Lança l'homme face à eux.  
L'archer était sérieux. Le regard sombre, il tenait son arc, corde bandée, en direction de la compagnie.

Balin leva les mains.

 **"Euh ... Excusez-moi."** Commença t-il **." Votre bateau, là ... Il ne serait pas à louer par hasard ?"**

L'homme baissa sa garde et regarda les nains. Ils étaient désarmés et avaient l'air épuisés. Il haussa les sourcils.

.

.

.

 **"Vous voulez traverser Lacville?"** Demanda t'il plus tard en s'approchant de son bateau.

Les nains lui avaient donné leurs tonneaux , il devait à présent les charger sur son bateau de pêcheur.

Balin le regarda, l'air grave.  
 **"Oui"**  
 **"Qui êtes-vous?"** Demanda t'il au vieux nain  
 **"Nous ne sommes que des marchands, nous voulons rejoindre les nôtres"** menti Balin.

Bard, de son nom, regarda les tonneaux.

 **"Des marchands... Je sais d'où proviennent ces tonneaux... Votre visite chez le roi Thranduil s'est mal terminée."** Dit il, septique.

 **"Écoutez"** insista le nain à la barbe blanche. **"Comment fait on alors pour entrer dans la ville?"**

 **"Il vous faut un des papiers en règle... Ou un contrebandier..."** Dit Bard en le fixant.

 **"Que nous paierons le double, évidemment"** dit il, complice.

Thorin sourit à cette dernière remarque.  
 **"Bravo, mon ami"** pensa t'il en regardant Balin.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le bateau. Lorelin discutait avec Bilbo sur la façon dont il avait détourné l'attention des elfes. Elle riait de bon cœur, le hobbit était un fin conteur.

 **"ils étaient complétement ivres! Un des gardes marchait comme ça"** dit le hobbit en imitant l'ivresse.

Kili l'a regardait du coin de l'œil. Ses cheveux volaient au vent et son sourire réussirait à faire fondre la glace qui était autour d'eux. Il secoua la tête.

 **"Comment vas-tu"** lui demanda Thorin en s'approchant.  
 **"Ça va, je ne sens presque plus rien"** mentit il  
 **"Et Lorelin? Elle nous a tous impressionné avec les Orcs. Cette demoiselle est épatante."** Poursuivit son oncle en portant son regard sur la jeune femme.  
 **"Oui, elle l'est."**  
Kili baissa la tête et fixa son bandage. Thorin s'éloigna.

 **"Épatante. Oui... Et toi mon vieux... Tu es quoi? Blessé? Incapable de la protéger?"** Se dit-il en serrant les poings. Il regarda finalement l'eau, perdu dans ses pensées.

 **"Allez tous dans les tonneaux!"** dit soudainement Bard. **"Dépêchez-vous!"**  
Les nains se regardèrent et obéirent.

Quelques instants plus tard, des kilos et des kilos de poisson leur tombèrent sur la tête. Lorelin crut vomir. L'odeur était épouvantable.

Elle crut entendre deux hommes parler quelques temps après, ou se disputer elle n'étais pas sûre.

 **"C'est bon vous pouvez sortir"** dit finalement Bard et basculant les tonneaux.

Enfin de l'air pur! Lorelin s'éloigna le plus possible des poissons.

 **"Suivez-moi!"** Dit il

La compagnie découvrit une ville étonnante. Sur les flots, elle était constituée de maisons en bois simple et un peu sale. Les gens qui habitaient ici devaient être sans le sou.  
D'ailleurs leur visage étaient mornes et triste. Les hommes les regardaient passer, n'exprimant aucune expression.

Bard leur interdit de passer par la porte d'entrée. Sa maison était surveillée et il valait mieux se montrer rusé.  
C'est ainsi que la compagnie entra par les toilettes. Lorelin fit un grimace.

 **"Entre ça et les poissons... Je ne sais pas lequel est le pire."** Pensa t'elle en se hissant dans la maison.

Bard leur présenta ses filles, Sigfrid et Tilda. Ainsi que son fils, Bain.  
Tous les saluèrent chaudement. Sauf Thorin qui regardait par la fenêtre.

 **"Quand je pense qu'on se fait des politesses alors qu'on a un royaume à récupérer!"** S'énerva t'il en se levant.

Les nains le regardèrent passer.

 **"Vous le récupèrerez demain"** dit vivement Bard. **"Ce soir, vous pourrez vous reposer ici"** continua t'il.

Lorelin s'approcha de Sigfrid.  
 **"Jeune demoiselle, avez vous une salle de bain?"** Demanda t'elle d'une voix claire.  
L'enfant la pria de la suivre et l'emmena dans une pièce minuscule. Lorelin l'a remercia chaleureusement.

Elle ferma la porte et ôta ses vêtements empestant le poisson. Elle grimpa dans la bassine et fit couler de l'eau sur sa tête. Elle sourit en voyant du savon. Grand luxe.  
Elle se savonna longuement, prenant même le temps de nettoyer ses ongles. Elle regarda sa bague. Sa teinte était rouge foncé.

Elle sortit après de longues minutes, profitant au maximum de ces instants où tout était calme. Elle se sécha et remit des habits propres, prêtés par la jeune enfant.  
 **"C'était à maman..."** Lui avait elle dit en baissant les yeux.

C'était des habits d'Homme, ils étaient trop grands pour elle. Elle retroussa ses manches et fit un ourlet sommaire à son pantalon.  
Elle se dirigea finalement vers le salon.

 **"Nous devons agir cette nuit! Sinon il sera trop tard!"** Disait fortement Thorin lorsque Lorelin entra dans la pièce. Ils étaient tous attablés. Les fillettes servaient à manger.

 **"Thorin, nous avons encore du temps avant le jour de Durin"** dit Dwalin avec son fort accent.  
 **"La nuit tombe. Il faut vous reposer."** Dit Bard.

 **"Il a raison, mon ami"** dit finalement Balin.  
Lorelin s'assit en bout de table en silence.

 **"Bien. Comme vous voudrez. Mais tenez-vous prêt demain à l'aube"** termina le roi en se levant. Il rejoignit le bord de la fenêtre. Il y resta toute la soirée, boudeur.

Lorelin mangea quelques pommes de terre et du poisson et se leva pour laver son assiette, puis se dirigea vers Bard.

 **"Où dormons-nous?"** Demanda t'elle  
 **"Dans la pièce d'à côté. Vous ne devriez pas avoir froid"** répondit il en levant les yeux vers elle.  
 **"Merci"**  
Elle marcha en traînant des pieds.

Des matelas avaient été jetés sur le sol. Elle attrapa une couverture sur une étagère et s'allongea sur le côté en se couvrant. La température était glaciale.  
 **"Essayait il de faire de l'humour?"** Se dit elle en se souvenant des dernières paroles de Bard.

Les autres l'a rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, dans un bruit terrible.

 **"Dwalin, attention où tu mets les pieds!"**

 **"Mais tu me tire sur la barbe!"**

 **"Oui et ben toi tu prends toute la place!"** Criaient ils.

Lorelin se leva sur ses coudes, amusée. Elle sourit en voyant ses amis se chamailler.

Kili s'approcha d'elle.

 **"Pas trop froid?"** Lui demanda t'il avec un sourire en coin.  
Elle hocha doucement la tête en souriant.  
 **"J'en étais sur"** dit il, complice.

 **"Je peux?"** Dit il, hésitant, en désignant sa paillasse de la tête. **"Il n'y a plus de matelas libre..."** continua t'il en haussant les épaules.

Elle avança sur le matelas de façon à se retrouver au bord. Kili s'allongea en faisant attention à sa jambe blessée, déplia sa couverture et se couvrît, ainsi que Lorelin.

 **"Ça va mieux?"** Lui demanda t'il quelques instants plus tard.

Elle secoua la tête sans dire un mot. Le sourire du nain s'agrandit. Il l'a trouvait adorable et fragile quand elle avait ce genre de comportement.  
Il se rapprocha doucement et passa délicatement son bras par dessus elle. Des mèches de cheveux lui chatouillaient les joues.

Un sourire s'etira sur les lèvres de Lorelin. Elle était dos à lui et sentait sa respiration dans son cou.  
Elle se réchauffait doucement.

En tremblant, mais pas de froid, elle glissa sa main dans celle du nain. Elle dessina des ronds sur sa paume pendant de longues minutes. Lorsqu'elle arrêta, au bord de l'endormissement, le nain se mît à son tour à glisser son pouce sur la peau de Lorelin.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Personne ne vit ses iris s'assombrir. Ni même sa peau prendre une teinte très pale... Il faisait trop sombre dans la pièce... Elle referma les yeux et sourit.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, emmêlés et heureux.

.

.

.

.

Un commentaire? Une remarque? Vous avez apprécié?

Bisous

Faeryline


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour!

Le site fonctionnait mal hier... J'ai n'ai donc pas pu publier... Mais voici un chapitre tout chaud aujourd'hui!

En espérant qu'il vous plaira! :)

.

Maumaud: Merci encore beaucoup pour ton adorable message! J'écris souvent en pensant à toi :) Un bisou entre Lorelin et Kili? La question est: Est-ce-qu'ils ont besoin de ça? L'avenir nous le diras ^^ Gros bisous et encore merci!

Lizzia0901: Merci beaucoup! Oui Lorelin est forte et fragile à la fois... Comme les deux faces de sa personnalité... :) Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise :) Bises et bonne lecture !

.

.

.

... Chapitre 11...

.

.

.

Au petit matin, Lorelin fut réveillée par une grande dispute. Des cris provenaient du salon. Elle voulait se lever pour voir ce qui se passait mais elle était prisonnière du bras de Kili.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Les yeux clos, il dormait encore profondément. Elle replaça une mèche folle et glissa une main sur la joue du nain. Elle était brûlante et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.  
Lorelin fronça les sourcils et ouvrit de grands yeux.

 **"Il a de la fièvre!"** Pensa t'elle, terrifiée.

Sa réflexion fut de courte durée.

Soit la plaie était infectée, soit la flèche était empoisonnée.

 **"Kili...** " Lui dit elle doucement en caressant sa joue.  
Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux.  
 **"Tu es brûlant...** " Lui dit-elle **"je vais chercher Oin!"**

Le nain n'eut pas la force de répondre. Elle se leva après avoir reculé le bras du brun et courut jusqu'au soigneur.

 **"Oin! Oin! Mais où est-il? Où sont-ils parti?!"** Criait elle dans toute la maison.

Bain s'approcha d'elle, l'air embêté.  
 **"J'ai pas pu les retenir... Ils sont allés à l'armurerie..."** Dit il, penaud.  
 **"Quoi? Mais ils sont fous! Ils sont aussi discrets que des éléphants dans une prairie!** " Criait elle, paniquée.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et mouilla du linge propre. Puis elle se précipita vers le nain brun, qui était toujours allongé.

Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle lui déposa la serviette fraîche sur le front. Elle le découvrit et inspecta la jambe.

 **"T'inquiète pas... pour moi..."** Dit Kili très faiblement.  
Elle le regarda, furieuse.

 **"Arrête avec ça , c'est pas le moment !"** dit elle un peu plus fort qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

La plaie était vilaine. Très vilaine. La peau noircissait autour de la blessure.

 **"Sigfrid! Il me faut un désinfectant!"** Cria telle  
La jeune fille arriva quelques secondes plus tard en brandissant une bouteille.  
 **"De l'alcool, ça ira?** " Dit le fillette

Lorelin saisit la bouteille et regarda Kili. Si ça ne fonctionne pas... C'est que la flèche du grand Orc était empoisonnée.

 **"Ça va sûrement piquer un peu..."** Lui dit elle en glissant sa main sur sa joue.  
Le nain ne dit rien, il ouvrit de grands yeux en pinçant les lèvres. Lorelin fit un signe de tête à Sigfrid qui vint tenir Kili pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Lorelin prit le linge du front de Kili et y versa de l'alcool en tremblant. Elle regarda encore Kili.  
 **"Je suis tellement désolée..."** Dit elle, des sanglots dans la gorge.

Elle approcha le torchon de la plaie, souffla bruyament et appuya sur la blessure avec. Le nain se cambra et hurla.  
Bain et Tilda accoururent pour aider à tenir Kili qui se débattait. Lorelin continuait de presser le linge, très fort. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et brouillaient sa vision.

Au bout d'une minute, elle retira le linge. L'alcool avait désinfecté la plaie mais elle était toujours aussi vilaine. Kili s'était évanoui, la douleur et la fièvre étaient trop forte.  
 **"Non... Ca ne fonctionne pas...C'est...Du poison..."** Dit la jeune femme en fixant Kili. Elle porta une main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler.

Elle se tourna vers les enfants. Elle avait une idée.  
 **"Allez me chercher de l'Athelas! Débrouillez-vous, il m'en faut maintenant!"** Cria telle. Sigfrid hocha la tête et partit en courant.

Elle se souvint que Beorn lui en avait beaucoup parlé. Cette plante soignait toute forme de maladie, naturelle ou non. On l'appelait aussi "la feuille des rois". Il en poussait plein dans la forêt autour de sa maison d'enfance.

Soudain un grand bruit se fit entendre au dehors. Des éclats de voix.  
 **"Vos amis ont des problèmes..."** Dit Bain en s'approchant de la fenêtre

 **" Oui, c'est une habitude chez eux "** Fit-elle d'une petite voix

Elle reporta son attention sur Kili. Elle lui caressa les cheveux. Il était très pâle. Sa respiration était très lente et presque inaudible. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa son front contre celui du nain. Une larme coula sur sa joue.  
 **"Aller, tiens bon je t'en prie..**." Implora t'elle en fermant les yeux.

Sigfrid revint quelques minutes plus tard en tendant l'Athelas.  
 **"C'est ce qu'on donne aux cochons..."** Dit elle.  
Lorelin leva un sourcil. Le peuple des Hommes était vraiment étrange.

Lorelin brisa quelques tiges de la plante. Elle revoyait très bien Beorn pratiquer les gestes, et elle connaissait l'incantation par cœur.  
 **"La lecture du soir..."** Pensa t'elle en remerciant intérieurement son père.

Elle appliqua la plante sur la blessure. Kili hurla dans son inconscience. Les enfants aidèrent Lorelin à le tenir. Elle se concentra quelques instants et récita l'incantation tout en maintenant la jambe du nain.

 **"Lathron ben ned eryn, glamor uin galan ir govannem. An uir aewath linnathar a chervess olthad nîn : he bada min nadhras galen a parth lothen."**

Kili se soulevait et s'agitait en tout sens en criant. La jeune femme puisa plus de force en elle. Elle regarda son visage.

 **"Trevódiel orath drestennin, broniannem lennath dhuir a charnath arnediad. A Elleth ivorcheneb, dartho, ú-aníron cuinad ereb."**

Kili commença à se calmer. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda faiblement Lorelin. Il fronça doucement les sourcils lorsqu'il vit qu'elle s'était transformé. L'elfe noire qui lui faisait face avança une main vers lui et caressa sa joue. Puis elle reporta son attention sur la blessure, concentrée.  
Les enfants s'étaient écartés et ouvraient de grands yeux, effrayés par la jeune femme.

 **"Avo awartho nin, annathon le chên, a mar mhilui. Gweston le, meleth ú-thinnatha a harthad edlothiatha adwain. Avo doltho mhorn, melethril nîn."**

Kili s'endormit sur cette dernière phrase, apaisé. Lorelin était à bout de force. Elle posa sa tête sur le ventre du nain, hors d'haleine. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit ainsi.

.

.

.

Kili ouvrit les yeux doucement. Sa tête tournait un peu. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.  
Il sentit un poids sur son ventre. Il approcha une main et frôla les doux cheveux de Lorelin. Il caressa sa tête lentement.

Il sentait que sa fièvre était tombée, sa jambe devait aller mieux. Grâce à elle. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle lui sauvait la vie.  
Il réussi à se redresser, péniblement.  
Il la fixa quelques instants. Il plissa les yeux et plaça les cheveux de Lorelin derrière son oreille pointue, de façon a voir son visage.  
Il se remémora ses traits lorsqu'elle avait changé d'apparence. Il n'avait encore jamais vu son visage d'elfe noir d'aussi près. Son visage d'ange noir.  
Il sourit faiblement en caressant sa joue.

.

.

.

Une rivière de sang surplombée par une montagne aussi noire que la nuit. Et au milieu, la guerre et la mort.  
Des milliers d'hommes et de femmes s'entretuaient. Des têtes coupées jaillissaient des flots de couleur rouge. Une odeur épouvantable. Lorelin regarda autour d'elle, épouvantée.

 **"Mais qu'est-ce-que...Où suis-je?"** Se demanda t'elle. Elle était légèrement écartée de la zone de combat et pouvait voir toutes les atrocités du carnage.  
D'un côté, des Orcs et des Gobelins gigantesques. Ils étaient affreux. couverts d'une armure rudimentaire, il ouvraient grand leur bouche pour dévoiler leurs dents abîmées.  
De l'autre côté, des êtres étranges... La peau extrêmement pale, leurs globes oculaires était en revanche d'une noirceur totale. Ils étaient grands et minces. L'un d'eux s'approcha d'un Gobelin, leva une main et projeta une boule de feu.

Lorelin ouvrit grands les yeux. Des elfes noirs. Elle recula d'un pas.  
Une main se posa sur son épaule. La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna vivement.

 **"Bonjour mon enfant"** fit une femme.

Celle-ci examina l'étrangère qui lui faisait face. Grande et mince, ses longs cheveux d'ébène laissaient apparaître de fines oreilles en pointe. Son visage était harmonieux, malgré la noirceur de ses yeux. Elle souriait gentiment.  
 **"Qui êtes vous?"** Demanda t'elle en se dégageant.  
 **"N'aies pas peur..."** Dit la femme en secouant la tête **"Je devais te parler..."**  
 **"Que me voulez-vous? Où suis-je? Où est Kili?"** S'énerva la brune.

L'elfe la regarda pensivement et soupira.  
 **"Tu dois savoir la vérité Lorelin..."** Dit elle en regardant la scène de bataille.

La jeune regarda la femme, un peu effrayée, et risqua un œil dans la même direction que celle ci.  
 **"Viens... Regarde ce massacre..."** Elle balaya la scène de la main.

 **"Ils ont tord, tu sais. Je l'ai compris il y a bien longtemps..."** Dit -elle, lasse.

Lorelin s'approcha de l'elfe noire sans rien dire. Elle regarda la guerre qui lui faisait face.

 **"Depuis le premier âge, les elfes noirs sont habités par la haine et la colère. Ils pensent que ces émotions leur donne le Turiùth. Le pouvoir du feu. Tout le monde le pense..."**

La brune leva les yeux. Ce pouvoir portait donc un nom.

 **"Mais moi, je sais... Je sais que c'est faux..."**  
L'elfe se tourna vers Lorelin et s'accroupit, de façon à être face à elle. Soudain, le ciel devint vaporeux. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, le paysage paraissait s'évaporer.

 **"Lorelin, écoute moi, j'ai très peu de temps. Il existe quelque chose de plus fort que la haine. Je suis sûre que le découvrira bientôt. Mais sache que ce pouvoir te détruira... "** Dit calmement l'étrangère.

La brune se sentit aspirée, devenant elle même vaporeuse.  
L'elfe se releva et s'approcha de la scène de bataille. Elle tourna la tête en direction de Lorelin. Ses yeux devinrent rouges, comme si le feu l'habitait toute entière.  
 **"Souviens-toi ma fille, une seule chose vous sauveras..."** Termina la femme.

Lorelin ne voyait plus grand chose. Elle baissa les yeux et crut voir une petit homme à longue barbe prendre la main de l'elfe. Un nain. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent mutuellement. L'elfe se cambra.

Lorelin hurla et mît ses bras devant son visage.

.

.

.

 **"Hé! Lorelin! Réveille toi!"** Criait Kili face à elle.  
La jeune femme tenait toujours ses bras devant elle. Elle hurlait en bougeant dans tout les sens.

Kili baissa les bras de Lorelin et prit sa tête entre ses mains, mais la jeune femme était trop agitée.  
 **"Calme-toi! Hé! C'est fini!"** Lui dit il tendrement  
 **"Elle a explosé ! Elle... S'est... Sacrifiée !"** Dit elle entre deux respiration saccadée.  
 **"Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... Viens là..."**

Il l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle se calma peu à peu.  
 **"Ça va mieux?"** Lui demanda t'il quelques minutes plus tard.  
Elle hocha la tête lentement en essayent de contrôler sa respiration. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais le contact de Kili l'apaisait. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du nain.  
Il frotta doucement son dos et fronça les sourcils. Le cauchemar l'avait réellement terrifiée.

Il desserra son étreinte et la regarda. Il lui souriait lorsqu'il entendit un grand bruit dans la pièce à côté.  
Il tourna vivement la tête et vit arriver Dwalin et Ori, très joyeux.

 **"Bonjour! Vous venez pas à la fête?"** Demanda le plus jeune.  
Kili leva un sourcil. Lorelin les regarda, médusée.  
 **"La fête? Quelle fête?"** Demanda t'il, agacé.

Les nains se regardèrent, étonnés.  
 **"Et bien la fête que le maître de Lacville a organisé pour nous!"** Fit Dwalin, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Lorelin regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait presque nuit. La journée était passée très vite et ils ne savaient pas ce que les nains avaient fait.

 **"Nous arrivons dans quelques minutes"** dit elle d'une petite voix en reportant son attention sur eux.

Les deux compères s'inclinèrent et prirent le tonneau de bière qu'ils étaient certainement venus chercher. Ils quittèrent ensuite la maison, visiblement déjà assez ivres.

Kili regarda la jeune femme avec un étrange regard.  
 **"Je n'en sais pas plus que toi..."** Dit elle en comprenant la question du nain.

Il se leva et tendit la main vers elle. Elle se releva avec son aide.  
 **"Vas-y, je te rejoindrai plus tard"** dit il.  
Elle regarda sa jambe.  
 **"Comment va ta blessure?"** Demanda t'elle  
Il la regarda intensément pendant quelques secondes.  
 **"Un ange noir m'a guéri"** dit il finalement avec tendresse.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement, baissa les yeux et tourna les talons.

Il se retrouva seul dans la maison. Il devait ôter la crasse de ces derniers jours, il se dirigea donc vers la salle d'eau.

Il se passa d'abord de l'eau sur le visage et se regarda dans le miroir. Des cicatrices couraient sur ses joues. Certaines étaient anciennes, d'autres très récentes. Il grimaça. Il détestait les miroirs de toute façon.

 **« Une invention stupide... »** pensa t-il

Il enleva ses vêtements plein de sueur et de sang et entra dans la petite baignoire. Il fit couler l'eau et se frotta longtemps. Il grimaça lorsqu'il passa sur sa blessure. Elle était profonde mais les chairs avaient reprit une couleur normale. Il nettoya précautionneusement. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette autour de la taille. Il trouva des vêtements relativement propres. Il s'habilla et sortit en vitesse de la maison.

.

.

.

Vous l'aurez comprit, ce chapitre n'est pas tiré de l'œuvre originale... C'est une pure invention de ma part.

Petite info: le texte elfique est tiré d'un poème dont voici la traduction:

 **J'entends quelqu'un dans les bois,** **  
** **un écho du jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés.** **  
** **Pour l'éternité les oiseaux chanteront pour la dame de mes rêves,** **  
** **Elle marche entre les verts pâturages et les champs fleuris.** **  
** **Ayant traversé des jours troublés,** **  
** **nous avons enduré des voyages sombres et des blessures innombrables.** **  
** **O Jeune fille Elfique aux yeux de cristal, attends, je ne veux pas vivre seul.** _ **  
**_ **Ne m'abandonne pas, je te donnerai un enfant, et un foyer amical.** **  
** **je te jure, que l'amour ne s'estompera pas** **  
** **et que l'espoir fleurira de nouveau.** **  
Ne convoques pas la nuit, mon amour.**

Bisous

Faeryline


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour!

Voici un chapitre plutôt court... J'avais envie d'imaginer ce qu'avait dû être la soirée (un peu trop arrosée pour certains) à Lacville... Donc voilà :)

 **Maumaud:** Ahaha! Ne t'inquiète pas trop... ;) Je ne t'en dis pas plus... Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :) Bisous

 **Lizzia0901:** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! Et tu as absolument raison... Les choses sont et seront TRES compliquées entre Lorelin et Kili... Bisous!

.

.

.

...Chapitre 12...

.

.

.

Kili arriva finalement sur le lieu du banquet. Il s'était perdu deux fois et était soulagé de retrouver ses amis. Cette ville était un vrai labyrinthe, les rues se ressemblaient toutes et n'étaient évidemment pas prévue pour qu'un nain s'y repère.

Il regarda ses amis en levant un sourcil. ils étaient vêtus bizarrement. Bilbo par exemple portait un énorme casque couleur or, avec des motifs grotesques. Il paraissait cependant fier et bombait le torse, ce qui amusa le nain. Il s'approcha de la tablée après avoir repéré Lorelin du coin de l'oeil. Elle discutait avec Balin et Dwalin, qui avaient certainement bu plus que de raison.

Kili s'approcha de Fili, qui était à la droite de Thorin.

 **"Comment vas tu mon frère?"** Demanda le blond. **"Ta blessure?"**  
 **"Je vais bien"** répondit il en tendant la main pour attraper une pomme de terre. Il prit aussi du jambon et se servit une pinte de bière.

 **"Et toi? Où étiez vous aujourd'hui?"** Demanda le brun en mordant dans du pain. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis deux jours et étais affamé. Et il ne voulait surtout que Fili pose d'avantage de question concernant sa guérison.

C'est ainsi que Fili lui conta les aventures de la journée.

Ils voulaient cambrioler l'armurerie, car les armes de Bard étaient en très mauvais état. Mais malheureusement ils se sont fait attraper par la garde de Lacville. Ils ont été menés jusqu'au maître pour être jugés. Mais Thorin expliqua que si la ville les aidaient, ils auraient aussi une part du trésor d'Erebor. Fili expliqua aussi en chuchotant que Bard s'était opposé à eux, un problème de sécurité... Il secoua la tête.

 **"De toutes façons, Smaug fera pas le poids face à Lorelin..."** Dit il en levant sa pinte.

Kili tourna la tête vers lui. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il l'a laisse affronter le dragon seule. Il fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, la tête baissée.

Elle le regardait elle aussi. Depuis longtemps? il l'ignorait. Elle lui sourit tendrement, n'ayant pas entendu les derniers mots de Fili. Elle avait enfilé une robe blanche trop grande pour elle, le tissu trainait par terre. Ses boucles indomptables glissaient sur son visage. Il sourit à son tour, d'un petit sourire triste.

Thorin, qui avait suivi la conversation, observait son jeune neveu. Il le trouvait changé ces derniers temps, comme s'il avait prit vingt ans en quelques semaines. Lui qui était autrefois farceur, ne prenant jamais rien au sérieux, était devenu un nain adulte, fier et noble comme ses ancêtres. Il vit le sourire de son neveu et regarda dans la direction de son regard.  
Le roi sourit en voyant Lorelin regarder elle aussi Kili.  
 **"Ah oui... Bien sur..."** Pensa Thorin en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le nain brun se leva finalement, prit sa pinte de bière et se dirigea vers elle, sous le regard médusé de Fili. Dwalin l'accueillit:  
 **"Ah! Kili! Viens par là mon jeune ami!** " Fit il en prenant le nain par les épaules.

Kili sourit et s'assit à côté de Lorelin.  
 **"Nous disions à Lorelin que les naines sont très différentes d'elle..."** Commença Dwalin.

 **"Je pense qu'il veut dire qu'elles ne se changent pas en cracheur de feu quand on les vexe..."** Commenta la jeune femme en posant une main sur l'épaule du grand nain, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Kili rit à cette remarque, l'humour grinçant de Lorelin lui plaisait beaucoup.  
Les naines de son âge se désintéressaient de lui. Il avait conscience d'avoir moins de barbe que les autres. Il n'avait pas de tresses non plus. C'était comme ça... Il s'en fichait.

 **"Elles sont très fragiles! Il ne faut pas qu'elles sortent car elles sont très peu nombreuse** s!" Disait Balin en levant un doigt.

 **"Un nain sur dix seulement a une épouse!"** Dit Bofur, qui écoutait la conversation depuis le début. **"Donc dans cette compagnie, tu vois ma chère, seul Gloîn est marié"** termina t'il en désignant l' intéressé du doigt.

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur ce peuple incroyable.

 **"Mais en plus,"** ajouta Dwalin **"un nain n'a qu'une seule femme pour toute la vie. Un seul amour. Et nous vivons vieux..."** Il plissa les yeux. Il n'était plus tout jeune. Il n'avait jamais eu de femme. Et cela n'avait évidemment rien à voir avec son caractère de cochon.

Kili ne disait rien, il aimait écouter les nains plus âgés.  
 **"Surtout quand ils ont bu!"** Pensa t'il en riant intérieurement.

Plus tard, Thorin ordonna à la compagnie d'aller se coucher. Demain était le jour de Durin, et ils n'auraient qu'une seule chance. Les nains, remplis d'alcool crièrent

 **"Ouiiiii! Vive Thorin"**

 **"pour Erebor!"**

 **"Et vive la bière au houblon!"** Conclut Bofur qui était vraiment ivre mort.

Le Maitre de Lacville leur avait mis à disposition une vieille demeure inoccupée. Bilbo y entra le premier et lança son casque démesuré au sol dans un bruit terrible.  
Tous y pénétrèrent finalement.

Lorelin trouva la maison peu accueillante. Le plancher craquait et quelques lames de bois manquaient, de sorte qu'on voyait de l'eau en dessous.

Elle regarda autour d'elle.  
 **"C'est une manie de jeter des matelas par terre dans cette ville..."** Pensa t'elle.

Elle avança mollement vers un matelas qui était à distance raisonnable des trous du sol, d'où s'échappaient un froid polaire.  
Elle s'assit lentement, ouvrit son sac et sortit sa cape. Elle couvrît d'abord ses pieds et s'allongea pour se couvrir toute entière.

Kili la vit faire. Sans hésiter il avança vers elle et, sans dire un mot, se coucha près d'elle après avoir déplié sa propre cape. Elle bougea légèrement pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui et de sa chaleur.  
 **"Étais-je attendu?"** Demanda t'il  
 **"Oui"** dit elle en souriant

Elle prit doucement sa main. Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du nain.

 **"Merci"** dit elle enfin  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
 **"Tu as l'impression que ça me demande beaucoup d'efforts?... Je vais pas te laisser geler quand même..."**

Elle haussa les épaules sans répondre. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle allait dormir près de lui, et étrangement, elle aimait ça...

.

.

.

Et voilà pour ce court chapitre... Je trouvais ça intéressant de raconter quelques coutumes des nains. Vous saurez pourquoi plus tard... Je posterai peut-être un autre chapitre ce soir, vu la longueur ridicule de celui-ci... En tout cas si c'est pa ce soir, c'est demain matin!

Gros bisous

Faeryline


	13. Chapter 13

Et voici la deuxième fournée! Je m'en veux un peu d'avoir publié un micro-chapitre, alors voilà... Deux pour le prix d'un, profitez, ça sera pas tout les jours ^^

J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

.

.

.

... Chapitre 13...

.

.

.

Thorin se réveilla le premier. Il ouvrit les yeux, s'assit et regarda autour de lui. Dwalin ronflait tellement fort que sa barbe commençait à friser. Balin avait un sourire imprimé sur les lèvres. Le même sourire qui ne le quittait jamais.  
Ses neveux? Ah oui, Fili était là, couché sur le ventre.  
Et Kili? Le roi fouilla la pièce du regard. **" Ah le voilà. Mais... Oh! Ah?Bon "**. Il secoua la tête.

Il sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers la maison du maître de Lacville. Il voulait un bateau pour atteindre plus rapidement la montagne.

.

Kili se réveilla doucement. Quelques rayons de lumière passait par les interstices des murs. Il se leva sur les coudes et regarda Lorelin. Elle dormait encore à poings fermés. Ses cheveux formaient une vague autour de son visage. La femme forte qu'elle était paraissait si fragile à cet instant.  
D'une main hésitante, Kili approcha sa main des cheveux de la brune.  
Il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure ondulée. Ses cheveux étaient doux et sentaient l'amande.  
Lorsqu'il regarda son cou, il vit une chaîne très fine. Il ne l'avait encore jamais remarquée, elle était soigneusement dissimulée dans sa robe.  
Il fronça les sourcils. Elle restait encore parfois un mystère pour lui.  
Il reporta son attention sur sa main qui caressait toujours les boucles soyeuses.  
Il saisit cinq brins et commença une tresse très fine et régulière, juste derrière son oreille. Il n'était pas habitué à tresser, il était très appliqué. Il s'arrêta soudainement à moitié, hésitant.

 **" C'était cinq, ou quatre mèches au départ ? "** pensa t-il. Une ride se dessina entre ses yeux.

Lorelin ouvrit un œil à cet instant. Il ôta sa main d'un geste vif.  
 **"Tu me chatouilles..."** Dit elle en souriant.  
 **"Désolé..."** Dit il, penaud.  
 **"Non, non, c'est plutôt agréable"** dit elle en refermant les yeux.

Il hésita quelques secondes en regardant la tresse à moitié terminée. Il approcha sa main et replaça une fine mèche qui était tombée devant le visage de Lorelin. Il l'enroula sur son doigt pendant quelques instants. Il fixa à nouveau la tresse et souffla silencieusement en pinçant ses lèvres. Il la saisit et la termina, jusqu'à l'extrême pointe.  
Il retira finalement ses mains et pencha la tête.

 **" Je crois que c'est ça... "** pensa t-il

Il regarda à nouveau le visage de la jeune femme. Elle s'était rendormie.  
Il s'assit sur le matelas et se leva enfin, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

.

Elle était seule lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Comme toujours. Elle se leva rapidement et alla se passer le visage sous l'eau. En relevant la tête, elle remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel dans ses cheveux. Elle souleva une mèche et aperçu une fine tresse sous son oreille droite.  
Elle la trouva incroyablement belle. Elle s'approcha du miroir pour pouvoir mieux la voir.

 **"Il s'amuse à la poupée maintenant!"** pensa t'elle et secouant la tête, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle sortit après avoir revêtu sa tenue épaisse et rejoignit ses amis au point de rendez-vous fixé la veille.

Tout le monde était présent lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle eut le temps de manger une tartine, préparée gentiment par Bombur, lorsque Thorin donna le signal de départ.

Tous montèrent dans un bateau, prêté par le maître de Lacville.  
Il leur avait donné de nouvelles armes. Lorelin regrettait son arc elfique en regardant celui qu'il lui avait été offert. Il était de mauvaise qualité et ne tiendrai pas une seconde contre une attaque d'Orc.

 **"Pas terrible, n'est-ce-pas?"** Lui glissa Dwalin en fixant son arme.  
Elle fit une grimace pour seule réponse. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le maître, ni Astrid, son intendant, et ne s'en cachait pas.  
Dwalin leva les yeux vers elle. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit la petite tresse, mais ne dit rien. Il ne se mêlait jamais de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Les nains commencèrent à ramer en silence tandis que les villageois les acclamaient.  
Ils sortirent de la ville et suivirent le courant jusqu'à la berge. Ils décidèrent de marcher, la montagne n'étant plus qu'à quelques lieues d'ici.  
La jeune femme en profita pour sortir sa cape, le froid était glacial. Elle regarda Kili sortir de la barque et lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle pointa ses cheveux du doigt.  
 **"Tu as fais des essais de coiffure?"** Demanda t'elle, taquine.  
Le regard du nain se fit fuyant.  
 **"Ah tu l'as vue... Je... oui, si on veut."** Balbutia t'il en rougissant.

Elle pencha la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout sa réaction.  
 **"Hé! Ça va?"** Lui demanda t'elle sérieusement.  
Il se reprit et se redressa.  
 **"Ben évidemment que ça va"** répondit il fièrement.  
Il s'éloigna finalement rejoindre son frère.  
Elle secoua la tête.  
 **"Il est étrange parfois"** pensa t'elle.

La compagnie se mît finalement en route. Il traversèrent une première montagne avant d'atteindre Dale, la cité fantôme, abandonnée voilà des années suite à l'attaque de Smaug.  
Il n'en restait que des ruines. Les maisons n'avaient plus de toit et les quelques boiseries restantes étaient noircies par le feu. La compagnie traversa ce paysage morne, cette désolation...

Ils arrivèrent au pied de la Montagne Solitaire à la fin de journée. Le soleil déclinait. Thorin accéléra le pas.  
 **"La porte ne peut s'ouvrir qu'à la dernière lueur du jour de Durin, il faut nous presser"** dit il en se retournant vers la compagnie.

 **"Ne devions-nous pas attendre Gandalf ici ?"** Fit bilbo d'une petite voix

 **"Vous le voyez ?"** répondit sèchement Thorin. Le hobbit regarda autour de lui et haussa ses frêles épaules.

 **"Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, cherchons l'entrée sans lui"** ordonna le roi.

Lorelin prit quelques secondes pour admirer la vue. Deux gigantesques statues trônaient au milieu de la montagne.  
Les nains étaient décidément des tailleurs hors pair, que ce soit pour la pierre ou les bijoux.

Bilbo trouva finalement un escalier dissimulé sur l'une des statue.  
Le soleil se couchait et ils devaient maintenant courir pour espérer découvrir l'entrée secrète, grâce au dernier rayon du soleil.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur un petit promontoire.  
 **"C'est forcément ici! Cherchons!"** Dit fortement le roi.  
Tous se hâtèrent de fouiller chaque recoins.  
Dwalin commençait à s'énerver et attaqua la roche avec sa hache.  
 **"C'est inutile!"** lui cria Balin en se bouchant les oreilles.

Ils cherchaient toujours lorsque les derniers rayons de soleil disparurent.

 **"Non... C'est forcément ici... Mais qu'avons-nous raté?"** Fit Thorin, déçu.  
 **"C'est finit..."** Dit Balin en baissant la tête.

Lorelin s'approcha de Kili et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il fixait son oncle. Il était triste pour lui.  
Les nains commencèrent à partir les uns après les autres. Thorin laissa tomber une grosse clé par terre.

 **"Mais attendez!"** Leur criait Bilbo  
Personne ne l'écouta. Ils étaient trop tristes.  
 **"Tout ce chemin pour rien"** râlait Bofur en secouant la tête.

Thorin descendait les marches lorsqu'il entendit Bilbo.  
 **"Revenez!"** Criait il  
Le roi secoua la tête et continua d'avancer.  
 **"REVENEZ! JE L'AI TROUVÉ!"** Hurla le hobbit

Soudain, tout le nains se regardèrent et firent demi tour en une demi seconde.  
Ils arrivèrent essoufflés. Thorin eut juste le temps de rattraper sa clé avant que le semi homme ne la fasse tomber par accident.

Le hobbit sourit et indiqua une légère fissure dans la pierre. Thorin posa sa lourde main sur son épaule et enfonça la clé.  
La porte s'ouvrit lentement, dégageant beaucoup de poussière.

Leurs visages s'illuminèrent.  
 **"Nous avons réussi"** dit doucement Thorin écu-de-chêne en entrant.

Lorelin s'approcha de Kili et lui prit la main. Il la regarda avec un grand sourire.  
Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Il vit de la peur sur le visage de la brune. Il se souvint qu'elle allait certainement devoir affronter le dragon qui demeurait dans cette montagne. Elle le regarda en pinçant les lèvres.  
Il s'approcha de son visage en déposa un baiser sur son front.

 **"Ça va aller, je serai avec toi** " lui dit il.  
Elle fronça les sourcils et fixa le sol. Elle savait qu'il se ferait tuer immédiatement.  
Seul Bilbo était autorisé à l'accompagner, ayant pour mission de voler l'Arkenstone au serpent ailé.

Dwalin entra et lût une inscription sur le haut de la porte en pierre  
 **"Ici se tient le septième royaume du peuple de Durin. Puisse le coeur de la montagne unir tout les nains dans la défense de ces lieux"**

 **"Je reconnais ces murs, ces couloirs, cette roche. Te souviens-tu Balin? Les salles où l'or brillait..."** Dit le roi en entrant à son tour.

 **"Je me souviens"** affirma Balin, nostalgique.

Thorin se dirigea dans une salle sombre.  
Il alluma une lampe à pétrole qui n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps.  
La pièce était immense et joliment décorée.

Lorsque toute la compagnie fut entrée, Thorin se mît au centre de la pièce.

 **"Mes amis, nous sommes à quelques pas du but. Ce soir, Bilbo et Lorelin, vous passez à l'action"** dit il à voix basse en regardant les deux concernés.

 **"Ne faut il pas attendre Gandalf?"** Demanda Balin  
 **"Non, il doit être occupé ailleurs. Du reste, c'est une histoire qui ne concerne que nous"**  
 **"Mais mon oncle, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser combattre seuls Smaug!"** Dit Fili en s'avançant.

 **"Tu as vu les ruines de Dale!"** Continua t'il.

Thorin fixa son neveu, songeur. Il n'avait pas tord. Même si Lorelin était capable de pulvériser une dizaine d'Orcs d'un coup, il la voyait difficilement combattre et détruire un dragon à elle toute seule.

 **"Je peux très bien voler l'Arkenstone d'abord! Nous verrons ensuite comment tuer Smaug"** intervint le hobbit.  
Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Son courage étonnait toujours les nains. En réalité, Bilbo s'était beaucoup attaché à Lorelin. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu. C'était sa façon de la remercier. De plus, la galanterie des hobbits était reconnue.

Thorin le fixa lui aussi et finit par hocher la tête.

Lorelin regarda les nains. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-elle, elle aussi, prouver son courage en insistant pour aller combattre Smaug?  
Elle avança d'un pas mais fut directement tirée en arrière par Kili, qui tenait toujours fermement sa main.

 **"Mais lâche-moi!"** Lui chuchota t'elle, contrariée.  
Il ne répondit pas, son regard restait fixe. Ses yeux étaient noirs et sombres. Ses lèvres étaient pincées.

 **"Très bien Bilbo. Il sera toujours temps de tuer Smaug ensuite..."** Dit Thorin en fronçant les sourcils.

 **"Les femmes doivent être protégées"** conclut Balin.

C'en était trop. Lorelin se libera de la main de Kili.

 **"Vous comptez me demander mon avis ou pas?"** Demanda t'elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Kili la regarda avec colère. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Thorin s'approcha d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

 **"Lorelin, personne ne met en doute ton courage. Tu l'a prouvé à maints reprises. Mais tu ne le contrôle pas encore. Le risque est trop grand"** dit il avec douceur.

 **" mais... "**

 **"...Et les nains protègent toujours les leurs"** la coupa t il en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.  
.

.

C'est ainsi que Bilbo partit au milieu de la nuit, aussi discret qu'une petite souris dans le panier d'un chat.  
Les nains et Lorelin se retrouvèrent seuls.

Elle s'approcha doucement de Kili. Il était assis sur un banc recouvert de Velour rouge. Il leva les yeux.

 **"Ça va?"** Lui demanda t'elle.  
 **"Assied toi s'il te plait"** répondit il.

Elle obéit et s'assit à côté de lui. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes et elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle tordait ses doigts comme si elle avait fait une bêtise et allait être sévèrement grondée.

 **"Tu comptais vraiment y aller sans moi?** " Finit il par dire en regardant droit devant lui, les yeux plissés.  
Elle tourna la tête vers lui.  
 **"Mais Kili... Tu te ferai tuer en deux minutes!"** Dit elle en secouant la tête.

Il ne répondit rien, se leva et s'éloigna. Lorelin se retrouva seule sur son banc, à se demander ce qu'elle avait dit de mal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Kili était sorti dehors, Balin s'approcha d'elle, qui étais toujours sur son banc, songeuse.  
 **"Je peux m'assoir?"** Demanda t'il poliment.  
 **"Bien sur"** répondit elle avec un petit sourire triste.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, regardant autour de lui.  
 **"Tu as vu ce tableau?"** Dit il en pointant un coin de la pièce.  
Elle leva les yeux. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué en effet. Il représentait un nain, certainement haut placé, et sa famille. Une naine et deux enfants.

 **"La famille, c'est sacré pour nous. Mais tu le sais déjà..."** Commença t'il. **"Que vois-tu?"**

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.  
 **"Et bien je vois un nain et sa famille. Et la naine … a de la barbe."** dit elle,en haussant un sourcil.  
 **"Oui. Tout le monde peut voir ça."**  
Il se tourna vers elle et approcha la main. Elle se figea. Jamais le vieux nain n'avait été aussi proche d'elle. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et saisit la tresse gentiment.

 **"Je l'ai remarqué tout à l'heure. Sais tu ce que ça représente?"** Demanda t'il en observant la tresse.  
Lorelin ne voyait pas le rapport avec le tableau... Elle fixa à nouveau la peinture et regarda les cheveux des personnages. Ce qu'elle vit la figea. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

La naine avait plusieurs tresses. Des grosses, des complexes, certaines avaient des bijoux incrustés... Mais elle vit une tresse en particulier. La même qu'elle, derrière l'oreille, toute petite, à cinq brins.

 **"Oh!"** Fit elle, la bouche à moitié ouverte.  
Balin lâcha gentiment la tresse et reporta son attention sur le tableau.  
 **"Chaque tresse à une signification pour les nains..."** Dit il doucement

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui en penchant la tête.  
 **"Que signifie celle ci?"** Demanda t'elle enfin en attrapant sa tresse.

Le vieux nain sourit, expira bruyamment par le nez et se leva en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.  
 **"Celle-ci, ma chère, signifie que celui qui te la tressée donnerai sa vie pour sauver la tienne..."** Fit il avec un clin d'oeil.

.

.

.

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui :) Vous avez aimé? Vous avez détesté? Dites-moi tout !

Bisous

Faeryline


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour!

Bon je profite d'avoir du temps pour poster tout les jours, mais sachez que bientôt, ça sera plus compliqué... Je ralentirai sûrement le rythme, rentrée oblige...

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre!

Bonne lecture... :)

Bisous

.

.

.

... chapitre 14...

.

.

.

Bilbo n'était toujours pas revenu. Thorin faisait les cents pas dans la grande salle faiblement éclairée. Plusieurs nains étaient assis. Chacun patientait à sa façon.

Lorelin n'avait pas bougé de son banc. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle réfléchissait.  
Elle se leva finalement, traversa la salle, sous le regard bienveillant de Balin, et se dirigea vers la porte en pierre.  
C'est là qu'elle le vit. Il observait la lune. Le vent frais soulevait ses cheveux sombres.  
Elle s'approcha doucement et vint se placer à côté de lui. Elle leva les yeux vers l'astre lumineux.

 **"Elle est belle"** dit elle simplement  
 **"Oui, c'est la lune de la nuit de Durin. La plus grosse lune de l'année"** répondit il sans regarder la jeune femme.

 **"Écoute...je suis désolée."** Dit elle en baissant les yeux. **"Si la situation avait été inversée, j'aurai voulu venir avec toi..."** Dit elle.

Il la regarda subitement.  
 **"Et si la situation avait été inversée, je n'aurai pas non plus voulu que tu m'accompagnes"** répondit il. Elle sourit au nain.

Soudain, le sol trembla. Kili ouvrit de grands yeux et leva les mains.

 **" C'était quoi, ça ? "** Demanda la brune avec une voix angoissée.

 **"Ça... Je crois que c'était un dragon !"** répondit le nain en tournant la tête vers la montagne.

Dwalin arriva près deux, à bout de souffle.  
 **"On a un problème!"** Dit il

Tout trois se précipitèrent dans la montagne.

 **"Bilbo s'est fait repérer"** cria Thorin en saisissant son épée.

Tous se préparèrent. Lorelin prit son arc de mauvaise facture et courut devant l'entrée principale, là où elle avait vu Bilbo la dernière fois. Kili fut à côté d'elle en quelques secondes.

Le sol trembla à nouveau. Smaug était réveillé et il devait être dans une colère noire.

 **"Par ici!"** Dit Balin

La compagnie s'engagea dans un dédale de couloirs. Ils arrivèrent à une grande porte lorsqu'ils virent le semi homme courir vers eux.

 **"NON!PAS DE CE COTEEEEEEEEE!"** Hurlait il en secouant les bras.  
Lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur, il était hors d'haleine  
 **"Smaug est réveillé... Il... il... arrive!"** Dit il en posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

Un nouveau tremblement de terre secoua la compagnie. Plus fort que le premier.  
 **"Où est l'Arkenstone?"** Demanda Thorin à Bilbo. Ce dernier regarda Thorin d'un drole d'air puis se releva.  
 **"Je l'ai! Vite il faut partir!"** Dit le semi homme en passant près de lui.

Thorin le saisit par le col. Ses yeux avaient un éclat étrange. Balin le regarda subitement.

 **"J'ai dis: où est l'Arkenstone?!"** Fit -il d'une voix menaçante  
 **"Thorin! Arrête! C'est Bilbo!"** Cria t'il alors que semi homme se tétanisait.

Soudain le roi vit le dragon au loin. Énorme, la gorge rouge.

 **"VOUS BRÛLEREZ!"** Hurla le monstre ailé. Thorin lâcha le hobbit.

Ils firent tous demi tour en une demi seconde et s'enfuirent à toute jambe.

Après avoir emprunté un nombre incalculable de couloirs, la compagnie traversa un gigantesque pont.  
 **"On a réussi à le semer?"** Chuchota Ori en marchant discrètement.

 **"Non, il est bien trop malin pour ça"** lui répondit Dwalin

 **"Où allons-nous maintenant?"** demanda le hobbit

 **"A la salle des gardes, il y a peut-être une issue"** répondit Thorin

 **"Non on ne l'atteindra jamais!"** remarqua Balin

 **"C'est notre seule chance"** le coupa Thorin **"Il faut essayer"**

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre. Un bruit de pièce qui tombe sur le sol. Le hobbit se pencha et ramassa une pièce en or à ses pieds. La compagnie leva la tête lentement. Lorelin ouvrit la bouche. Le dragon était juste au-dessus d'eux. Il ne les avait pas vu. Il était immense, beaucoup plus gros que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Avec ses griffes immenses, il escaladait le mur au-dessus d'eux, juste sous le plafond. Il les cherchait... Plus personne ne bougea.

Lorsque Smaug fut à distance raisonnable, les nains reprirent leur course effrénée. Ils atteignirent finalement une grande salle.

Lorsque toute la compagnie fut entrée, Thorin alluma une lampe à pétrole.

Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux. Ce qu'ils virent était cauchemardesque.  
Des corps momifiés, des squelettes d'enfants. Des familles s'étaient réfugiées ici, bloquées par le dragon, attendant la mort.

Le cœur de Lorelin battait très fort. Elle se pencha vers un tas d'ossements et ramassa une vieille poupée de chiffon d'une main tremblante. Elle leva les yeux et regarda Thorin, terrifiée.

 **"Ces pauvres gens sont morts de faim et de soif"** dit Balin en regardant autour de lui.  
 **"Nous ne pouvons pas rester là!"** S'écria Dwalin  
 **"Et où irons-nous? C'est ça ou Smaug!"** Répondit Ori

 **"Je préfère me battre plutôt que de rester là à attendre la mort!** " Dit Thorin d'une voix forte.

Tous le regardèrent. Balin hocha la tête. Lorelin serra la poupée dans ses bras en fermant les yeux.

 **"Nous devons nous séparer pour brouiller les pistes. Il faut l'attirer dans la salle des forges!"** Commença t'il. **"Dori, Nori, Ori, Bombur, Oin, Gloîn et Dwalin, vous serez le premier groupe"**

Les concernés hochèrent la tête. Le roi se tourna vers les autres.  
 **"Balin, Bofur, Fili, Kili, Lorelin et Bilbo, avec moi"** conclut il.

Tous sortirent en courant de la grande salle de garde.

Le dragon les entendit.

 **"Fuyez, fuyez pour rester en vie"** dit-il d'une voix grave **"Il n'y a nul endroit où se cacher"**

Le premier groupe l'attira sur un vieux pont de pierre afin de laisser le second groupe avancer. Lorelin suivait le roi de près, suivie elle-même par Kili. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un grand couloir, Balin leur cria de le suivre car il connaissait le chemin par cœur.

Mais Thorin ne l'écouta pas, il voulait brouiller les pistes. Il s'engagea dans un autre couloir, plus loin.

 **"Thorin!"** Cria Fili.  
 **"Va avec Balin!"** Lui répondit il avant de disparaître dans une autre salle.

Le nain blond eut juste le temps de se réfugier derrière le mur qu'une salve de flamme envahissait le couloir. Balin courut jusqu'à une vieille machine rouillée.

 **"Il faut le sortir de là!"** Cria t'il en tapant un grand coup sur le métal.

Les nains virent alors Thorin en contrebas, se tenant à une vieille corde. Il se trouvait dans l'entrée de la mine. Le dragon était juste au-dessus de lui et essayer de le dévorer.

Tout les nains lui vinrent en aide, et c'est de justesse que Thorin pût remonter, avant d'être grillé par Smaug.

Ils se dirigèrent enfin vers les forges.  
 **"Les fours sont éteints!"** Cria Dwalin.

 **"Aucun feu ne sera assez puissant pour l'embraser!"** Répondit Balin.

 **"Pas même un dragon?"** Fit remarquer Fili

Thorin le regarda. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il sortit de la salle et hurla

 **"Où es tu Smaug? Tu es lent et gras! Tu vieillis! LIMACE!"**

Puis il entra en courant, après avoir refermé les lourdes grilles.  
 **"À couvert!"** Cria t'il en se cachant derrière une colonne. Tous l'imitèrent. Lorelin ferma les yeux derrière sa colonne. Elle avait toujours la poupée dans les bras.

Smaug tenta d'entrer et cracha des flammes en direction de la compagnie et... Des fours! Ces derniers s'embrasèrent dans un terrible grondement.

 **"Bilbo! Allez actionner le levier à mon signal! Bombur! À la soufflerie! Vite"** hurla la roi.

Le dragon brisa les grilles de protection avec ses griffes et avança vers les nains, furieux.

 **"MAINTENANT!"** Hurla Thorin qui était face à la bête pour l'attirer.

Des trombes d'eau fondirent sur Smaug, qui ne pût souffler ses flammes.

Le monstre s'énervait de plus en plus et tentait de tuer les nains avec sa longue queue. La compagnie dut se séparer à nouveau.  
 **"Attirez-le dans la grande salle!"** Cria Thorin.

Lorelin était maintenant au milieu de la Forge et regardait autour d'elle. Elle ignorait totalement où était cette salle. Elle fixa les gouttières au sol qui étaient remplies d'un liquide couleur or. Kili l'attrapa par la main, ce qui la fit sursauter.

 **"Reste pas là!"** Lui dit il en l'entraînant vers une échelle. Ils descendirent sur une autre salle, plus grande encore que les forges. De grands drapeaux ornaient les murs immenses. Le carrelage était somptueux, en marbre rose.

 **"La salle des rois!"** Fit le nain brun, qui découvrait lui aussi le royaume. Les histoires qu'on lui avaient raconté devenaient réalité.

Ils entendirent un grand bruit. Puis un craquement. Soudain tout un pan de mur s'écroula face à eux. Smaug venait de passer au travers. Lorelin serra la main de Kili en ouvrant de grand yeux. Kili se mît devant elle.

 **"Par ici sale ver de terre** !" Cria Thorin en tenant une corde dans ses mains.

Le dragon se tourna vivement.  
 **"Thorin écu de chêne..."** Siffla la bête.

 **"Je viens reprendre ce qui m'appartiens!"** Dit fortement le roi

 **"Toi, nain, tu ne me prendras rien du tout!"** rétorqua le dragon **"J'AI anéanti tes guerriers jadis! J'AI insufflé la terreur dans le coeur des hommes! JE suis le Roi Sous la Montagne!"**

 **"Ceci n'est pas ton royaume! Et nous aurons notre vengeance!"** Dit Thorin d'une voix menaçante. Il tira sur la corde.

Un gigantesque moule, derrière le dragon, s'écroula. Smaug se retourna assez vite pour voir apparaître la statue en or massif. Mais l'or était encore bouillant, et la sculpture fondit sur le dragon, telle une cascade d'eau dorée.

Ce dernier hurla avant d'être entièrement ensevelit dans un fracas terrible. Le silence se fit. Chacun retenait sa respiration. Lorelin était pétrifiée sur place.

Soudain, le monstre bondit en avant, encore couvert d'or. Les nains ne purent l'arrêter. Il fonça droit devant et défonça la grande porte.

 **"Tu veux en voir une de vengeance? Regarde bien!"** Hurla le dragon, furieux.

Tous se précipitèrent au dehors. Lorelin regarda la bête se débarrasser des paillettes d'or qui le recouvraient. Tous se postèrent sur le promontoire. Au loin on voyait les lumières de Lacville.  
Soudain, ils entendirent le dragon prononcer une phrase. Une phrase terrifiante.

 **"Je suis le feu! Je suis... LA MORT!"**  
Dit il en se dirigeant vers la cité. Lorelin lâcha la poupée qui tomba mollement sur le sol.

.

..

...

A demain pour un nouveau chapitre! En espérant que celui-ci vous a plu!

Bisous

Faeryline


	15. Chapter 15

Coucouuuuuuu!

J'ai tellement hâte de vous montrer a suite! Les choses commencent à bouger, on commence à comprendre certaines choses... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Encore une fois, oui, je m'éloigne de l'histoire originale, mais si c'était pas le cas, ben, ça serait pas vraiment une fanfiction, non?

Bonne lecture!

.

.

.

...chapitre 15...

.

.

.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Lorelin. Les flammes dévoraient Lacville. Des hurlements leur parvenaient aux oreilles.

 **"Thorin il faut faire quelque chose!"** Dit elle, la voix brisée, en se tournant vers lui.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il fixait les flammes, sans aucune expression sur le visage.

 **"On ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire! Il y a des enfants!"** Ajouta t'elle en s'approchant de lui.

 **"Ils sont déjà probablement morts"** répondit il sans émotion.

La jeune femme resta bouche bée.

 **"Mais... ils sont innocents!"** dit elle, suppliante.

Le roi la regarda quelques secondes. Son regard était vide. Puis il tourna les talons et entra par la grande porte, désormais éventrée, sous le regard médusé de la jeune femme.

Kili s'approcha d'elle. Il regarda les flammes et baissa la tête. Il avait honte d'avoir laissé le dragon s'échapper, honte de causer la mort d'autant d'innocentes personnes.

Bilbo et les autres nains s'approchèrent également. Bofur retira son chapeau. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger ni parler, pendant de longues minutes, à regarder la ville s'embraser.

Peu à peu, tout le monde entra dans la montagne. Le spectacle devenait trop insoutenable.

Balin les guida jusqu'à la grande salle de réception. Mais personne ne mangea ce soir-là. Personne ne parla non plus. Le silence était pesant.

.

.

Ori jonglait mollement avec une pomme, le regard dans le vide. Lorelin se leva soudainement et ressortit de la montagne pour respirer l'air frais. Elle alla s'appuyer contre un rocher et regarda les étoiles. La nuit était claire et elles étaient très visibles. La lune, quant à elle, illuminait le ciel, de sorte qu'elle éclairait tout le paysage d'une lumière gris argenté.

Kili sortit à son tour et s'approcha silencieusement de la jeune femme.

 **"J'aurai dû y aller. Je l'aurai peut-être tué."** commença t'elle sans le regarder.  
Kili vint à côté d'elle

 **"Ou alors c'est lui qui t'aurai tué"** répondit il en admirant lui aussi le ciel.  
 **"Non... C'est moi qui me serai sacrifiée..."** Dit elle en baissant la tête. Elle fixa le sol, pensive.

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.  
 **"Mon rêve... C'était peut-être ça. Je devais peut-être exploser aussi pour sauver tout ces gens..."** Poursuivit elle, les yeux dans le vague.

 **"Tu devais exploser? Mais de quoi tu parles?"** Dit il d'une voix sombre en secouant la tête.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

 **"Je crois que c'était une vision, Kili. Cette elfe noire à explosé pour arrêter la guerre. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour rétablir la paix."**  
Elle leva les yeux et regarda les étoiles.

 **"Alors tu rêves d'une elfe qui explose pour tuer tout le monde et du coup tu penses que tu aurais du faire pareil pour sauver les habitants de Lacville?"** Demanda t'il en levant un sourcil.

 **"Peut-être. Je sais pas... Je suis fatiguée..."** Répondit elle en fermant les yeux.  
Il passa tendrement un bras sur ses épaules.

 **"Elle voulait me dire quelque chose à propos de ce pouvoir. Le... Turiùth."** Dit elle quelques secondes plus tard en rouvrant les yeux.  
 **"Le quoi?"**  
 **"Le Turiùth. C'est comme ça qu'elle l'a appelé."** Elle leva la main et regarda sa bague. Elle rayonnait dans la nuit.

 **"Elle m'a dit que les elfes noirs se trompaient. Et qu'elle seule l'avait comprit."** Fit elle en frissonnant.

Kili resserra son étreinte.

 **"Elle m'a finalement révélé que je saurai maîtriser ce pouvoir, un jour, pour vous sauver. Mais que ça me tuera."** Conclut elle.

Kili la regarda. Son regard s'assombrit.  
 **"Ça n'était qu'un rêve, Lorelin. Je te promet qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Je ne le permettrai pas."** Fit il, sérieux.

Elle le regarda pensivement. Elle se souvint de sa tresse mais ne dit rien. Elle s'était juré de réparer les erreurs de son peuple. De se faire pardonner tout les massacres, quitte à donner sa vie en échange. Le nain ne pourra pas la protéger contre elle-même. Elle posa finalement sa tête sur l'épaule de Kili.

Balin arriva près d'eux, sourit légèrement en voyant les deux jeunes enlacés, et regarda au loin.

 **"Hé! Regardez! Il se passe quelque chose!"** Cria t'il au bout de quelques minutes.

Les nains sortirent de la montagne et s'approchèrent du vieux nain.  
Ce dernier tendit le doigt en direction de Lacville. Kili et Lorelin regardèrent la cité en plissant les yeux.

 **"Je... Je crois l'avoir vu tomber!"** S'écria t'il **"je crois que Smaug est mort!"** Poursuivit il avec une voix joyeuse.

Les nains se regardèrent en souriant. Dwalin donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son frère. Lorelin regarda Kili. Ses yeux brillaient de joie.

 **"Regardez! Les corbeaux s'en reviennent à la montagne!"** S'écria Bofur

 **"La nouvelle va se répandre partout... Bientôt, tout le monde saura que le dragon à été tué."** Dit Balin

Le vieux nain se figea.  
 **"Tout le monde saura que nous sommes sans défense..."** Termina t'il en regardant Dwalin. Le nain chauve regarda gravement son frère.

 **"Qu'ils viennent, nous les attendons de pied ferme!"** Répliqua ce dernier.

Lorelin avança d'un pas vers le nain.  
 **"Pour les aider j'espère? Je vous rappelle que c'est de NOTRE faute si le dragon à détruit leur ville et tué des innocents!"** Fit-elle, outrée.

Balin s'approcha de la jeune femme et hocha la tête.

 **"Nous aiderons les habitants de Lacville si nous le pouvons, ma chère. Mais je pensais plutôt à des ennemis très féroces. Des... Orcs par exemple? Ou... Des elfes?"** Fit il en penchant la tête.

La jeune femme se tétanisa. Finalement c'était évident. Les richesses de la montagne attireraient forcément des êtres malveillants, assoiffés d'or et de pouvoir.

 **"Mais nous avons bien mérité un peu de repos. Demain, nous organiserons notre défense."** Dit sagement le vieux nain.  
Bilbo bailla aux corneilles. Sa rencontre avec Smaug n'eut pas l'air de l'avoir tant affecté. Balin ôta sa main de l'épaule de Lorelin et entra dans la montagne d'un pas lourd.

Tous le suivirent finalement.  
 **"Il y aura assez de chambres pour tous, ici. C'est vraiment grand!"** fit remarquer Ori.

 **"Mais où est Thorin?"** Demanda Fili

Tous se regardèrent en secouant la tête. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis plusieurs heures.

Lorelin fut conduite par Balin vers une chambre confortable, et à sa taille, qui plus est. Elle remercia chaleureusement son ami et entra. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité depuis des années. La jeune femme alluma une lampe à pétrole. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

Les murs étaient garnis d'épais tapis représentants des guerriers nains richement vêtus. Le sol était un plancher en chêne massif, finement décoré avec des pierres précieuses incrustées. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit. Il était recouvert de draps en soie rouge et était joliment recouvert par le tissu fluide du baldaquin. Elle caressa le tissu lentement. Il était d'une douceur incroyable.

 **"Pas mal, hein?"** Fit une voix qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle sursauta et tourna la tête. Le jeune nain était dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
 **"Oh, je t'ai fais peur... Désolé..."** Dit Kili en pinçant les lèvres. Elle sourit au nain.

 **"C'est incroyable..."** Murmura t'elle en admirant la pièce.

 **"Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne nuit... Et ... Dwalin m'a dit que des couvertures étaient rangées dans ton armoire...au cas où."** Fit il en désignant le meuble de la tête.

Elle rit doucement et hocha la tête. Elle réalisa à sa grande surprise que le nain brun lui manquerai sûrement cette nuit.

 **"Merci beaucoup. Bonne nuit Kili"** fit elle d'une voix pleine de tendresse.

Il pinça les lèvres et hocha une fois la tête en sortant. Elle fixa le sol quelques secondes, fronça les sourcils et se leva en courant, puis ouvrit la porte sans réfléchir. Le nain, qui était en train de partir, se retourna vivement.

 **"Qu'est ce qui se passe?"** Lui demanda t'il, inquiet.  
 **"Je voulais te dire que... Tu... Et bien tu es injuste."** Fit elle soudainement, le regard fuyant.

Il haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

 **"Et pourquoi ça?"** Répondit il finalement en penchant la tête. Il avait beau réfléchir, vraiment, il ne la suivait pas.

 **"Parce-que..."** Commença t'elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre. **"La tresse... Balin m'a expliqué et... Et c'est injuste. J'y ai bien réfléchi"** Poursuivit elle en rougissant.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement en levant les mains.  
 **"Ok..."** Fit il. **"Je suis désolé, je... J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur le moment... J'aurai dû te demander c'est vrai... Mais..."** Il haussa les épaules, sans finir sa phrase.

Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.  
 **"Quoi? Non, non! C'est pas pour ça!"** Répondit elle en secouant la main. **"C'est... Oh et puis oublie ce que je viens de dire, c'est ridicule"** dit elle en partant sans le regarder.

Il l'a retint par le poignet et l'attira près de lui. Il lui souleva le menton pour qu'elle lève les yeux.

 **"Alors quoi?"** Dit il tendrement. Elle sentit son souffle contre son visage. Il lui caressa la mâchoire. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en le fixant. Quelques secondes passèrent. Le cœur de Lorelin battait fort dans sa poitrine. Elle baissa les yeux.

 **"Et bien.. moi aussi je donnerai ma vie pour sauver la tienne... Voilà... Et je sais pas faire les tresses..."** Fit elle d'une toute petite voix **"voilà..."** conclut elle, à peine audible.

Il rit doucement et la prit dans ses bras, attendrit par les paroles de Lorelin.  
 **"Je savais que tu te moquerai de moi..."** Râla t'elle, à moitié étouffée par les bras du nain.

 **"Je me moque pas... Je t'apprendrai si tu veux. Tu pourras tresser toute ma tête si le cœur t'en dis** " lui chuchota t'il a son oreille.

Il desserra son étreinte et la fixa. Un éclat étrange brillait dans ses yeux sombres.

Un sourire en coin apparu sur les lèvres de Lorelin. Elle leva la main et la glissa dans les cheveux du brun. Il lui prit la main délicatement et déposa un baiser dessus.  
 **"Bonne nuit, Lorelin"** souffla t'il.

Il hocha la tête et partit dans la direction de sa chambre, sans se retourner. Il ne la vit pas, immobile dans le couloir, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte.  
Elle entra finalement dans sa chambre et approcha du grand miroir brisé, posé sur la commode.

La lumière était faible mais ce qu'elle vit la fit sursauter. Elle fronça les sourcils et approcha lentement, le visage terrifié.  
 **"Mais qu'est ce que..."**

Ses yeux...

Ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre. Elle leva la main et observa sa bague. Elle brillait intensément. Elle reporta son attention sur son reflet. Elle approcha une main tremblante de son visage et toucha sa joue. C'était bien elle. Aucun doute.

 **"Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive? C'est pas seulement sensé fonctionner quand je suis en colère?"** Pensa t'elle.  
Soudain elle se figea. Elle se remémora les paroles de l'elfe noire de son rêve.

.

 **"""Depuis le premier âge, les elfes noirs sont habités par la haine et la colère. Ils pensent que ces émotions leur donne le Turiùth. Le pouvoir du feu. Tout le monde le pense..."""**  
 **"""Mais moi, je sais... Je sais que c'est faux..."""**

 **.**

Lorelin se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Le noir de ses yeux s'estompait. Elle observa la transformation pendant quelques minutes. Lorsque ses yeux reprirent leur couleur normale, elle réalisa qu'elle se sentait parfaitement normale. Pas de vertige, pas de nausée. Rien.

Elle se dirigea mollement vers le lit avec les yeux grands ouverts, ôta ses vêtements et se glissa dans les draps. La jeune femme se recroquevilla dans le grand lit.

Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait son reflet d'elfe noire. Elle s'était trouvé hideuse et terrifiante. Un démon. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Elle se leva, ouvrit l'armoire et attrapa la couverture.

Puis elle se dirigea à nouveau vers son lit. Elle se coucha et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle serra les poings très forts. Le sommeil ne la gagnera pas avant de longues heures.

.

.

.

Mais que se passe t-il? Vous le saurez... Très bientôt... (gnark gnark gnark)

Bisous

Faeryline


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour!

Attention, à partir de demain, mon rythme d'écriture va être quelque peu ralenti... J'essayerai de poster quand même régulièrement, mais sûrement pas tout les jours comme je le fais là... J'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance, donc ça devrait quand même aller!

 **Maumaud:** Mais pas du tout voyons! Pas du tout du tout du tout du tout du tout du tout... (C'est crédible ou pas?) hihi! Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre! :) Gros bisous

.

.

.

...Chapitre 16...

.

.

.

Bilbo se réveilla aux aurores. Ils s'étira longuement dans son grand lit et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Avec un regard ensommeillé, il se leva et alla se débarbouiller le visage dans la salle d'eau, attenante à sa chambre. Il se regarda dans le miroir et fronça les sourcils. Avec une main, il plongea dans sa poche gauche.  
 **"Il est toujours là..."** Pensa t'il, rassuré, en effleurant son anneau d'or.

Il leva son autre main et alla tapoter sa poche droite. La pierre, l'Arkenstone, était toujours soigneusement dissimulée. Le hobbit regarda à nouveau son reflet. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait gardé. Peut-être que la réaction de Thorin, son regard menaçant, l'avait réellement effrayé.  
 **"Oui... Il est plus sage que je le garde pour l'instant..."** Pensa t'il en hochant doucement la tête.

Il sursauta en entendant trois coups résonner. Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte assez violemment. Le semi homme courut ouvrir.

 **"Descendez immédiatement, je veux que tout le monde soit en bas dans une minute"** fit Thorin sans politesse aucune, après que Bilbo eut ouvert la porte.  
 **"Heu... Oui, j'arrive tout de suite"** répondit il, étonné.

Le roi tourna les talons et disparut dans le grand couloir sombre. Le hobbit le regarda s'éloigner, puis se dépêcha de refaire son lit et se précipita dehors.

Il retrouva les nains et Lorelin en haut d'un promontoire, au dessus d'une salle qu'il connaissait bien. C'était là que se trouvait Smaug quelques heures plus tôt. Des milliers de pièces d'or, des bijoux, des pierres précieuses et des tonnes d'objets brillants étaient éparpillés sur le sol, de sorte qu'on ne voyait plus aucun carreau.

Le roi était installé sur une dune d'or, au milieu de gigantesques colonnes de marbres.

 **"Voici, mes amis, les richesses du trésor de Thror!"** Dit le roi d'une voix sombre en regardant autour de lui. Un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa une pièce dans sa main et la lança à Fili.  
Ce dernier l'attrapa, la regarda quelques secondes et se tourna vers son oncle, incrédule.

 **"Mes chers neveux, bienvenue dans le royaume d'EREBOR!"** S'écria Thorin d'une voix lugubre.

Lorelin ouvrit de grand yeux. Cette voix lui rappelait celle de Smaug. Le son résonna longtemps dans la grande salle, tandis que Thorin se levait de son tas d'or. Lorelin se tourna vers Kili. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés et paraissait inquiet par le comportement de son oncle. Il se tenait droit et fier à côté de son frère, qui avait toujours la pièce dans sa main. Les deux frères regardaient leur oncle avec angoisse.

 **"Maintenant, cherchez l'Arkenstone!"** Ordonna Thorin en penchant la tête en direction de la compagnie.

.

..

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Lorelin était penchée au-dessus d'une dune de plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Des centaines de pièces se trouvaient à ses pieds. Elle creusait avec les mains, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle cherchait.

 **"Vous le saurez quand vous le trouverez. Cherchez encore!"** Lui avait dit Thorin lorsqu'elle voulut savoir à quoi ressemblait la pierre.

Les nains s'épongeaient le front. Ils n'avaient rien avalé, ni rien bu depuis des heures.  
 **"Alors? Vous le trouvez?"** Hurlait parfois Thorin.

 **"Non, il n'est pas ici"** répondait Balin  
 **"Toujours rien"** fit Ori  
 **"On en a pour des semaines à retourner tout cet or!** " Fit remarquer Gloîn

 **"Et bien qu'il en soit ainsi! Personne ne se repose avant de l'avoir trouvé!"** Ordonna le roi.

Lorelin commençait à en avoir assez. Elle se leva en grimaçant. Son dos la faisait souffrir à force d'être penchée en avant.

 **"Le Thorin que je connais viendrai au moins nous aider!"** S'exclama t'elle. Kili se tourna vivement vers elle et regarda tout de suite son oncle.

Thorin se tourna lentement et fixa la jeune femme avec des yeux noirs.  
 **"Toi, il me semble que tu étais venue pour tuer Smaug. Maintenant qu'il est mort, je me demande ce qui te retiens..."** Commença t'il, inquisiteur.

Elle le regarda, consternée, puis se redressa de toute sa hauteur en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

 **"Peut-être que tu as déjà trouvé l'Arkenstone et que tu veux le garder pour toi! Tu crois que tes pouvoirs te protègeront si tu me trahis?** " Cria t'il au visage de la jeune femme.

 **"Thorin, ne cherchez pas à me mettre en colère..."** Gronda t'elle.

Kili s'approcha de la jeune femme, hésitant. Elle leva une main dans sa direction pour l'arrêter.  
 **"Reste en dehors de ça..."** Lui dit elle sans le regarder. Kili se figea et regarda son oncle d'un air réprobateur.

Le roi la regarda et plissa les yeux. Les autres nains arrêtèrent de chercher et observèrent la scène.

 **"Thorin, il s'agit de notre Lorelin! Elle est des nôtres et tu le sais!"** Fit Balin  
 **"Cela fait des heures que l'on cherche!"** Ajouta Bofur  
 **"Thorin!"** Dit Dwalin en se redressant. Le roi tourna la tête dans sa direction. **"Nous voulons tous revoir cette pierre! Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'est pas ici!"** Termina t'il.

Le prince ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis ouvrit la bouche.  
 **"Non! Elle est ici! Je le sais!"** Fit il d'une voix tout droit sortie des ténèbres.  
 **"Douterais-tu de notre loyauté?"** Dit Balin en levant un sourcil.

Thorin commença à marcher en baissant la tête, songeur.  
 **"Je vous préviens, si l'un d'entre vous l'a trouvée et voudrait la garder pour lui tout seul... Il connaîtra ma vengeance!"** Dit le roi d'une voix menaçante en fixant subitement Lorelin.

Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle serrait tellement les poings que ses articulations étaient blanches. Elle essayait de respirer profondément pour calmer sa colère.

Soudain, Thorin hurla.  
 **"Tous à la grande porte, MAINTENANT!"**

Les nains se regardèrent, effrayés. Ils ne reconnaissaient plus leur chef. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué, le pas lourd.  
Kili s'approcha enfin de Lorelin qui, elle, n'avait toujours pas bougé.

 **"Ça va aller?"** Lui demanda t'il en posant une main sur sa nuque. Elle le regarda. Ses yeux n'étaient plus bleus. Mais le noir n'avait pas envahi tout son globe.  
Il attrapa son poing toujours serré en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Elle ouvrit doucement la main et ils croisèrent leurs doigts. Ils avancèrent vers la grande porte sans dire un mot.

.

 **"Bouchez l'entrée! Je veux que cette forteresse soit imprenable!"** Ordonna Thorin lorsque tous furent devant la porte, défoncée par Smaug.

 **"Est-ce pour que personne ne rentre? Ou pour que personne ne sorte, mon oncle?"** Dit Kili en fixant son oncle. Lorelin leva les yeux vers lui. Il serrait un peu plus sa main. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu s'opposer à son oncle.

Thorin le regarda, étonné lui aussi. Il plissa les yeux en voyant les mains des jeunes enlacées.  
 **"Cette femme te fait perdre la tête, mon neveu"** répliqua t'il en désignant l'intéressée.

 **"Et moi je crois que c'est toi qui perds la tête. C'est cet endroit! Je ne te reconnais plus!"** S'énerva le brun. **"Les légendes racontent que l'Arkenstone avait rendu fou Thror! Et je crois que c'est également le cas pour toi!"** Fit Kili en secouant la tête, dégouté.

Thorin le fixa, visiblement fâché par la réaction de son jeune neveu.

 **"Arrête ça tout de suite!"** Cria le roi  
 **"JE NE SUIS PAS TON ENNEMI, THORIN!"** cria à son tour Kili. Sa voix résonna quelques secondes dans la grande salle.

L'intéressé le fixa quelques secondes, paraissant hésiter sur le comportement à adopter. Il se tourna finalement vers les autres nains.

 **"PLUS DE PIERRES!"** Cria t'il en s'éloignant vers les profondeurs de la montagne.

Lorelin leva les yeux vers Kili. Il était très en colère et elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi. Il avait tendance à être râleur, parfois mystérieux ou encore sombre. Mais jamais en colère. Elle en était presque intimidée et ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

Le nain l'a devança et lâcha sa main. Il partit droit devant lui et saisit une grosse pierre qu'il lança vers la porte. Elle alla s'écraser violemment dans un bruit assourdissant. Il n'attendit pas de réactions et partit en direction de sa chambre. Lorelin plissa les yeux en baissant la tête. Les nains le regardèrent s'éloigner, étonnés par la réaction du brun.

Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Lorelin.  
 **"Heureusement qu'il n'est pas à moitié elfe noir... Ça aurait causé quelques dégâts..."**

Elle regarda les autres nains, ainsi que Bilbo. Balin s'approcha d'elle lentement.

 **"Ça lui passera..."** Dit il gentiment en tapotant doucement son épaule.  
 **"Aller!"** Fit il en se tournant vers ses amis. **"Vous avez entendu le roi! Rendons cette montagne inviolable!"** Termina t'il en se dirigeant mollement vers une pierre.

Bilbo ramassait de petites pierres et transpirait à grosses gouttes. Il faisait de son mieux. Dwalin se moquait parfois de lui, mais il savait que le hobbit était de bonne volonté. Il n'était juste pas très costaud.

Lorelin apporta quelques pierres à la porte, le visage triste. Ce labeur avait le mérite de pouvoir laisser son esprit vagabonder. Elle pensait à Kili, bien sur. Elle n'avait pas su s'y prendre pour le calmer. Lui savait exactement comment faire pour l'apaiser. Cela la contrariait. Elle voulait que les choses soient justes entre eux. Balin s'approcha d'elle.

 **"Cela fait déjà quinze minutes que tu balades cette pierre... Tu devrais y aller ma chère...troisième couloir, porte à droite, aile ouest."** Lui dit il en lui prenant la pierre des mains.  
Elle leva les yeux vers le vieux nain et sourit tristement. Elle hocha la tête et partit rejoindre sa chambre.

.

Elle prit une douche rapide et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué par Balin. Elle toqua deux petits coups.

 **"J'AI RIEN À TE DIRE!"** Fit une voix derrière la porte. Elle se redressa et resta interdite quelques secondes , puis dit d'une petite voix en s'approchant de la porte.

 **"Kili, c'est moi..."**

Soudain, elle entendit un grand vacarme dans la chambre. Elle patienta encore quelques secondes puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Il était là, les cheveux en pagaille et les yeux grands ouverts.

 **"Désolée de te déranger... Je voulais voir si tu allais bien et..."** Commença t'elle.  
Il ne la laissa pas terminer et la prit dans ses bras. Elle le prît par la nuque et le serra contre elle.

 **"Comment tu vas?"** Lui demanda t'elle.  
 **"Maintenant ça va"** répondit il simplement. Elle sourit un peu. Finalement elle était aussi capable de l'apaiser.

Il desserra son étreinte et lui prit la main.  
 **"Tu veux entrer?"** Lui demanda t'il. Il lui laissait le choix, comme toujours.  
Elle hocha la tête et suivit le nain dans sa chambre.

La chambre de Kili était plus sobre que la sienne. Le lit trônait en son centre, des affaires étaient éparpillées un peu partout autour: son arc, des flèches, des habits... La couette était jetée sur le lit. L'odeur du nain y étais très présente. Un mélange de fleur d'oranger et de Patchouli.

 **"Heu... Attend je vais te trouver une place"** dit il en rougissant. Le sourire de Lorelin s'agrandit. C'était amusant de le voir dans un autre cadre que celui de l'aventure. Il avança vers un fauteuil près du lit et dégagea l'assise qui était recouverte par la cape du nain.

 **"Voilà"** fit il **"la chaise de Madame est avancée** " fit il en souriant. Elle rit doucement en dévoilant de jolies pommettes et alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil. Il s'installa sur le lit, face à elle.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes. Ses joues étaient gonflées elle et se mît finalement à rire.

 **"Qu'est ce qui a?"** Dit il en penchant la tête.  
Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Lorelin. Elle se frotta le visage et regarda Kili.

 **"Tu as remarqué que tu as mal boutonné ta chemise et que ton pantalon est à l'envers?"** Dit elle entre deux hoquets.

Il baissa la tête, se mordit la lèvre et éclata de rire lui aussi.  
 **"Ah mince!"** Fit il lorsqu'il pût enfin parler. **"Mais j'avais pas prévu de recevoir de visite ce soir!"** Dit il en la regardant avec un grand sourire.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, habillé correctement. Il regarda la jeune femme en souriant.

Elle observait un tableau, accroché au dessus de la porte, en jouant avec ses doigts. Elle paraissait pensive. Il jeta un œil au-dit tableau. Une famille de nain.  
 **"La famille du bras droit de Thraîn"** pensa Kili.

Il s'assit sur son lit, face à la jeune femme, la regarda et plissa les yeux.  
 **"À quoi tu penses?"** Lui demanda t'il

Elle reporta son attention sur le brun et sourit.  
 **"Je me demandais ce que représentaient toutes ces tresses.**.." Commença t'elle.

Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers le tableau. Il le fixa quelques instants et leva le doigt dans sa direction.  
 **"Tu vois la grosse tresse au-dessus de la tête du seigneur nain?"**

Elle hocha la tête en plissant les yeux.  
 **"Elle représente une bataille remportée. Le nombre de pierres précieuses indiquent l'ampleur de cette bataille."**  
Elle compta neuf pierres précieuses.

 **"Grosse bataille alors..."**  
 **"Oui...** " Fit il en souriant.

Il tendit le doigt vers un autre endroit.

 **"Regarde sa femme. La tresse sur le côté de sa tête détermine le nombre d'enfants qu'elle a eu. Il faut compter le nombre de brins. Ici..."** Il étudia la peinture **"sept. Elle a eu sept enfants"**

Lorelin leva les sourcils. C'était passionnant. Toute la vie d'un nain dans sa coiffure. Une sorte de biographie à code.

 **"Ensuite il y a celle du mariage, qu'ils ont en commun. Tu vois, celle qui fait le tour de la tête de la naine... Son mari à la même dans sa barbe."** Dit il.

 **"Il y a aussi des pierres précieuses incrustées. Elles représentent... le nombre d'années de mariage?"** Demanda t'elle.  
 **"Oui c'est exactement ça!"** Lui répondit il en souriant.

 **"Kili?"** Commença t'elle en le regardant subitement. Il détacha son regard du tableau et la regarda à son tour.  
 **"Oui?"**  
 **"... Pourquoi tu n'as pas de tresses, toi?"** Lui demanda t'elle, hésitante. Elle comprenait maintenant que les tresses étaient quelque chose de fort, mais aussi d'intime.

 **"Et bien... Disons que... J'ai jamais vécu quelque chose d'assez important..."** Dit il, le regard fuyant.

 **"Si tu m'apprends, tu accepterai que je t'en fasse une?"** Demanda t'elle aussitôt.

 **"Heu... Oui, bien sur! Mais heu... Il faudrait savoir pour quoi tu veux la tresser... Pour que je t'explique... Bon je suis pas vraiment un spécialiste, hein... C'est ma mère qui** **m'a raconté tout ça et..."** Poursuivit il en haussant les épaules.

Elle le regarda tendrement.

 **"En fait, j'aimerai en faire une unique. Une qui n'existe que pour toi"** Lui dit elle, les yeux pétillants.

Il la regarda et sourit en clignant des yeux. Puis fronça les sourcils et réfléchit quelques instants.

 **"Heu.. Tu veux essayer maintenant?"** Lui demanda t'il. Elle hocha la tête et son sourire s'agrandit.

Elle se leva et alla s'assoir près de lui, en tailleur.  
Il posa une main sur le matelas et se tourna, de façon à être dos à elle.

 **"Je peux la faire où je veux?"** Demanda t'elle en regardant sa chevelure.  
 **"Et ben... Je suppose oui!"** Répondit il en souriant dans sa barbe.

Elle leva les mains et commença par glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kili pour les démêler. Elle fronça les sourcils et décida de procéder à l'instinct.

Elle saisit une mèche sur le côté de la tête, et une deuxième de l'autre côté de la tête. Elle ramena finalement les deux mèches au dos de la tête du nain. Elle pencha la tête. Ça lui plaisait. Maintenant il allait falloir tresser.  
 **"Comment je fais maintenant?"** Demanda t'elle. Il réfléchit quelques secondes.  
 **"Tu veux tresser à combien de brins?"**

Elle réfléchit à son tour. Les Wargs dans la prairie. Le Gobelin dans la montagne. Les Orcs dans la forêt. Ça faisait trois.

 **"Trois brins. C'est le nombre de fois que tu m'as sauvé la vie."** Dit elle doucement. Il sourit encore plus, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

Il lui expliqua alors. Séparer la mèche en trois. Passer la mèche de gauche au milieu, puis par-dessus la mèche de droite. Reprendre la mèche tout à gauche et répéter l'opération jusqu'au bout.

Lorsque la tresse arriva à la pointe, elle la tint d'une main et saisit sa chaîne, dissimulée dans sa tunique. Elle défit la boucle, ôta le pendentif et fit passer les mailles au travers de la tresse. Elle sécurisa enfin la tresse avec le bijou. Une pierre de lune.

 **"Qu'est-ce-que tu fais?"** Lui demanda t'il  
 **"J'ai finis"** dit elle en levant les mains.

Le nain se retourna lentement. Quelques cheveux lui tombaient encore devant le visage, mais celui-ci était plus dégagé qu'avant.

Il l'a regarda intensément.  
 **"Merci beaucoup"** murmura t'il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle sourit à son tour et glissa sa main sur la joue du nain.

Soudain, Kili se figea.

Il fronça les sourcils.

 **"Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Lorelin? Ça va pas?"** Demanda t'il, inquiet.  
Elle haussa un sourcil et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.  
 **"Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?"** Répondit elle.  
 **"Tes yeux..."** Commença t'il en se penchant en avant. Soudain, elle regarda sa main. Sa peau palissait à vue d'œil. Elle se leva d'un bond et se mît à trembler. Elle s'éloigna, le cœur battant.

 **"Qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive?"** S'écria t'elle. Il voulut venir près d'elle mais elle leva la main.

 **"NON, N'APPROCCHE PAS!"** Lui dit elle d'une voix forte.  
Il leva les mains doucement mais s'approcha quand même un peu.

 **"Hé, tout va bien..."** Lui dit il en avançant encore.

 **"Kili... Je t'en prie... Je veux pas te faire de mal..."** Implora t'elle en tournant la tête. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte et appuya sur la poignée.

 **"Non! Attend!"** Lui dit le nain lui attrapant le poignet. Elle se figea.

Il lui prit la main et la ramena contre lui. Il attendit quelques secondes et caressa doucement ses doigts pâles. La bague brillait dans la pièce.

 **"Tu vois?..."** Lui dit il tendrement. Elle le regarda une seconde et baissa les yeux sur leurs mains enlacées. La sienne tremblait.

 **"Pourquoi je me suis transformée? Il n'y a aucune raison..."** Dit elle doucement, une ride entre les yeux.

Il glissa son autre main sous le menton de Lorelin et lui releva la tête. Le regard du nain était tendre.

 **"Me regarde pas comme ça... Je ressemble à un monstre..."** Lui dit elle un peu honteuse.

Il replaça une mèche sombre derrière l'oreille de l'elfe noire et passa tendrement sa main derrière sa nuque. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux. Dans ses yeux noirs comme une nuit sans lune. Il pencha la tête et approcha lentement son visage de celui de Lorelin. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer tandis que les yeux du nain regardaient sa bouche, puis ses yeux, puis sa bouche... Il s'approcha encore en fermant les yeux et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Le nain expira par le nez avec un demi sourire. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'affola. Elle ferma les yeux à son tour et lui rendit son baiser avec plus de passion en posant une main sur son torse, tandis que sa respiration devenait plus haletante.

Il sourit encore et s'écarta légèrement. Elle rouvrît les yeux et haussa légèrement un sourcil. Kili vit un cercle de feu border ses iris.

 **"Ne redis plus jamais que tu es un monstre. Tu es la personne la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie"** lui dit il avec un éclat nouveau dans les yeux.

.

.

.

Voilà!

Alors pour la petite histoire, figurez-vous que j'ai dû me faire une tresse à moi-même pour savoir comment l'expliquer! C'est un truc un peu instinctif, donc j'ai eu un gros bug quand j'ai écris le passage de la tresse. ^^

 **Maumaud:** Pas trop de bobos en tombant de ta chaise? ^^ (ça m'a fait tellement rire!)

Je ne vous promet rien, mais j'essaierai de poster demain :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je suis pas particulièrement fan des gros bisous baveux...

Bisous (mais pas baveux)

Faeryline


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour!

Ca y est, c'est la rentrée... Bon n'y pensons pas trop... :) Pour se remonter le moral: un nouveau chapitre!

 **Maumaud : Ahahaha! ^^ J'étais sûre que tu allais craquer! ^^ Contente que ça t'ai plu! Merci pour tout, tu es adorable! Bisous! (j'ai adoré la danse de la joie!)**

 **Lizzia0901 : Oui, les tresses, j'avais lu le concept dans une autre fic, et j'avais trouvé ça génial, donc je l'ai développé à ma sauce :) Concernant les sentiments, ce chapitre va commencer à répondre à tes questions... :) Bisous et merci beaucoup pour ta review!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...Chap 17...

.

.

Il devait être environ cinq heure du matin. Lorelin était allongée sur son lit, sur le dos. Elle fixait le baldaquin, songeuse. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, formant une vague sombre autour de son visage. Ses mains quant à elles étaient croisées sur son ventre et elle tournait sa bague autour de son doigt. Elle avait enfilé la tenue de nuit offerte par les elfes à Fondcombe. Une fine robe en soie bleue.

Elle était revenue depuis quatre heures déjà, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne réussirait pas à dormir...  
.

.

 **""Ne redis plus jamais que tu es un monstre. Tu es la personne la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie""** lui avait-il dit après l'avoir embrassé.

Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui. Elle se souvint du rythme élevé de son cœur. Mais surtout elle se souvint des yeux de Kili...

...Ils étaient d'une noirceur totale...

...La peau du nain avait commencé à pâlir... Laissant apparaître de fines veines sur ses tempes...

Elle avait froncé les sourcils et avait quitté précipitamment la chambre, horrifiée, sous le regard étonné et triste du nain, qui ne se rendit pas compte de sa propre transformation.  
Elle avait couru dans le couloir, le plus vite possible.  
 **"Attend!"** Lui avait-il crié depuis le pas de la porte. Mais elle n'avait pas attendu.  
Elle ouvrit sa chambre à bout de souffle et glissa le long de sa porte après l'avoir fermée à clé. Elle serra ses genoux et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

.

.

Elle roula sur le côté, dans son lit, et se recroquevilla. Elle était persuadée que Kili ne dormait pas non plus. Il n'avait pas du comprendre sa réaction. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Lui dire qu'elle le mettait en danger en l'aimant.  
Elle avait enfin comprit le message de l'elfe de son rêve.

C'est l'Amour... Elle seule savait que l'amour était plus fort encore. Plus fort que la colère et que la haine. Les elfes noirs ne ressentaient pas l'amour... Mais cette elfe aimait ce nain. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils mirent fin à cette guerre sans nom. Ce n'était pas un seul sacrifice, mais bien deux... Et elle avait comprit aussi que cette elfe était sa mère. Et le nain, son père biologique.

.

 **""Souviens-toi ma fille, une seule chose vous sauveras...""** Lui avait-elle dit.

.

Elle secoua la tête en fermant les yeux très fort.  
 **"Non, il en est hors de question!"** Pensa t'elle en serrant les poings. Elle sentait qu'elle se transformait, elle sentait des picotements sur ses bras, et lorsqu'elle regarda sa bague, celle-ci brillait dans l'obscurité de la chambre.  
 **"Ça suffit!"** Dit elle tout haut.

Elle se leva d'un bond. Alluma la lampe à pétrole et se dirigea vers ses affaires. Elle ôta sa tenue en soie et enfila sa tenue légère de voyage. Elle lança la robe sur le lit avec force et violence. Puis elle attrapa l'arc offert par le maître de Lacville et le cassa net en deux, puis le jeta par terre.

Elle prit son sac et l'installa sur son dos.  
 **"Je ne peux pas rester ici... Je dois... Partir... Loin, très loin. Et ne jamais revenir."** Pensa t'elle en attachant ses cheveux ondulés.  
 **"Si je pars, Kili reste en vie..."** Dit elle à voix basse  
Elle baissa les yeux  
 **"Kili..."**

Elle secoua la tête, éteignit la lampe et ouvrit sa chambre d'un air décidé. Elle la referma sans bruit et se glissa dans le couloir, aussi discrète que possible. La chambre de Kili n'était pas tout près, mais elle connaissait suffisamment le nain pour savoir qu'il pouvait très bien être à l'affût du moindre bruit.

Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds et se dirigea vers la grande porte, certainement désormais scellée par de grosses pierres. C'était la seule issue possible, la porte qu'avait emprunté la compagnie pour entrer dans la montagne faisait un bruit terrible. Elle serait repérée en quelques minutes.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant la chambre du nain brun, elle approcha une main tremblante de la porte et la posa doucement contre le bois.  
 **"Adieu..."** Pensa t'elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle repartit en direction de l'entrée. elle entendit du bruit et se cacha derrière une immense colonne, à deux pas du but.  
 **"Zut!"** Pensa t'elle. Elle risqua tout de même un œil.

Balin était là et faisait les cents pas, une main sous son menton garni de barbe blanche. Il paraissait inquiet.

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle attendait encore, les nains allaient se réveiller et la découvrir. Le jour allait bientôt se lever...

Elle sortit de sa cachette et passa devant lui, comme si de rien n'était. Ce dernier sursauta.

 **"Lorelin?! Mais... que fais-tu à cette heure, avec ton sac sur le dos?"** Lui demanda t'il avec une ride entre les yeux.

Elle s'arrêta net et dit, toujours le dos tourné.  
 **"Je... je pars Balin..."** Dit elle d'une petite voix.

Le vieux nain s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.  
 **"Que se passe t'il ma chère?"** Demanda t'il, inquiet.

 **"Heu... Thorin avait raison... Je... je n'ai plus rien à faire ici maintenant que Smaug est mort"** lui répondit elle en plissant les yeux. Elle n'était pas bonne menteuse...

 **"Mais... Et Kili? Je croyais que vous... Enfin... Que..."** Balbutia t'il.

Elle baissa la tête. Une larme perla au coin de son œil.

 **"Je dois y aller Balin"** dit elle, la voix brisée.

Le vieux nain la regarda escalader les pierres. Un rai de lumière passait en haut, ce qui constituait une ouverture suffisante pour la jeune femme. Il était triste et ne savait pas comment réagir. Après tout, il n'avait pas le droit de la retenir.

Elle se tourna vers lui avant de passer de l'autre côté. Il vit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

 **"Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi?"** Lui demanda t'elle.  
 **"Bien sur"**  
 **"Dites à Kili que... qu'il n'y est pour rien. Dites-lui que... que je ne l'oublierai jamais "** dit elle en s'essuyant les joues.

Il hocha tristement la tête en retenant difficilement ses larmes.

 **"Merci Balin. Adieu!"** Conclut elle en disparaissant de l'autre côté.  
Le nain resta là jusqu'à l'aube, à regarder ce rai de lumière devenir plus intense à mesure que le soleil montait dans le ciel.

.

.

.

 **"KILI CALME TOI!"** Hurla soudainement Thorin  
 **"QUE JE ME CALME?"** Fit le brun en s'avançant vers son oncle.

Fili s'interposa entre les deux nains avant qu'une bagarre n'éclate.  
 **"Stop! Ça suffit vous deux!"** S'écria t'il en repoussant les deux nains. SI Thorin avait l'expérience, Kili avait la jeunesse. Ils avaient la même force.

Toute la compagnie étaient présente dans la grande salle. Bilbo gardait la tête basse.

 **"Comment oses-tu l'accuser d'avoir volé l'Arkenstone?"** Fit le brun avec un regard méprisant.

Balin secoua la tête.  
 **"Thorin, je te répète qu'elle ne l'avait pas, j'en suis persuadé"** dit-il.

 **"Alors pourquoi s'est elle enfuie dans ce cas?"** Demanda Thorin d'un ton glacial. Kili détourna la tête.

Balin le regarda, songeur.  
 **"Elle m'a dit que tu avais raison. Elle avait rempli sa part du contrat et n'avait plus rien à faire ici"** dit il. **"Mais..."**

 **" Mais quoi!"** Fit Thorin d'une voix forte. Fili tenait le bras de son frère pour l'empêcher de bouger.

 **"Et bien... Elle paraissait si... triste..."** dit il en se tournant vers le rai de lumière.

 **"Par où est-elle partie?"** Demanda Kili d'une voix sombre.  
Le nain à la barbe blanche le regarda d'un air désolé.

 **"Par là..."** Dit il en indiquant l'ouverture du doigt. **"Après je ne sais pas..."** Fit il en secouant la tête.

 **"Je vais la chercher"** dit Kili en se dégageant de la prise de son frère.  
 **"TU NE VAS NUL PART!"** Cria Thorin à son neveu

Le jeune nain se tourna vers son oncle en plissant les yeux.

 **"Tu as vu comme moi l'arc brisé dans sa chambre! Elle est désarmée et seule!"** Dit fortement le jeune.

 **"Nous devons tous rester ici au cas où on devrait subir une attaque!"** Ajouta le roi.

Balin avança vers le nain brun et posa une main sur son épaule.  
 **"Kili...Thorin a raison... Elle... Lorelin m'a dit de te dire que tu n'y étais pour rien et..."** Dit le nain, émut.

L'intéressé leva la tête vers Balin. Le vieux nain vit un grand désespoir dans ses yeux.  
 **"Elle ne t'oubliera jamais"** conclut il. Kili détourna le regard et recula lentement.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Et il savait que ce qu'elle avait dit à Balin, "elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici", n'était qu'un prétexte. Elle s'était enfuie après qu'il l'ait embrassé. Il n'était pas idiot... Elle ne voulait pas de lui comme il voulait d'elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle était partie. Il avait tout gâché. Il aurait dû continuer à l'aimer en secret. Au moins elle serait encore là. Et maintenant il ne pouvait même pas s'excuser auprès d'elle.

Soudain un bruit les fit sursauter. Bilbo se leva brusquement.  
Kili avança vers les pierres, plein d'espoir.

 **"Je demande à parler à Thorin, fils de Thraîn, roi sous la montagne!"** S'écria une voix.

Le jeune nain se figea, la voix était celle de Bard.

Thorin avança vers les pierres et grimpa afin de voir son interlocuteur. Toute la compagnie l'imita.  
Ce qu'ils virent les effrayèrent. Bard était seul devant eux. En revanche, une armée d'elfe postait sur les remparts de Dale. Les elfes de Mirkwood. Le roi Thranduil se tenait devant ses troupes, fier, tenant les brides de sa monture.

 **"Je suis venu en paix Thorin. Je voudrais discuter avec vous de..."** Commença Bard en levant le mains

 **"Si vous venez en paix, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous avez le soutien de Thranduil et de ses forces armées?"** Le coupa Thorin en le regardant d'un air glacial.

 **"Vous avez promis une part du trésor aux habitants de Lacville! Le dragon à détruit la cité et tué des centaines de pauvres gens! Vous leur devez bien ça!"** Fit Bard d'une voix plus forte.

 **"Je ne leur dois rien du tout. Que fait-il ici celui-là?"** Demanda t'il en désignant Thranduil d'un air méprisant.

 **"Il attaquera si nous ne trouvons pas de terrain d'entente. Il convoite des gemmes m'a t'il dit"**

 **"Les gemmes blanches..."** Fit Thorin en plissant les yeux. **"Vous pouvez lui dire de partir, il n'aura rien du tout. Ce trésor n'appartient qu aux nains!"** Répliqua sèchement Le roi des nains. **"Quant à vous, partez avant que nos flèches ne volent!"** Lui dit il droit dans les yeux en hurlant.

Bard le fixa d'un regard sombre, puis tourna les talons et rejoignit Dale.

 **"Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça?"** S'écria Bilbo. **"Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il y a une armée d'elfes en bas! Sans parler des pêcheurs en colère!"** S'énerva t'il **"Nous...nous sommes inférieurs en nombre..."** Conclut-il en tentant de se calmer

Thorin se tourna lentement vers le hobbit

 **"Plus pour longtemps..."** Dit-il d'une voix sombre

Le semi homme se figea

 **"Ce qui veut dire?"**

 **"Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les nains..."** répondit le roi. Il se tourna vers les nains. **"Nous avons reprit Erebor, maintenant nous allons le défendre!"**

Kili leva les yeux vers son oncle et ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Puis il tourna les talons et sortit de la grande salle, l'œil humide. Hors de question de montrer sa peine aux autres.

.

.

.

Mais ... Mais... Mais... Mais... qu'arrive t-il à Kili? Mystère... Nous en apprendrons plus... Au prochain chapitre!

Bisous à tous! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Faeryline


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour!

Ce nouveau chapitre est en grande partie (sauf la fin) une invention... Je m'éloigne donc du film... Je trouve ça intéressant de montrer ce qu'à fait Lorelin pendant sa fugue. Je poste deux chapitres d'un coup, c'est comme ça c'est cadeau :) Non plus sérieusement, je pense que les deux chapitres doivent se lire à la suite l'un de l'autre...

 **Maumaud** : Oooooh je comprend que tu sois triste! Mais elle a dû avoir peur en voyant Kili se transformer lui aussi... En plus depuis le début, elle vît des changements assez violents quand même! ^^ Des réponses vont arriver, promis... :) Bisous et merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (mais vraiment hein!)

Bonne lecture à tous :)

.

.

.

...Chapitre 18... Pendant ce temps...

.

.

.

Elle s'essuya les yeux du revers de sa manche et continua de marcher en direction de Dale d'un pas lent. Elle voyait de la lumière sortir des ruines, peut-être que quelqu'un pourra lui indiquer une auberge. Elle ne voulait pas retourner chez Beorn, elle ne pourrait pas affronter son regard déçu. Elle préférait encore un longue vie d'errance. Elle serra fort la bride de son sac.

Elle arriva au petit matin à Dale, épuisée par sa nuit blanche. Elle comprit alors que les survivants de Lacville s'étaient installés là, faute de mieux. Elle entra dans la ville fantôme et croisa des dizaines de personnes. Ils avaient l'air terrorisés, épuisés, frigorifiés et affamés. Au détour d'une ruelle elle croisa un petit garçon d'environ quatre ans. L'enfant était blond comme les blés, sa peau portait des traces de suie et ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit.

 **"Hé! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais tout seul toi?"** Demanda Lorelin d'une voix claire, en posant un genou à terre.  
 **"J'ai perdu ma maman..."** Répondit-il avec des sanglots dans la voix. Le garçonnait gardait la tête basse.

Lorelin fronça les sourcils. L'enfant était livré à lui-même. Il allait mourir de froid ou de faim si la jeune femme ne l'aidait pas.  
Elle lui tendit la main. Le petit garçon leva les yeux vers elle. Des larmes coulaient sur ses petites joues noircies. Il attrapa finalement sa main et la serra très fort. La jeune femme se releva.

 **"Je dois trouver la place du village, peut-être que ses parents le cherchent aussi..."** pensa t'elle en se penchant pour caresser la joue du garçon.

 **"Comment tu t'appelles?"** Demanda t'elle d'une gentille voix.  
 **"Malak"** répondit il timidement.  
 **"Je vais t'aider à retrouver ta maman, Malak"** fit Lorelin, sûre d'elle. Le petit garçon sourit. Ses dents étaient régulières, il manquait seulement les deux incisives du haut.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers les lumières. Elle commença à marcher en direction de l'une d'elle, suivie de près par Malak.

.

C'était la lumière d'un feu de camp. Plusieurs personnes étaient autour, emmitoufles dans des couvertures.

 **"Excusez-moi, connaissez-vous les parents de cet enfant?"** Demanda t'elle d'une voix forte. Quelques personnes la regardèrent et secouèrent la tête, d'autres ne levèrent même pas les yeux. Elle baissa la tête et regarda Malak, qui tenait toujours fermement sa main. Il leva ses jolis yeux tristes vers elle. Elle faisait la taille d'un nain et en plus, elle était plutôt fine. Les pauvres gens ne la prenaient pas au sérieux... Elle se redressa et leva la tête.

Elle se remit à marcher vers une autre lumière. Au 4ème feu de camp, elle s'avança vers un homme. Il faisait au moins deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

 **"Excusez-moi Monsieur, connaissez-vous cet enfant?"** Demanda t'elle poliment.

L'homme se retourna et sourit au petit garçon.

 **"Bien sur, c'est Malak, fils de Ramon!"** Fit l'homme en posant une main sur la tête du garçonnet. Lorelin souffla de soulagement.  
 **"Avez-vous vu ses parents?"** Demanda t'elle enfin  
 **"Heu... Oui... Je crois qu'ils sont entrés dans la maison en ruine... Là!"** Fit il en pointant une maisonnette du doigt.  
Elle le remercia chaleureusement et avança vers l'endroit indiqué. Le petit garçon lâcha sa main et courut vers l'entrée, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **"Maman!"** Cria l'enfant en courant

Elle entendit un immense cri de joie. Le cri d'une mère qui retrouve son fils. La femme sortit au bout de quelques secondes et courut vers Lorelin, qui était restée à quelques pas de l'entrée.  
La femme s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. La brune ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Elle lui arrivait aux épaules et elle manqua d'étouffer.

 **"Merci... Merci mille fois!"** Lui dit elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
 **"De rien"** répondit Lorelin en tapotant dans son dos.

 **"Mais que diable faites-vous ici?"** Fit soudain une voix profonde.  
Lorelin ferma les yeux. Ca, c'était la voix de Gandalf...  
La mère relâcha la jeune femme et se précipita dans la maison pour retrouver son fils.

La jeune brune se retourna.  
 **"Bonjour Gandalf"** commença t'elle. **"Je... je suis partie"** dit elle, le regard fuyant. Le magicien expira bruyamment par le nez.

 **"Que s'est-il passé Lorelin?"** Demanda le magicien, inquiet, en s'appuyant sur son bâton.

Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.  
 **"Racontez-moi tout mon enfant..."** Dit il gentiment.

 **"Ma... ma mère est venue me voir en rêve... Elle m'a révélé des choses..."** Commença t'elle. Le mage haussa un sourcil broussailleux.  
 **"Mon pouvoir s'appelle le Turiùth. Et..."** Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle le regarda intensément.  
 **"Je sais maintenant comment le maîtriser..."** Dit elle d'une voix grave.

Gandalf la regarda gravement.  
 **"Où est le problème alors?"** Demanda t'il.  
 **"C'est... c'est Kili... Je... je me transforme en sa présence... Et..."** Commença t'elle en secouant la tête.  
 **"Et quoi Lorelin?"** Insista t'il, impatient.  
 **"Et lui aussi!"** Lâcha t'elle enfin.

Le vieil homme recula soudainement et ouvrit de grands yeux.  
 **"En êtes-vous sûre?"** Dit il enfin

Elle haussa les épaules, agacée.  
 **"Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux!"** Elle se reprit. **" Elle m'a dit que mon pouvoir me tuera... Mais il le tuera, lui aussi, car il l'envahit. C'est.. c'est mon amour pour lui qui le... le change... j'en suis persuadée..."** Dit elle. Elle ferma les yeux.

Gandalf passa une main sur sa barbe. Il était soucieux et songeur. Puis il l'a regarda.

 **"En effet, je vous comprend. Vous êtes partie pour qu'il reste en vie..."** il posa une main sur son épaule. **"M** **ais si vous partez... Il y a des chances pour qu'il meurt aussi..."** Dit il d'un ton grave.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Son cœur venait d'avoir un raté.

 **"Pardon? Mais pourquoi?"** Demanda t'elle en tremblant.  
 **"Les nains sont en danger, Lorelin. J'étais rassuré de savoir que vous étiez avec eux, mais..."** Expliqua t'il en ôtant sa main.  
 **"Quel danger?"** Fit elle en lui coupant la parole. Le magicien la regarda gravement.

 **"J'ai vu une armée d'Orc se réunir un peu plus au nord... Et le roi Thranduil prépare lui aussi une attaque...ils sont cernés..."** Révéla le magicien en baissant les yeux vers elle.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés.  
 **"Bard va essayer de négocier avec Thorin ce matin-même** " dit il en se voulant rassurant. **"Ils ne veut pas la guerre..."**

 **"Mais Thorin..."** Commença t'elle. **"Il ne voudra pas négocier... Il... a changé..."** Fit elle en secouant la tête.

Gandalf prit un air grave et détourna les yeux. La malédiction... Le mal qui s'était emparé de son grand-père...

 **"En tout cas, ils auront besoin de vous, Lorelin..."** En la fixant de nouveau.

 **"Non, je vous l'ai dis! C'est impossible!"** Cria telle à bout de force.

 **"LORELIN!"** Cria à son tour le magicien avec une voix des ténèbres. il se reprit et dit gentiment.

 **"Kili est un prince, ma chère... Il est plus fort que ce que vous ne pouvez imaginer... C'est un héritier de Durin!"** Conclut il.

Elle le regarda, effrayée. Le magicien ne s'était jamais fâché contre elle. S'il le faisait maintenant, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

 **"Nous trouverons une solution... Je le protégerai s'il le faut..."** Dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

.

.  
Le soir arriva vite. Bard s'était entretenu avec Gandalf et Thranduil au sujet des nains.

 **"Il refuse toute négociation. Il préfère déclencher une guerre plutôt que de se séparer d'une seule de ses maudites pièces"** avait il déclaré.

 **"Alors qu'il en soit ainsi!"** Murmura le seigneur elfe en se redressant. Ses longs cheveux blonds entourait son magnifique visage aux traits fins.

 **"Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!"** S'écria Lorelin en se levant de son siège.  
 **"J'ai des amis dans cette montagne! Si vous lancez une attaque, cela me contrariera beaucoup..."** Fit-elle, menaçante, en fixant Thranduil.

Ce dernier l'a regarda, presque amusé.  
 **"Mademoiselle, je n'ai que faire de votre contrariété** " dit-il d'un ton condescendant.

 **"Je n'en serai pas si sur à votre place..."** Dit Gandalf du fond de la pièce. Il n'avait rien dit jusque là, préférant écouter la conversation en fumant sa pipe.  
" **Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monseigneur, nous sommes en présence de la dernière des elfes noirs...** " dit Gandalf en pointant Lorelin avec son doigt.

La jeune femme se souvint que le magicien lui avait interdit de se transformer chez les elfe, car ils détestaient viscéralement les elfes noirs.

Thranduil regarda la jeune femme avec des yeux ronds et recula de quelques pas.

 **"Non c'est impossible.. Ils ont été exterminés jusqu'au dernier..."** Chuchota t'il.

 **"Pas jusqu'au dernier... La fille d' Aredhel est encore en vie..."** Déclara Gandalf

Lorelin le fixa subitement. Il ne lui avait pas tout révélé. Il connaissait plus sa mère que ce qu'il prétendait.  
 **"Nous aurons une conversation plus tard, vous et moi..."** Pensa t'elle. Gandalf hocha la tête, comme s'il eut lût la pensée de Lorelin.

Thranduil détailla la jeune femme. Il avait déjà rencontré des elfes noirs. Ils étaient grands et minces. Leurs cheveux noirs contrastaient avec la blancheur de leur peau. Leurs yeux quant à eux étaient d'une noirceur totale. La demoiselle qui lui faisait face ne correspondait pas à cette description. Il fronça les sourcils.

 **"C'est bien elle, monseigneur! Aredhel me l'a confiée lorsqu'elle était toute jeune. Elle n'en a aucun souvenirs** " expliqua le magicien.

Le roi des elfes de Mirkwood la regarda de haut en bas. Elle commençait à en être gênée.

 **"Vous auriez dû la tuer dans le berceau... Des êtres pareils sont une aberration."** Cracha le roi en grimaçant.

Lorelin ferma les yeux. Elle avait du mal à s'accepter telle qu'elle était. Le roi la mettait face à elle-même. Elle tourna la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

Gandalf se leva et vint se mettre devant la jeune femme. Il regarda Thranduil droit dans les yeux.

 **"Vos paroles sont déplacées! Lorelin n'est pas comme ceux de sa race... Elle est..."** Il se tourna vers elle. **"Elle est unique"** dit il en souriant à la jeune femme. **"Et** **elle pourrait ben tous nous sauver..."** Fit il en regardant le roi de nouveau. Thranduil plissa les yeux sans comprendre.

 **"Une armée d'orcs se prépare. Azog le profanateur est à sa tête! Dol Guldur a été vidée! Vous êtes tous en danger de mort!"**

 **"Je ne comprends pas"** Fit Bard en s'avançant. Il regarda le magicien avec insistance.

 **"Je vois que vous ne connaissez pas bien les magiciens"** Commença Thranduil avant que Gandalf ne réponde. **"Ils sont comme le tonnerre d'hiver, qui gronde au loin,** **porté par un vent furieux"** Expliqua t'il en se servant un verre de vin **"... Et dont le fracas nous alarme"** Il tendit le verre à Bard

Il regarda le magicien

 **"Mais parfois, un orage n'est qu'un orage, rien d'autre..."**

 **"Non!"** le coupa Gandalf **"Pas cette fois! Une armée d'orcs est en marche! Ils ont tous été formés pour la guerre"** s'énerva t-il

 **"Pourquoi nous montreraient-ils leur jeu?"** Demanda Thranduil, septique, après une courte réflexion.

 **"Nous leur avons forcé la main! Les nains n'étaient pas sensés atteindre Erebor! Azog devait les tuer. Son maître cherche à s'emparer de la montagne."** Dit-il en sortant sur un balcon ouvert. Thranduil, Bard et Lorelin le suivirent. **"Pas pour le trésor qu'elle abrite, mais pour sa situation! C'est une position stratégique!"** Fit le mage en désignant la montagne du doigt. **"Si elle devait être tomber aux mains des Orcs, Fondcombe, la Lorien, la Comté... seraient vaincus... Même le Gondor"**

Thranduil s'approcha, avec un regard perçant

 **"Ces armées d'Orcs, Mithrandir, où sont-elles?"** Dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Le mage le regarda.

 **"Elles arrivent..."** Déclara-il en reportant son attention sur la montagne.

.

.

.

La suite? Oui oui tout de suite! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Plus tard dans la soirée, Gandalf et Lorelin discutaient.

 **"Je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! Je sais me battre, Gandalf"** Dit la jeune femme en se tournant vers son ami.

 **"Je ne remet pas en doute vos talents de guerrière, Beorn est un excellent professeur..."** Répondit-il

 **" Donc je n'ai pas besoin de cette bague "** Conclut -elle en lui tendant son bijoux

Le mage regarda le diamant mais ne fit aucun mouvement.

 **" Lorelin... "** Commença Gandalf en la fixant. **" Vous êtes certainement la personne la plus puissante que je connaisse, plus puissante que Saroumane certainement... "** Il se pinça l'arrête du nez **" … Mais vous êtes aussi la plus bornée ! "**

Elle se redressa, vexée.

 **"Je ne peux y retourner avec cette bague !"** Fit -elle, sûre d'elle.

 **"Bien-sur que si ! Ils ont besoin de vous en tant qu'elfe noire ! Je vous ai dis que je protégerai Kili s'il le fallait!"** S'énerva le magicien gris

 **"Vous venez de me dire que vous ne connaissiez pas plus puissant que moi ! Alors comment voulez-vous..."** Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Gandalf se leva précipitamment . Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Il semblait concentré. Lorelin fouilla la pièce du regard, inquiétée par le comportement du magicien.

 **"Qui est là?** " Fit-il d'une voix sombre.

Un craquement se fit entendre. Soudain, Bilbo apparût à l'entrée de la tente.

 **"Bilbo! Mais que faites-vous là?"** Demanda le magicien, étonné de voir le semi homme.

Ce dernier regarda Lorelin, qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, et sourit, heureux de la voir saine et sauve. Puis il reporta son attention sur Gandalf.

 **"Je suis venu pour donner ça à Bard..."** Dit-il en fouillant dans sa besace. Il en sortit un diamant énorme qu'il tendit au magicien.

 **'L'Arkenstone!"** Fit Gandalf. Lorelin ouvrit un peu la bouche d'étonnement.

.

 **"Le cœur de la montagne..."** murmura Thranduil lorsqu'il fut arrivé dans la tente, quelques minutes plus tard.

 **"ça vaut la rançon d'un roi"** ajouta Bard. Il se tourna subitement vers Bilbo. **"Comment peut-elle être à vous?"** Demanda t-il, inquisiteur.

Le bilbo leva fièrement la tête.

 **"J'ai considéré que c'était mon quatorzième du trésor"**

Gandalf et Lorelin le regardèrent, attendris.

 **"Pourquoi faites-vous cela? Vous ne nous devez rien."** Répliqua Bard

 **"Je ne le fais pas pour vous"** Déclara le hobbit en secouant la tête. Il fit une courte pause. **"Je sais que les nains peuvent être obstinés, bornés, difficiles. Ils sont méfiants et cachotiers. Ils ont les pires manières qu'on puisse imaginer mais ils sont aussi courageux, gentils... Et d'une loyauté sans faille... J'ai de l'affection pour eux et... si je peux... Je les sauverai"** Conclut-il en se redressant.

Gandalf paraissait fier. Il regarda Lorelin qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle fixa le sol et pensa à Kili. Il était bien plus que tout ce que Bilbo avait énuméré. Il était aussi tendre, protecteur, aimant, drôle... Mais ils étaient une compagnie. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ses amis. Bilbo l'avait comprit, lui. Elle leva les yeux vers Gandalf et hocha la tête.

 **"Pour Thorin, cette pierre compte plus que tout. Je pense qu'en échange, il vous donnera ce qui vous ai dû."** Dit le hobbit en regardant tour à tour chacune des personnes présentes. **"Il n'y aura alors pas lieu de se battre"**

Bard hocha la tête et sortit, accompagné par Thranduil.

Bilbo se tourna vers ses amis et sourit tristement. Le magicien posa une main sur son épaule. Il était fier de lui. Le hobbit fixa Lorelin.

 **"Kili est très inquiet..."** commença t-il. **"Il ne comprend pas pourquoi vous avez fuit... Il... il est malheureux"**

La jeune femme détourna les yeux. Elle savait que son départ causerai la tristesse du nain. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre solution.

 **"Je sais... Ce n'est pas de sa faute... C'est moi..."** répondit-elle en fermant les yeux.

 **"Je crois que si vous ne l'aimez pas, il vaut mieux lui dire..."** Dit Bilbo. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, irritée.

 **"Et moi je crois que vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez!"** Répondit-elle sèchement. Le hobbit baissa les yeux, honteux. Il n'aimait pas se mêler des affaires d'autrui, mais il appréciait beaucoup Kili, et le voir dans un tel état lui avait causé une grande peine.

 **"Je dis ça pour lui. Si vous l'aviez vu..."** Répliqua Bilbo en secouant la tête.

Elle baissa à nouveau la tête, au bord des larmes.

 **"Bilbo... Je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que tout. Mais... Il... enfin, à cause de moi... Il..."** Balbutia t-elle. Gandalf passa devant elle subitement.

 **"Kili a subit la transformation de Lorelin. Il sont liés à présent."** Expliqua le magicien. Bilbo ouvrit de grands yeux. Lorelin releva la tête, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

 **"Il s'est transformé, lui aussi..."** Conclut-il.

 **"Attendez... Comment Est-ce-possible?"** demanda le hobbit

 **"Liés?"** fit la jeune femme

Le magicien souffla bruyamment. La nuit allait être longue... Il décida de répondre une question à la fois et fixa le hobbit qui avait toujours les yeux écarquillés.

 **"La légende raconte qu'une elfe noire appelée Aredhel a sacrifié sa vie et celle de son compagnon pour arrêter la guerre. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un nain. Elle réalisa que l'amour était plus fort que sa colère et ouvrit les yeux sur les aberrations de son peuple. Lors d'une guerre, il y a 76 ans maintenant, elle se dressa contre son peuple et** **élimina tous ceux de sa race pour arrêter les massacres."** Fit Gandalf sans respirer. Puis il se tourna vers Lorelin

 **"Sauf... et bien... sauf sa fille..."** Il reporta son attention sur le hobbit.

 **"Le nain était un guerrier, fou amoureux d'Aredhel. Comme vous le savez, les nains n'ont qu'un seul et unique amour pour toute leur vie. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il absorbait son pouvoir. Ils ne faisaient qu'un... Jusque dans la mort. Même s'ils n'avaient pas été ensemble lors de cette bataille, il serait mort quand même."**

Le magicien baissa la tête. C'était une bien triste histoire. Il regarda Lorelin. Elle fixait ses pieds en fronçant les sourcils. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

 **"Que vous le vouliez ou non, ma chère, Kili pourrait mourir pour vous"** dit il en regardant la tresse. **"Mais ça vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce-pas?"**

Elle leva les yeux vers le magicien.

 **"Que dois-je faire, Gandalf?"** Implora t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Il serra affectueusement son épaule.

 **"Allez vous reposer, vous êtes épuisée. Demain, nous irons voir les nains ensemble"** Dit-il gentiment. Elle hocha la tête, et sortit de la tente à la recherche d'un endroit où dormir, ou en tout cas, se reposer.

.

 **"Reposez-vous cette nuit"** Commença Gandalf en marchant à coté du hobbit. **"Demain vous devrez partir. Vous éloigner le plus possible"**

 **"Quoi? Mais je ne veux pas partir! Je ne vais pas quitter la compagnie maintenant!"** Fit le hobbit sans comprendre

 **"Il n'y a plus de compagnie... Je n'ose penser à ce que fera Thorin en découvrant vos agissements..."** Dit le magicien, sombre.

 **"Je n'ai pas peur de Thorin!"** S'écria Bilbo en s'arrêtant.

 **"Hé bien , vous devriez!"**

Gandalf se tourna vers le semi homme en plissant les yeux

 **"Ne sous-estimez pas le pouvoir maléfique de l'or! Le mal du dragon assèche le cœur de Thorin".** Le hobbit ouvrit de grands yeux. Thorin était son ami...

 **"Allez vous coucher maintenant, nous verrons demain où vous partirez..."** Dit Gandalf en poursuivant son chemin. Bilbo se retrouva seul. Il se dirigea vers une vieille maison en ruine, ouvrit la porte à moitié brûlée et s'installa à même le sol.

 **"Hors de question de partir..."** Pensa t-il très fort

.

Deux heures plus tard, Bilbo ouvrit un œil. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit au alentours. Il se leva discrètement, frotta ses habits plein de poussière et sortit de la maison. Il descendit la rue et se retrouva sur le sentier qui mène à Erebor.

 **"Je ne peux pas les abandonner"** pensa t-il en arpentant. Un bruit le fit sursauter. Des bruits de pas. Très léger cependant. Soudain il vit une silhouette. Le cœur battant, il dégaina sa petite épée et se mît en position de défense. Il ne voyait rien dans la nuit noire.

 **"Vous attaqueriez vos amis?"** Fit la voix de Lorelin. Le hobbit souffla et rangea Dard.

 **"Lorelin, vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs!"** Chuchota Bilbo **"Mais... Que faites-vous là à cette heure?"**

Elle le fixa gravement et détourna son regard.

 **"Gandalf a raison... Si je meurs, il meurs aussi... Peu importe où je me trouve. Je retourne à Erebor pour tout lui dire. Je veux lui dire la vérité.** " Lui dit-elle **"Il** **a le droit de savoir"** Dit-elle avec de la tristesse dans la voix. Puis elle fixa le hobbit. **"Et vous? Que faites-vous?"**

 **"Je... Je retourne aussi à Erebor... Je ne peux pas les abandonner."** Dit le semi homme. Elle le regarda gravement.

 **"Mais si Thorin apprend que vous avez..."**

 **"Et bien j'assumerai les conséquences de mes actes."** la coupa t-il

Elle hocha la tête et sourit tristement. Ce hobbit était décidement d'un courage exemplaire. Il firent route donc ensemble, sans un mot.

.

.

.

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ces deux chapitres vous ont plu! Lorelin va retourne à la montagne, mais comment réagira Kili? mmh mmh... (décidément je suis hyper mauvaise pour faire les bandes annonces!)

Bisous!

Faeryline


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour!

Je ne pourrai pas poster jusqu'à au moins dimanche... Mais voici un nouveau chapitre!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

.

.

.

...Chapitre 20...

.

.

.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée au milieu de la nuit. Lorelin admira le paysage, éclairé seulement par la lune et les étoiles. C'était incroyable. Les nains avaient construits un royaume à même la montagne. Elle fixa l'entrée, à moitié bouchée par les grosses pierres.

 **"Allons-y"** Dit-elle au hobbit.

Ils escaladèrent la roche à mains nues. Lorelin dût rattraper plusieurs fois le semi homme avant qu'il ne tombe de plusieurs mètres. Ils entrèrent finalement dans la grande salle où Lorelin vit Balin pour la dernière fois. Le cœur de la jeune femme accéléra dans sa poitrine. Elle si elle faisait une erreur? Si Kili ne voulait plus la voir pour l'avoir abandonné?

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle était là, maintenant, et elle comptait bien dire la vérité au jeune nain.

 **"Bon je vais dans ma chambre. Soyez discrète, Thorin pense que vous avez dérobé l'Arkenstone avant de partir!"** la prévint Bilbo

 **"C'est vous qui devriez vous méfier, parce-que je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait dérobé, ce fichu Arkenstone"** Dit elle avec sous-entendu.

 **"Oui, soit** " répondit le semi homme en haussant les épaules.

Il disparut dans le couloir, aussi discret qu'une petite souris.

.

Elle avança à son tour d'un pas lent. Son cœur battait la chamade à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la chambre de Kili.

Lorsqu'elle fut devant, elle leva la main pour toquer, et se figea. Sa main tremblait. Elle expira bruyamment et toqua un petit coup. Elle patienta quelques secondes. Pas de réponse.

 **"Je n'ai pas dû frapper assez fort..."** pensa t'elle en levant la même main.

Elle toqua deux coups un peu plus forts et se redressa...

Toujours rien.

Elle appuya sur la poignée et glissa la tête dans la chambre. Elle haussa les sourcils de surprise. Elle était vide. Plus de vêtements partout, plus d'armes, plus de Kili.

Elle fronça les sourcils. **"Mais où est-il passé?"** pensa t-elle en refermant la porte.

Elle marcha en direction de sa chambre, la tête basse. Et s'il était parti à sa recherche? Il en était capable... Mais avec l'armée d'orcs qui avançait...

Elle appuya sur la poignée, entra dans sa chambre, releva la tête et se figea. Elle mît une main devant sa bouche.

Non, il n'était pas parti.

Il était là, allongé de tout son long sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Il dormait, avec seulement un drap pour couvrir sa nudité. Des tatouages naniques recouvraient l'intégralité de son dos. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, mais elle vit la tresse dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Allait-elle attendre ici jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et crier: SURPRISE!

Non.

Elle baissa la main qu'elle portait toujours devant ses lèvres et marcha lentement vers le lit. Elle s'accroupit au pied du lit, devant la tête de Kili et le regarda tendrement.

 **"Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué..."** pensa t'elle

Elle avança une main et caressa le bout des cheveux du nain pendant quelques secondes. Il bougea légèrement la tête dans son sommeil. Elle retira sa main aussitôt.

 **"Aller fait quelque chose!"** Se secoua t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avança de nouveau sa main et la posa tendrement sur la tête du nain. elle fit courir ses doigts sur ses cheveux. Le nain bougea encore mais elle ne s'arrêta pas cette fois.

 **"K...Kili?"** Fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Subitement, ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux et se leva sur les coudes.

 **"Lorelin?"** fit-il en écarquillant encore plus ses yeux ensommeillés

 **"C'est toi? C'est vraiment toi?"** dit-il d'une voix stressée. Elle approcha une main de son visage et caressa sa joue.

 **"Evidemment que c'est moi"** répondit-elle tendrement. Il retira sa main et la prît dans ses bras avec force. Elle hoqueta de surprise et caressa le dos nu du nain.

Il restèrent quelques secondes enlacés puis il se recula.

 **"Je peux savoir où tu étais? Je me suis fais un sang d'encre moi! SI TU AVAIS QUELQUE CHOSE CONTRE MOI IL FALLAIT LE DIRE AU LIEU DE PARTIR SANS PREVENIR!"** Dit-il d'une voix de plus en plus forte. Après la joie de la revoir, la colère reprenait le dessus. **"ET SANS ARMES EN PLUS!"**

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse.

 **"Je... je sais... J'étais perdue..."** dit-elle en regardant ses mains.

 **"Te fatigue pas va, j'ai compris..."** répondit-il en tournant la tête. Elle releva la tête, surprise.

 **"Tu as compris?... Mais... Comment?"** Demanda t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Il la fixa de nouveau.

 **"Quand quelqu'un part en courant après un baiser, tu comprends quoi, toi?"** lui répondit-il, sarcastique

Elle se figea. Vu sous cet angle effectivement... Elle secoua lentement la tête.

 **"Non... C'est pas ça..."** dit-elle, implorante

 **"Si, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux!"** la coupa t-il

Elle approcha une main de son visage. Il tourna la tête pour l'éviter. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Lorelin.

 **"Non... Kili... C'est parce-que tu... j'ai eu peur!"** dit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix. Il garda son regard tourné, ses yeux étaient sombres.

 **"Moi je n'ai pas peur de ce que je ressens"** fit-il sèchement

 **"Mais... tu comprends pas!"** s'énerva t-elle

Il la regarda, surprit par la colère de la jeune femme. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

 **"Tu...tu...tu t'es transformé! Tes yeux étaient comme les miens!"** dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Il fronça les sourcils. **"ALORS, OUI JE SUIS PARTIE! Parce-qu'à ce moment-là** **j'ai compris que tu allais souffrir à cause de moi! Que tu pourrais mourir!"**

Il s'approcha et la prît à nouveau tendrement dans ses bras.

 **"Chuuuut... Viens là..."** dit-il. Le corps de la jeune femme était secoué par les pleurs. Elle se calma au bout de quelques minutes. Kili fronça les sourcils.

 **"Tu dis que je me suis transformé?"**

elle hocha la tête, des sanglots plein la gorge.

 **"Mais comment est-ce possible? Je suis un nain!"** fit-il sans comprendre

 **"C'est apparemment ce qui se passe quand les elfes noirs tombent amoureux** " dit-elle, épuisée, toujours dans les bras du nain. Il sourit et ne dis rien pendant un moment. Appréciant juste cette révélation et cette tendresse.

 **"Amralime Lorelin"** lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille. Le mot en Kuzdhul résonna en elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander la signification. Il se recula et prit doucement son visage dans ses mains. Ses yeux se firent tendre. Il approcha son visage et embrassa fougueusement la jeune femme. Elle serra son cou avec force. Les lèvres du nain était tendres et douces. Il l'embrassa pendant quelques secondes puis passa ses lèvres sur sa joue... sa mâchoire... puis son cou. Elle frissonna. Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux et ramena ses bras le long de son corps, tétanisée.

 **"heu... Kili?"**

 **"Mmmmh?"** fit il en continuant de fouiller son cou avec ses lèvres.

 **"Tu... heu...tu...tu es nu, non?"** demanda t'elle, en se souvenant de ce détail.

le nain se figea et s'écarta subitement en lâchant un juron au passage. Il saisit le drap et le remonta jusqu'à ses épaules. Ses joues étaient roses. Par contre, ses yeux étaient noirs comme la nuit. Elle le fixa quelques secondes. Il leva les yeux vers elle et l'observa aussi.

 **"comment tu te sens?"** lui demanda t-elle. Il la regarda fixement.

 **"Je suis transformé, c'est ça?"** demanda t-il. Elle hocha doucement de la tête.

 **"Mais... Il y a comme des flammes..."** détailla t-elle en fronçant les sourcils pour mieux voir.

 **"Oui j'imagine... parce-que toi aussi..."** fit-il. Elle baissa la tête.

 **"Je suis tellement désolée..."** dit-elle, honteuse. Il lui releva la tête d'une main, l'autre étant occupée à tenir le drap.

 **"Hé... C'est pas de ta faute..."** dit il en lui souriant gentiment. **"Et puis, on est pareil maintenant. Je suis heureux de vivre ça avec toi"** dit-il tendrement. Elle sourit un peu.

Il s'enroula dans le drap et se leva. Elle le suivit du regard tandis qu'il marchait jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Elle le trouva incroyablement beau, malgré la pâleur de sa peau dû à sa transformation. Son dos était fort et ses tatouages soulignaient ses muscles.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'une tunique noire, légèrement déboutonnée devant, et d'un pantalon marron, assez large. Il vint s'assoir près d'elle. Ses yeux étaient redevenus bruns.

 **"Je réfléchissais..."** commença t-il. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté. **"Thorin... Il pense que tu es partie avec l'Arkenstone..."** dit-il

 **"Il se trompe..."** répondit-elle, les yeux dans le vague

 **"Oui je sais..."** il secoua la tête **"Nous irons lui parler demain."** Fit-il

 **"D'accord"**

elle le regarda dans les yeux, se pencha vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Les iris du nain étaient bruns et noirs. Pas tout à fait transformé. Il sourit tendrement.

 **"Tu dois être épuisée..."** dit il, inquiet. Elle sourit en hochant de la tête.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, sur le coté. Le nain la regarda quelques secondes, remonta le drap et s'allongea à son tour, derrière elle.

 **"Tu m'as manqué"** souffla t-il tandis qu'il serrait la taille de Lorelin avec son bras.

.

.

.

Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses d'ici la fin de la semaine!

Gros bisous!

Faeryline


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour!

Voici, avec un peu de retard, un nouveau chapitre!

 **Maumaud:** Merci pour ta review! J'étais sûre que tu serai contente :)) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Bisous!

 **Lizzia0901:** Hihi! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! Oui Kili nu... Disons qu'ils n'en sont pas encore là ;) Bisous!

.

.

.

...Chapitre 21...

.

.

.

Le hobbit dormit mal cette nuit-là. Il n'était pas parti très longtemps... Personne ne dût s'apercevoir de son absence. Néanmoins, il était anxieux à l'idée de revoir Thorin. Devait-il lui avouer avoir dérobé l'Arkenstone? Devait-il attendre Gandalf?

Il se leva lentement, alluma sa lampe et s'habilla. Avant de quitter sa chambre, il refît soigneusement son lit. Question d'éducation.

.

Lorelin ouvrit un œil. Le visage de Kili se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il dormait encore profondément, paraissant si paisible... Avec le dos de sa main, elle caressa la joue du nain. Ses yeux commencèrent à bouger sous ses paupières, puis il les ouvra doucement. Il sourit à son tour et s'étira en levant les bras. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il baissa les bras et encercla la jeune femme. Il la serra contre lui. Elle rit doucement, la tête contre le torse chaud du nain. La jeune femme releva doucement la tête et vint déposer un baiser dans son cou en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Le nain pencha la tête en arrière, se laissant totalement aller. Elle remonta ses baisers sur le haut de son cou, puis sa mâchoire. Le sourire du nain s'agrandit.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un courir dans le couloir. Kili tourna la tête vers la porte. Soudain, trois coups toquèrent. Quelqu'un entra en trombe.

 **"KILI! Lève-toi bon sang! Les..."**

Il se figea et ouvrit la bouche, tétanisé.

 **"Bonjour Fili"** Dit Lorelin en souriant, toujours dans les bras de Kili. Le blond ferma la bouche et sourit à son tour.

 **"Regardez-moi ces deux-là..."** fit-il en secouant la tête. **"Heureux de te revoir, mademoiselle "je-pars-sans-prévenir"!"** dit le blond en plissant les yeux. Elle rougit et baissa la tête. Kili n'avait pas été le seul à se faire du souci visiblement. Ce dernier posa une main sur sa tête et caressa ses cheveux tendrement.

" **Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?"** Demanda Kili en se tournant vers son frère.

 **"Ah! Oui! Venez vite! Les elfes sont à nos portes!"** poursuivit-il en levant les mains. **"Il faut se préparer!"**

Lorelin releva la tête. Ca y est, Thranduil et Bard venaient négocier. Avec l'Arkenstone. Kili hocha gravement la tête. Son frère sortit aussitôt.

Kili se redressa et se leva. La jeune femme l'imita et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Il l'attendit et ils sortirent enfin ensemble de la chambre, main dans la main.

.

Toute la compagnie était dans la salle d'arme. Bofur essayait un casque à pointe, Bombur rentrait le ventre pour passer sa côte de maille.

 **"Prenez chacun une épée et un arc!"** S'écria Thorin. Dwalin fit la moue. Sa hache lui manquait.

Lorelin et Kili entrèrent enfin. Tous tournèrent la tête en même temps.

 **"Lorelin!"** Fit Balin en s'avançant vers elle. Il la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme, surprise, tapota le dos de son ami en souriant.

 **"Où étais-tu?"** Fit Thorin d'une voix sombre. Balin s'écarta.

 **"Je... j'avais besoin de réfléchir** " Fit-elle en regardant le roi du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier se rapprocha de quelques pas. Kili surveillait le moindre de ses mouvements, prêt à défendre celle qu'il aimait s'il le fallait.

 **"De réfléchir... à quoi?"** demanda t-il avec les yeux plissés. Bilbo, qui se tenait derrière, se tortillait en tout sens, mal à l'aise.

La brune tourna la tête vers Kili. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Le jeune nain hocha doucement la tête et fit un pas en avant.

 **"Son pouvoir m'envahit, mon oncle"** Déclara t-il, la tête haute. Thorin tourna la tête vers son neveu et haussa les sourcils.

 **"Ce qui veut dire?"** Demanda -il, septique.

 **"S j'ai bien compris..."** commença t-il en regardant regardant Lorelin du coin de l'œil. **"Elle se transforme quand... Et bien, quand on est ensemble. Mais heu... moi aussi..."** Expliqua t-il maladroitement.

Le roi se redressa et réfléchit quelques instants.

 **"Est-ce-que tu n'essaierais pas de la protéger en inventant tout ça?"** fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 **"Non"** répondit simplement le jeune brun en secouant la tête. Il s'avança doucement vers Lorelin et posa doucement son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux. Les bras de la jeune femme blanchirent peu à peu. Les nains reculèrent. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa. Les yeux de Lorelin s'ouvrirent.

Ils étaient d'une noirceur totale. Comme Kili l'avait prévu. il se tourna lentement vers son oncle.

Thorin hoqueta de surprise. Ses yeux étaient comme ceux de Lorelin. Noirs et recouvrant même le blanc de son œil. Son visage avait pâlit.

 **"Je n'invente rien Thorin"** dit Kili en le fixant. Le roi le regarda, ébloui et terrifié. Son plus jeune neveu absorbait le pouvoir de Lorelin.

 **"Les légendes disaient vrai..."** chuchota Balin. Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il regarda Kili, puis Lorelin. Cette dernière l'interrogea du regard.

 **"Il se raconte qu'un guerrier des monts bleus tomba fou amoureux d'un démon"** Commença t-il. Il regarda la jeune femme d'un air désolé **"Pardon, ma chère..."** Elle hocha la tête, sans rancune. **"Comme vous le savez tous, l'amour des nains est puissant"** Poursuivit-il en fixant tour à tour chacun des nains. **"Ce guerrier l'aimait tellement qu'il absorba son pouvoir et devint comme elle. Ils seraient morts ensemble dans le sacrifice ultime en tuant des milliers de guerriers dé... heu... elfes noirs"** Conclut le vieux nain.

Le silence se fit. Thorin tourna la tête vers Lorelin et Kili.

 **"Ce... ce nain..."** Commença la jeune femme. **"C'était mon père..."** Dit-elle en levant la tête vers le roi.

.

L'armée était immense, menée par Thranduil et Bard. Les nains, le hobbit et Lorelin étaient sur le balcon, habillés pour la guerre, à regarder les elfes dans leur armure dorée. Ces derniers ne bougeaient pas un cil, étant parfaitement formés. La compagnie, quant à elle, était nerveuse. Leurs sourcils étaient froncés. Ce n'était pas de la peur... plutôt une certaine appréhension.

Soudain, une rangée d'elfe bougea dans un mouvement parfaitement symétrique. Ils laissèrent passer leur roi, ainsi que Bard. Ils avancèrent au plus près, jusqu'au bout du chemin.

Thorin arma son arc et tira une flèche au pied du roi des elfes. Celui-ci se figea et leva des yeux furieux.

 **"N'avancez plus! Ou je logerai la prochaine flèche entre vos yeux..."** gronda Thorin. Les nains émirent des cris de guerre. Sauf Fili, Kili et Lorelin qui gardaient la tête haute. Ils frappaient le sol avec leurs armes dans un raffut terrible.

Le roi des elfes fît un très léger mouvement. Soudain tout les elfes armèrent leurs arcs, dans une chorégraphie parfaitement précise. Les nains se turent et se cachèrent sous les roches. Seul Thorin continua de défier le roi du regard, arc bandé.

Bard regarda Thranduil à sa droite. Ce dernier leva la main. Aussitôt les elfes rengainèrent leur flèches, dans un geste commun. Thorin les fixa quelques secondes. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine.

 **"Nous sommes venus vous dire qu'un paiement a été offert en échange de votre dette"** Dit Thranduil sur son cerf immense. **"Et accepté"** ajouta t-il avec un petit sourire.

 **"Quel paiement?"** fit la voix ténébreuse de Thorin en menaçant toujours le roi avec sa flèche. **"Je ne vous ai rien donné! Vous n'avez rien!"**

Le roi des elfe tourna lentement la tête vers Bard. Celui-ci fouilla son manteau et en sortit l'Arkenstone.

 **"Nous avons ceci!"** S'écria t-il en tendant la pierre au ciel. Thorin abaissa son arc. Son visage se décomposa.

 **"Ils ont l'Arkenstone!"** fit Kili **"VOLEURS!"** s'énerva t-il. Lorelin s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Elle savait la vérité. Il serra sa main dans la sienne. **"Comment avez-vous obtenu l'héritage de notre maison? Cette pierre appartient au roi!"**

 **"Et nous la lui rendrons"** dit Bard en baissant la main. "De bonnes graces" ajouta t-il en jouant avec le joyau avant de le ranger dans son manteau. **"Mais avant cela..."** il fixa Thorin **"Il nous honorer sa parole"**

Thorin secoua la tête et s'adressa à ses amis.

 **"Ils nous prennent pour des idiots"** murmura t-il **"C'est une ruse, un vil mensonge!"** gronda t-il **'L'ARKENSTONE EST DANS CETTE MONTAGNE! C'EST UNE FEINTE!"** Hurla t-il

 **"Ce n'est pas une feinte..."** fit la petite voix de Bilbo. Lorelin baissa la tête. **"C'est la vraie pierre. Je la leur ai donné..."** dit-il en s'avançant. Le roi baissa les yeux, décu.

Tout les nains se tournèrent vers le semi homme. Lorelin le regarda aussi. Thorin le fixa.

 **"Vous..."** fit-il d'une voix sombre. Le hobbit fixa ses pieds.

 **"Je l'ai prise comme la part qui me revient..."**

Le roi sous la montagne plissa les yeux

 **"Vous voulez me la voler?"** fit-il, menaçant

 **"Vous la voler?"** le hobbit rit nerveusement **"Non, non... Non je suis un cambrioleur, mais un cambrioleur honnête"** déclara t-il. Le roi fit quelques pas vers lui

 **"Je suis prêt à ne rien réclamer en échange"** ajouta le semi homme en regardant tour à tour les nains

 **"A ne rien réclamer?"** fit le roi avec un petit rire cynique. **"Vous n'avez rien à me réclamer MISERABLE NABOT!"** cria t-il soudainement

 **"J'ai voulu vous la donner!"** se défendit Bilbo **"Mais vous avez changé, Thorin! Le nain que j'ai connu à Cul-de_sac n'aurait jamais trahit sa parole!"** dit-il d'une voix plus forte. Thorin le fixa avec des yeux sombres **"N'aurait jamais douté de la loyauté des siens!"** ajouta t-il

 **"Ne me parlez pas de loyauté!"** fit Thorin en se tourant vers les nains **"JETEZ-LE DES REMPARTS!"** Ordonna t-il. Les nains ouvrirent des yeux étonnés. Jeter Blbo des remparts? Mais il est devenu fou?

Ils se regardèrent tous sans bouger. Thorin s'avança vers Fili

 **"Vous êtes sourds?"**

Il avança d'un pas rapide vers le hobbit

 **"Je vais le faire moi-même!"**

 **"NON!"** Cria Lorelin en tendant la main vers Bilbo **"Il dit la vérité! j'étais avec lui..."** fit-elle en regardant Thorin d'un air suplliant. Le roi la regarda à son tour en fronçant les sourcils. Kili recula de quelques pas.

 **"Toi?"** fit le roi d'une voix triste. **"Toi que je considère comme ma fille?"** Elle baissa les yeux puis fixa à nouveau Thorin.

 **"Je n'ai pas volé l'Arkenstone avec lui. Mais j'étais présente lorsqu'il la donné à Bard. Il faut l'écouter Thorin! Il l'a fait pour vous sauver la vie!"** Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Kili baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tord, mais il aurait apprécié qu'elle soit plus honnête avec lui. Il ne voulait plus de secrets, plus de mensonges. Il releva les yeux vers elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Thorin hésitait sur le comportement a adopter.

 **"Me sauver la vie?"** dit-il en penchant la tête. **"Je m'inquièterai plutôt pour la leur"** conclut-il en portant son regard sur l'horizon. **"Quant à ce voleur..."** ajouta t-il en avançant vers Bilbo et l'attrapa par le bras. Les nains crièrent à leur roi de le lâcher, en vain. Kili attrapa la main de Lorelin et la fixa dans les yeux. Elle baissa la tête, consciente de n'avoir pas tout raconté à celui qu'elle aimait.

Le roi amena le hobbit au bord de la falaise. Le malheureux se débattait mais Thorin avait beaucoup plus de force.

 **"Si vous n'aimez pas mon cambrioleur, ne l'abimez pas! Renvoyez le moi!"** Fit la voix de Gandalf en sortant d'une rangée de soldats elfes.

Thorin se figea, ne s'attendant pas à voir le magicien parmi ses ennemis.

 **"Vous donnez une bien piètre image d'un roi sous la montagne, Thorin fils de Thrain..."** Poursuivit Gandalf d'un air déçu. Le roi baissa légèrement la tête et releva finalement le pauvre hobbit, qui en profita pour s'échapper.

 **"Sauvez-vous!"** lui conseilla Bofur. Mais Thorin ne lui prêtait plus attention. Il fixa gravement le mage gris.

 **"Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire aux magiciens, et aux traîtres de la comté!"** Cria-il d'un air méprisant. Il reporta son attention sur Lorelin.

 **"Quant à toi... Je te conseille de ne plus me mentir jeune fille!"** Lui dit-il d'un ton menaçant. Kili se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle et lui prit la main en fixant Thorin.

 **"Je n'ai pas menti, Thorin. Vous ne discernez même plus vos amis de vos ennemis!"** Lui répondit-elle en levant la tête. Thorin la fixa quelques instants en la défiant du regard. Elle ne bougea pas d'un cil. Puis il regarda son neveu.

 **"Les naines sont plus dociles, tu devrais y réfléchir..."** lui dit-il. Kili haussa un sourcil.

 **"Dans ce cas, je te les laisse, mon oncle"** Lui répondit-il, sarcastique. Le roi secoua la tête et fixa à nouveau Gandalf, qui avait été rejoint par Bilbo.

 **"Sommes-nous d'accord?"** Commença Bard. Thorin tourna les yeux dans sa direction. **"L'Arkenstone en échange de ce qui a été promis"** Poursuivit le pêcheur.

Le silence se fit. Le cœur de Thorin accéléra. Il regarda l'horizon d'un air songeur.

"Quelle est votre réponse?" Demanda Bard. "Voulez-vous la paix?... Ou la guerre..." Fit-il tristement. Il ne voulait pas la guerre. Son peuple venait à peine de subir la colère d'un dragon et il ne voulait pas essuyer les ravages d'une guerre...

Thorin réfléchit quelques instants. Soudain, un corbeau vint se poser devant lui. Noir comme la nuit, les plumes brillantes, il regarda Thorin en croassant. Ce dernier le fixa à son tour et se tourna vers Bard.

 **"Je veux la guerre..."** Dit-il d'une voix grave comme les ténèbres. Lorelin baissa la tête et fixa le sol. Le roi condamnait toute la compagnie à la mort. Elle leva les yeux vers Kili qui la regardait également d'un air inquiet. Il lâcha sa main, passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

.

.

.

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! Je me rapproche beaucoup du film :) J'espère que ça vous plaît!

Bisous

Faeryline


End file.
